


Otherside: Attraverso i Suoi occhi

by Mazer



Series: Trilogia + IMUYS [3]
Category: Beyblade
Genre: Crack-Pairing, Drammatico, Introspettivo, M/M, OC, Yaoi, non-canon, ooc, saga
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-28
Updated: 2004-08-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 54,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il capitolo ufficialmente conclusivo della Trilogia, inatteso quanto graffiante. A due anni di distanza dalla tragedia i sopravvissuti si arrabattano alla meglio nelle loro attività quotidiane, consapevoli delle proprie mancanze e ancora preda di ricordi aggressivi, vittime di un disagio esistenziale altamente soffocante.<br/>
Sia Kei che Yuriy si vedono costretti ad affrontare aspetti del proprio essere che li mettono in difficoltà: Kei si sente inspiegabilmente attratto da un ragazzino sconosciuto; Yuriy trova il vero sé stesso grazie ad una persona per la quale dovrebbe nutrire esclusivamente sentimenti di puro odio.<br/>
E la fine, in qualunque modo la si interpreti, lascia sempre un po’ d’amaro in bocca...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sharp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa fanfiction è la terza parte di una _saga_ : c'è bisogno di conoscere i suoi prequel, 'Sin' e 'Tabula Rasa', per comprenderla.

La mia prima e più viva speranza, Yuriy, è che tu possa leggere questa lettera. Non appena avrò chiuso la busta la affiderò a qualcuno incaricato di consegnartela quando ti sarai svegliato, perché non ho alcun dubbio sul fatto che tu riaprirai gli occhi, prima o poi. La mia non è una fuga, sappilo. Se me ne vado è solo perché so che la mia presenza non ti sarebbe utile in alcun modo. Oltretutto, adesso vicino a te c’è già qualcun’altro…  
Per due anni ho continuato a nascondermi; per due anni ho finto di non sapere ciò che ad entrambi era fin troppo noto… ma poi ho incontrato i Suoi occhi, e ho capito che quello che stavamo facendo era profondamente ingiusto. Nel momento in cui ti scrivo Lui è con me, dorme. Il suo viso è talmente dolce, mentre riposa… Mi basterebbe appena allungare un braccio, per sfiorarlo… ma non lo farò. Io non ti ho mai tradito Yuriy, te lo giuro, almeno non fisicamente, e non ho certo intenzione di cominciare approfittando dei sentimenti di un ragazzino di appena 13 anni… Eppure, so di amarlo più di ogni altra cosa, più di me stesso… e certamente più di te. Ma è proprio per questo, per te e per Lui, che me ne devo andare.  
Se tu potessi vederlo in questo stesso istante, forse potresti capirmi. E’ così sottile ed esile, così indifeso… è tutto l’opposto di com’era l’ultima volta che l’ hai visto tu. Magari è solo apparenza, e in sé nasconde ancora il suo antico fascino maligno, sotto un illusorio candore… Ho provato a farlo cadere in contraddizione, a strappargli di faccia quella dolce maschera, ma niente: Lui non ricorda. E neppure è minimamente consapevole di cosa provochi in me ogni suo singolo sguardo, gesto, respiro… Penso proprio che sia sincero.  
Devo andare, restare ancora insieme e recitare sarebbe totalmente inutile. Qualcosa tra noi è scattato fin dalla prima volta che ci siamo visti su quella nave, inutile negarlo ancora. Tanto più che questo l’avevo capito già, e da parecchio tempo… Ma allora io non volevo accettarlo; con tutte le mie forze mi opponevo all’idea di quanto fossimo simili. E rimanevo in un angolo imbronciato, ad arrabbiarmi per ogni sua frecciatina ironica… senza riuscire a comprendere che le sue parole, assieme a quel veleno, sputavano fuori un’angoscia e un dolore indicibili, assieme ad una verità talmente orrenda che tutti avevano voltato altrove la testa, pur di non riconoscere.  
Ora è così diverso… così timido e poco malizioso, quasi ingenuo… totalmente incurante di quello che il mondo esterno può togliergli da un momento all’altro, e di tutti i pericoli che si nascondono dietro ogni angolo buio. Mi si è offerto a me completamente senza alcuna remora, ma neppure alcun pudore… No, te l’ho già detto. Questo non ha nulla a che vedere con l’attrazione fisica. Lui mi ha semplicemente dato l’opportunità di dare una sbirciata dentro di sé. E io l’ho trovato semplicemente stupendo… Questo ragazzino è di uno splendore accecante, non riesco neppure a credere che mi abbia dato l’opportunità di stargli vicino… Ma una volta Lui non era considerato da noi un peccatore, anzi, una specie di demonio perverso da cui stare alla larga? Non era questo, che ci era stato sempre detto..? Sarà perché la Sua mente è stata in qualche modo purificata da quello strano miracolo, dirai tu… Nonostante questo, io ho la netta sensazione che Lui sia sempre stato così… anche quando compiva le azioni più orrende, macerandosi nei sensi di colpa e nel dubbio. Tanto oscuramente bello quanto tremendo. Magari è colpa dell’amore. Non m’intendo molto d’amore, io, ma ho la netta sensazione che sia pure questo. Qualcosa che verso di te non ho mai provato, siamo sinceri.  
E’ ora di smetterla, dunque. Mi resta solo una cosa da dirti: non fare come me, non perdere tempo inutilmente, non dire ‘Non possiamo stare insieme perché siamo nemici’… So perfettamente chi nascondi in casa tua da parecchio, e so pure che, per quanto ti costi ammetterlo, hai fatto l’amore con lui e pure di tua volontà. Questo non mi tocca più di tanto: amo da sempre un altro, te l’ho detto. Non sono mai stato tuo, neppure per un solo istante, ho semplicemente recitato una parte scritta per me da un altro… Perciò ti chiedo di non pensare più a ciò che ha fatto a me e ad altri. Te lo chiedo a nome di me stesso e di tutti, come sua ultima vittima ancora vivente: assolvi le sue atroci colpe, scorda il passato e amalo. Più di tanto non posso fare.  
Devo proprio finirla qui. Devo lasciarti, mi spiace. Lui potrebbe svegliarsi, e di certo capirebbe come tu non hai saputo fare… Comincia a spiovere, e se aspetto ancora la stradina a picco sulla scogliera potrebbe non essere sdrucciolevole come sarebbe utile… L’acqua nera dell’oceano aspetta solo d’inghiottire la mia auto e me.

**Kei**


	2. Where do we go from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le parti in stampato sono la ripresa della canzone ‘Walk through the fire’ del musical di ‘Buffy’ (Vedete il quarto capitolo di ‘Sin’! ; ) ): nel telefilm è cantata da Buffy e Spike che si alternano (ho messo * o ** per far intendere il cambio di voce), mentre l’ultima frase è pronunciata da un coro generale (qui senza asterischi). Naturalmente, in questo caso non c’entrano nulla i personaggi del mio adorato telefilm… concentratevi solo sulle parole…

Dovendo scegliere una parola per definire la mia vita, non avrei avuto alcun dubbio circa quale usare: noia. Inutile arrovellarsi, scendere nel filosofico, cercare il vero significato della vita adoperandosi in chissà quali complicate attività: quando tutto ti va per il verso giusto, tempo un paio di giorni e cominci ad annoiarti… “Dei sette giorni della settimana, sei sono colmi di fatica e sudore, il settimo di noia”… La vita “oscilla come un pendolo, di qua e di là, tra il dolore e la noia”… Belli cazzi! Ci voleva Schopenhauer, perché l’umanità ci arrivasse..!  
Certo una persona che davvero stesse passando dei guai avrebbe potuto arrabbiarsi non poco con me, se avesse potuto ascoltare quei miei pensieri… ma io l’avrei semplicemente invidiata. Ripensando agli ultimi giorni appena trascorsi, ma anche andando più indietro con la memoria (e se pure avessi provato ad immaginare il futuro nulla sarebbe cambiato, ne ero convinto), non mi pareva di vedere altro se non un susseguirsi di azioni sempre identiche, che si ripetevano l’una di seguito all’altra ciclicamente e all’infinito…  
Avevo tentato in qualche modo di ribellarmi a quel mio triste destino. Con lo studio, per esempio. Avevo cercato di riempire i miei pomeriggi vuoti stando con la testa sui libri, ma non ne avevo tratto alcun beneficio: avevo scelto quell’indirizzo semplicemente per compiacere mio nonno e per poter un giorno diventare un suo degno erede, ma non m’interessavano minimamente certe cose e dopo un po’ mi stancavo…  
I miei voti erano pessimi per ovvi motivi, ma non me ne importava più di tanto. Visto che c’era chi mi manteneva e non avevo alcuna fretta (benché, in un certo periodo della mia vita, avessi pregato ardentemente in cuor mio, ogni sera, che il mio unico parente crepasse nel modo più atroce), avrei pure potuto laurearmi a 40 anni e diventare un uomo d’affari ormai già vecchio… Magari avrei potuto andare direttamente ad abitare in un ospizio col mio caro nonnino, una volta prese in mano le sue carte…  
\- Che c’è, Kei? - mi domandò allora Yuriy spezzando il silenzio, nel sentirmi ridere da solo.  
\- Proprio niente. - risposi il più gentilmente possibile, scostando poi lo sguardo dai suoi occhi indagatori per riportarli sulla stradina insolitamente lastricata di grossi ciottoli che c’era davanti a me.  
Niente da fare. Mi ero stancato pure di lui.  
Quando ci eravamo messi insieme, due anni prima, avrei dovuto pensarci… Certo, gli volevo un bene immenso, ma non lo amavo affatto. Era pur vero che mi ero reso conto della verità solo DOPO avergli promesso che sarei rimasto per sempre con lui, eppure, se fossi stato meno codardo, non mi sarei adagiato in quella situazione e gli avrei semplicemente chiesto di lasciarci… Forse sarebbe stata la cosa migliore per tutti, pensavo, a metà tra l’egoismo nel voler essere libero e la paura di fargli del male mollandolo all’improvviso.  
E se poi l’avessi ferito…? Io non avevo idea di quanto fossero profondi i sentimenti di Yuriy nei miei confronti. Di certo doveva aver provato per me qualcosa di veramente molto intenso, se era riuscito a superare ogni suo pregiudizio di fondo e pulsioni omofobiche varie per diventare il mio ragazzo… sapevo perfettamente che, in questo senso, aveva dovuto lottare non poco… Di certo, era stato molto più difficile convincere lui che il nostro rapporto avrebbe potuto funzionare che non la società… Nonostante qualche problema iniziale, adesso ce ne sbattevamo entrambi di ciò che gli altri avrebbero potuto pensare di noi.  
Perfino mio nonno si era arreso all’idea che fossi gay… pure perché se avesse reagito male e mi avesse diseredato, non ne avrebbe tratto alcun vantaggio: in ogni caso, la famiglia Hiwatari non sarebbe andata avanti dopo di me. Probabilmente, non aveva fatto nulla perché sperava che prima o poi cambiassi idea da solo e cominciassi ad interessarmi alle donne. Poco probabile. Molto poco probabile…  
Più di una volta avevo pensato di mollare tutto, famiglia e fidanzato intendevo, per ricominciare tutto da capo contando solo sulle mie forze; poi ci avevo sempre ripensato: non avevo né voglia né speranze. Io non avevo alcuna capacità se non quella di saper lanciare bene il mio Beyblade, e tutti i miei precedenti tentativi di reclamare la mia indipendenza erano miseramente (e tragicamente) falliti.  
Yuriy… Sul serio era ancora innamorato di me come quando ancora andavamo alle superiori, o semplicemente stava insieme con me per abitudine, o per avere qualcuno con cui andare a letto di tanto in tanto quando ne aveva voglia..? Io mi ero stancato pure di quello: passata la curiosità iniziale, perfino fare sesso con lui si era ridotto ad una ben misera routine… Poteva sembrare alquanto triste che un ragazzo di appena 20 anni, mentre faceva l’amore, pensasse a cose del tipo ‘Speriamo che si sbrighi, così posso tornarmene a casa e vedere quel film in TV’, eppure era davvero così…  
E’ vero, gli avevo giurato amore eterno… Ma eravamo solo due ragazzini, mi dicevo con rabbia… Poteva mai una promessa fatta da due adolescenti durare davvero per una vita intera..? Ne valeva la pena, se erano venuti a mancare i presupposti di base… anzi, se non c’erano mai stati?  
Queste sono frasi fatte, che si dicono giusto per fare atmosfera… L’amore non può durare in eterno, perché gli essere umani sono mortali. E’ un concetto ovvio, nonché biologicamente corretto. Una volta che muore il tuo compagno, puoi mai stare lì senza far nulla fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni? Per di più, se la sola persona che hai mai amato si uccidesse appositamente per consegnarti nelle mani del suo rivale in amore (senza farti partecipe della sua decisione, oltretutto) decidendo che questa è la cosa migliore che può fare per te, tu veramente saresti così stupido da restare ancorato al suo ricordo nonostante tu sappia questo..? Io lo ero.  
Era rimasta solo una cosa che mi legava al giovane russo: il Beyblade. Ultimamente avevamo partecipato in coppia (Come succede in ‘Beyblade V-Force’ NdA) a diversi tornei, e spesso e volentieri eravamo riusciti ad ottenere ottimi risultati nonostante ormai i nostri Bit Power, Dranzer e Wolborg, ci avessero abbandonati ormai da diversi anni. Combattere era in quel momento la mia unica, effettiva ragione di vita, e dubitavo che sarei riuscito a trovare facilmente un nuovo partner bravo quanto Yuriy. Quasi senza volerlo, eravamo nuovamente tornati ad essere due campioni mondiali come lo eravamo stati prima dell’intervento del caro Ralph…  
… Ralph… tutto era partito da lui. Se non lo avessi mai incontrato, forse io… Ohh! Daitenji, maledetto vecchiaccio (O.O’’’ NdTutti)!! Perché cacchio ci aveva fatti andare dall’America alla Russia con una nave, quando ci eravamo sempre, dico sempre, spostati in aereo? Eravamo andati dal Giappone alla Cina, che sta proprio a due passi da casa, con l’aereo… per poi farci fare quel casino via mare per andare dagli USA a Mosca… Da notare la coerenza logica (Kei… Ce l’hai presente il mappamondo, in testa..? -.- NdA)!   
E Ralph, poi? Tutti i ricchi non dovrebbero avere un aereo personale? Lui sicuramente ce l’aveva, un  
aereo personale, avrei potuto metterci una mano sul fuoco… Però, dato che i Bladebreakers sono notoriamente una squadra di sfigati, doveva casualmente capitare che proprio quel giorno a quel tedesco stronzo dovesse venire voglia di fare una crociera… per farsi una passeggiatina a Southampton… anche questo molto logico… E ancor più logico che noi Bladebreakers fossimo scesi dalla nave a fare compere… che IO fossi sceso dalla nave, visto che non dovevo comprare proprio nessun souvenir, e che avessi acconsentito all’idea idiota di Takao: girare a piedi (Per modo di dire… NdA) (Ma se in Germania ci siete andati in dirigibile! NdGianni & Oliver) per l’Europa alla ricerca di degni avversari…  
Probabilmente, se una sola di queste cose fosse andata in maniera diversa, il mio futuro sarebbe inevitabilmente stato molto differente. In quale maledetto bordello mi ero andato a ficcare..?  
\- Kei?  
Sobbalzai, nel ritrovarmi la faccia di Yuriy a due centimetri dalla mia.  
\- S-sì..? - balbettai arretrando istintivamente, consapevole di essermi estraniato dalla nostra passeggiata romantica per una volta di troppo. Anche se non mi parve molto arrabbiato…  
\- … Qualcosa non va? - mi chiese.  
\- No, te lo assicuro. - ripetei ancora una volta, come tante altre negli ultimi mesi.  
\- Ti vedo distratto… - sussurrò adombrandosi. Senza attendere una mia risposta, si voltò dandomi le spalle. Poi mormorò, riferendosi a certi ragazzini che stavano giocando a Bey in un’arena del parco - Avevamo la loro età, quando abbiamo cominciato (Ma quanti anni avete, 90? NdA)…  
\- Già. - risposi laconicamente. Questo secondo i ricordi che Ralph avrebbe dovuto avermi reimpostato… In realtà io ricordavo tutto… tutto… Chissà se Yuriy si era accorto che avevo sempre finto, durante i due anni seguiti all’ultima comparsa di Chaotic Thanatos… chissà se se ne sarebbe mai accorto…  
  
 *** HO TOCCATO IL FUOCO E MI STA GELANDO**  
  
Improvvisamente l’aria fu tagliata dal sibilo di un oggetto, che venne a schiantarsi a poca distanza dai miei piedi. Fortuna che ero fermo..!  
  
 **** IO SONO MORTO TANTI ANNI FA**  
  
\- Scusatemiii!!! - sentii gridare da lontano, e vidi un ragazzino correre nella nostra direzione: il proprietario della trottola che stava per azzopparmi, probabilmente…  
Yuriy, notando immediatamente la mia aria torva, mi lanciò un’occhiata compassionevole, come a volermi esortare ad essere pietoso verso il distratto fanciullino.  
  
* **CI GUARDO DENTRO ED E’ NERO**  
  
M’inginocchiai, e raccolsi il Beyblade. Quando ebbi concluso quel gesto lui mi aveva ormai raggiunto.  
\- Non preoccuparti. - borbottai, e finalmente alzai la testa da terra per guardarlo…  
  
 **** TUTTO QUESTO NON E’ REALE**  
  
\- Grazie. - sussurrò il ragazzo, sorridendomi.  
  
 *** TU PUOI FARMI SENTIRE…**  
  
\- … Di niente… - risposi, dopo qualche secondo d’intontimento.  
  
 **** IO VOGLIO SENTIRE…**  
  
La mia mano indugiò un secondo, prima di lasciare che prendesse il Bey.  
  
 **E NOI CHE FAREMO, ADESSO?**

* * *

\- Carino, non trovi? - mormorai, facendolo praticamente trasalire. Ma a che cosa stava pensando..?  
Mi rivolse uno sguardo a dir poco infastidito e bofonchiò scocciato, chiaramente perché l’avevo colto in flagrante:  
\- … Sembra una gonguro (Si tratta di un tipo di ‘ragazza alla moda’ giapponese: rispetto alle già abbronzate ganguro, dalle quali derivano, hanno un’abbronzatura ancora più intensa e i capelli decolorati fino al biondo platino. NdA)… -_-  
\- Ah ah ah ah!!! Una gonguro!!! X°DDD – scoppiai a ridere, all’idea - Guarda che quello era un maschio… E poi non credo che i suoi capelli fossero tinti… sarà un occidentale…  
\- Dici? - domandò senza convinzione.  
\- Massì! - ribadii io - Non hai visto, che aveva gli occhi chiari?  
\- Non ci ho fatto caso. - dichiarò lapidario.  
\- Erano di un grigio molto bello… strano non averlo notato… - continuai su quella linea.  
\- Ce l’ho avuto davanti solo per due secondi. - borbottò.  
\- Hai ragione… - dissi - Tu ti sei limitato a guardargli il culo quando si è girato per andare via…  
\- CHE COSA?! - urlò, facendo girare buona parte delle persone che si trovavano lungo il nostro stesso tratto di strada. - Secondo te, sono ridotto al punto tale da mettermi a guardare i bambini? Mi hai preso per un pedofilo?!  
\- Non mi è parso un bambino… - replicai serafico - A guardarlo così, direi che dovrebbe avere almeno 13 o 14 anni…  
\- Oh… Tutto risolto, allora… - sibilò ironico, colpendomi con un’occhiata assassina.  
Sfotterlo era dannatamente divertente… Quando veniva colto sul vivo, Kei cominciava a comportarsi in maniera talmente esagerata che, pur di dissimulare il suo interesse verso l’oggetto o la persona in questione, finiva per comportarsi in maniera a dir poco ridicola…  
\- Beh… Se hai paura della galera, allora sarai costretto ad aspettare ancora un po’… Ma sono certo che tra cinque anni sarà ancora più bello… l’adolescenza non ha mai donato a nessuno, quindi…  
\- Adesso basta! - sbottò, chiaramente adirato.  
La sua reazione mi sorprese al punto tale che non provai più a rivolgergli la parola per tutto il resto della mattinata.  
  
Il mio sguardo vagò a lungo per il verde pendio di quella collina cosparsa di croci. Inizialmente, tutte le volte che venivo lì nei miei occhi riappariva l’immagine di quella camera disseminata di cadaveri, rossa del loro sangue… Ora, a due anni di distanza dalla strage, questo luogo mi comunicava soprattutto una grande sensazione di pace, e ci venivo spesso quando ero nervoso e avevo bisogno di stare tranquillo, o se ero in pensiero per qualcosa.  
Sorgeva su di un terreno di proprietà di Boris, che ne aveva voluto fare un cimitero (Mazer… Credi sul serio che un privato cittadino possa costruire un cimitero così, come gli pare e piace..? NdBoris) (Bho… Non so se si può fare… Diciamo di sì… NdA): in esso erano raccolte indistintamente le salme dei compagni di Boris così come quelle dei soldati nemici, appartenenti all’esercito di Rei Kon.  
In quel momento Boris era là con me, e stava pregando sulla tomba della sua amata Sayuri. Dubitavo che Boris credesse in qualche religione, ma evidentemente trovava conforto nel ‘parlare’ con i defunti a lui cari. Forse era proprio per quello che era riuscito a non impazzire, alla morte della sua ragazza…  
Per quello che mi riguardava, per quanto macabro potesse sembrare, i cimiteri mi erano sempre piaciuti (Yu, necrofilo..! °||||||° NdTutti) (Ho detto i cimiteri, non i morti! >.<# dYuriy), ed era stato proprio in uno di questi che avevo incontrato Ralph per la prima volta dopo il mio lavaggio del cervello da parte sua… I miei occhi corsero alla lapide che si trovava più in cima alla collina, a poca distanza da quella di Andrew e di mio cugino Igor (la cui bara, grazie a Rei Kon, era ormai vuota…).  
\- Non credo ti metta le corna… - disse improvvisamente Boris, facendomi sussultare. Prima pregava, un secondo dopo cominciava a parlare… sempre così, faceva…  
\- E che altro potrei pensare? - piagnucolai, riferendomi a Kei - E’ tanto distante, in questo periodo…  
Il mio ex-compagno di squadra dai capelli violetti mi squadrò attentamente, soffermandosi su ogni aspetto della mia persona.  
\- … Tu non lo hai mai tradito, Yu? - mi chiese. - Sinceramente parlando…  
\- No! - ribattei, con veemenza. Mi fissò sospettoso… - Senti Bo, può darsi che io in passato abbia cambiato una ragazza ogni paio di settimane, ma posso giurarti che adesso amo Kei, e che non ho alcuna intenzione di fare il doppio gioco con lui! Oltretutto, non ero bravo neppure prima a tenere il piede in due scarpe… mi sgamavano subito… Io non sono tipo capace di tradire… figurati…  
\- Credo che non lo sia neppure Kei. - replicò lui sorridendo. - Forse è solo un po’ stanco, in questo periodo…  
\- Tu dici..? – sussurrai - Lo spero proprio…  
\- Beh… è pur vero che ormai state appiccicati da un bel po’ di anni… - mormorò tra sé e sé, riuscendo ugualmente a farmi preoccupare. - Può darsi che, pur essendoti fedele, stia cominciando ad stancarsi un po’ di questa situazione…  
\- Stancarsi… di me? - balbettai, allarmato. Boris sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Non volevo dire questo… Però pensaci: tu dopo essere scappato dal monastero hai avuto l’opportunità di provare fin da subito, almeno per un certo periodo, a vivere in modo normale e di fare esperienze di ogni genere… - fece una piccola pausa, come a voler riprendere fiato e coraggio - Si può dire invece che lui stia cominciando a vivere soltanto adesso, e tu sei stato anche il suo primo e probabilmente unico ragazzo, Yuriy… Esattamente come te Kei ha solo 20 anni ed è normale, che in qualche modo possa… beh, ‘soffrire’ per un rapporto tanto stretto…  
Lo guardai allibito.  
\- Stai dicendo che mi sono attaccato a Kei in modo morboso, tanto da spingerlo a cercare un po’ di pace altrove?! - sussurrai, rabbioso. Lui sbuffò.  
\- Non intendevo questo… quanto sei permaloso! – borbottò - E non sto neppure dicendo che stia cercando di fuggire da te per cercare consolazione con un altro… Voglio solo dire che forse stai un po’ esagerando, soprattutto ultimamente… Vabbè che gli vuoi bene, però potresti smettere di stressarlo per cercare di convincerlo a convivere con te, visto che l’hai capito anche tu che ancora non è pronto per un simile passo…  
Detto questo Boris si voltò, per sistemare dei fiori su di una tomba alla sua destra. O forse, lo fece semplicemente per farmi credere di non aver notato che mi ero morso a sangue il labbro inferiore per la rabbia.  
“E’ qualcosa di tanto sbagliato, desiderare di avere Kei al mio fianco il più possibile..?” mi chiesi tristemente. Non sapevo se Virgil avesse riferito o meno a Boris QUELLA COSA che aveva detto a me, molto tempo prima, e che mi aveva quasi fatto impazzire di gelosia. Una cosa che poi, tra l’altro, Ralph mi aveva crudelmente confermato… Ralph…  
  
“Che giornata di merda…” pensai, facendo girare le chiavi nella serratura. Ero stato di umore orrendo fin dal primo mattino, e adesso che erano quasi le nove di sera mi sentivo scoppiare… Ero talmente nervoso che avevo rinunciato agli allenamenti serali, ed ero tornato a casa prima.  
Meccanicamente buttai in un angolo il mio borsone e mi tolsi le scarpe, per infilarmi subito le pantofole che lasciavo sempre affianco la porta, infischiandomene di apparire così disordinato agli occhi di un eventuale ospite (Si presume che questa storia si svolga in Giappone, ma Yu è comunque russo… Io ho la strana abitudine di lasciare le scarpe nell’ingresso per cambiarmele subito al mio ritorno e non sporcare il pavimento, ma non convince molto mia madre… NdA). Tirai diritto verso la cucina, già facendo scorrere nella mia mente la lista degli eventuali cibi precotti che avrei potuto cuocere al microonde…  
Mi bloccai.  
Molto lentamente, feci ruotare i miei occhi verso il salotto: non mi ero sbagliato. Quelle macchie a terra c’erano veramente… macchie rosse… rosso sangue…  
Presi il respiro e, benché cominciassi ad essere attanagliato da una discreta paura, mossi qualche passo in quella direzione.  
Mi fermai di nuovo. Un braccio… con tutto il resto, vero..?  
“Calmo, Yuriy… non fare lo stupido… agitarsi non serve a nulla…” tentavo di rassicurarmi, anche se non riuscivo a trovare nessuna spiegazione razionale che potesse giustificare la presenza di un ferito… o di un cadavere… in casa mia.  
Concentrando la poca forza d'animo che ancora mi restava mi portai fino all’interno della stanza, prima che il mio istinto mi facesse cambiare idea.  
Lui aprì gli occhi non appena udì il suono prodotto dai miei passi. Per quanto fosse ricoperto ovunque del denso liquido scuro, come se fosse stato pestato a sangue o comunque colpito più volte su tutto il corpo, era di certo ancora vivo.  
Nel riconoscere all’istante quelle iridi dorate, tutta la mia paura e compassione svanì per lasciar posto solo alla rabbia: la persona che stava morendo nel mio salotto al quale tenevo tanto, insozzandomi il tappeto buono col suo sangue marcio, era Rei Kon.


	3. Villains

Che cosa strana, il terrore. Mi sentivo morire, sul serio, eppure non riuscivo a compiere un solo passo. Lui era lì, disteso davanti ai miei occhi; un’ombra bianca chiazzata di rosso su cui spiccavano due fessure d’oro: velate, affannate… Era completamente inerme, davanti a me. Stava morendo.  
La sola persona che ancora avrebbe potuto distruggere il mio piccolo mondo, la minuscola oasi di felicità che ero riuscito a creare per me e per Kei lottando strenuamente, passando attraverso prove orribili e calpestando tanti cadaveri… La sua vita era agli sgoccioli.  
Tanti pensieri corsero nella mia mente.  
Rei che premeva la sua bocca su quella di Ralph, il giorno dello scontro ad Edimburgo.  
Il suo tono pacato un momento prima che mi squarciasse il mio ventre con un coltello, per procurarsi il sangue che serviva ad evocare Chaotic Thanatos.  
Il sorrisetto beffardo che mi aveva rivolto l’ultima volta che ci eravamo visti.  
Per un attimo, m’immaginai perfino di vederlo mentre violentava Kei…  
Volsi lo sguardo altrove, disgustato. E vidi qualcosa che brillava sul suo petto: un ciondolo…  
… no…  
… TABRYS…  
… L’oggetto per il quale così tanta gente era morta, e che lo aveva reso padrone del mondo…  
… Quella strana lama tricolore che aveva trasformato un ragazzino pazzo in un dio; tutto a nostro discapito…  
Emise un respiro più profondo dei precedenti, mugolando. Soffriva, era evidente.  
Rimasi fermo nel mio angolino. Nei miei occhi, ormai, per lui non c’era alcuna pietà.  
Dopo alcuni tentativi andati a vuoto, riuscì a piegare un braccio e, facendo leva su di esso, cercò di sollevarsi da terra.  
Quasi risi quando lo vidi stramazzare al suolo nuovamente, sbattendo con violenza la testa sul pavimento per colpa di quell’improvvisa perdita di forze, con relativa mancanza punto d’appoggio e d’equilibrio.  
“Muori… muori davanti a me…”  
Era il mio unico pensiero. Non mi stavo affatto soffermando sul come fosse finito in casa mia conciato in quel modo; la paura si stava dileguando lasciando il posto ad un altro sentimento altrettanto profondo…  
Realizzai allora che io ero felice di vederlo soffrire. Vederlo dilaniato in quel modo, ridotto allo stremo, all’impotenza, umiliato… Godevo in quel momento come non mi succedeva da anni. Forse dallo scontro con Takao ai mondiali di Mosca di ben sei anni prima, quando grazie a Wolborg ero riuscito ad isolarlo in una gelida e desolata dimensione creata appositamente per quello scopo.  
Stranamente, lo scoprire di non essere riuscito a soffocare del tutto il lato sadico che c’era in me fin da ragazzino non mi sconvolse come avrei potuto razionalmente immaginare.  
Forse perché una scena del genere era stata ricreata dal mio cervello più e più volte, anche se cercavo di non farci caso… Quella era la realizzazione di una vendetta che credevo non avrei mai potuto portare a termine.  
Gli sorridevo maligno proprio come lui aveva fatto con me quel giorno, mentre strisciava verso di me usando le braccia e tenendo la faccia rivolta al suolo, lasciandosi dietro dense scie scure.  
Niente da fare. Mi piaceva, tutto quello…  
Non sentivo che odio.  
Rimasi ad osservare le sue manovre fin quando non arrivò ai miei piedi. A quel punto, prima che potesse proferire verbo o compiere una qualunque azione, gli tirai un calcio in pieno viso abbastanza forte perché rotolasse a terra su un fianco.  
\- OUCH! - mugugnò di dolore, soprattutto perché era ricaduto su una ferita aperta.  
Socchiusi gli occhi e dissi, col tono più freddo che avessi mai usato da quando avevo lasciato il monastero:  
\- Cosa vuoi da me?  
Mi rivolse il suo sguardo già pesto; dalle narici stavano colando piccoli fiotti di sangue.  
Una sola parola.  
\- Curami… - sussurrò in un soffio.  
Solo quella parola.  
Sgranai gli occhi, e un secondo dopo scoppiai a ridere di gusto.  
\- Dovrei curarti… Io? - sghignazzai, divertito per l’assurdità di quell’affermazione. Lo vidi prendere un respiro più profondo dei precedenti, prima di riprendere a balbettare:  
\- Solo tu puoi farlo… Tu ne hai il POTERE…  
Mi guardai le mani. Il candore dei miei palmi spiccava, in mezzo a tanto rosso. Ma era una purezza solo superficiale, e lo sapevo fin troppo bene…  
\- E’ vero. - gli concessi, accigliandomi - Ma non vedo perché dovrei aiutarti.  
Mi dicevo che quel visetto livido così diverso da quello che conoscevo, dai lineamenti fini ed insieme così insoliti ,oltre che accompagnato da una perenne espressione di sfida o perfidia, che dir si voglia, continuava a non ispirarmi alcuna compassione.  
Oltretutto avevo usato il mio dono di Essere Imperfetto solo una volta, su Virgil qualche anno prima, e non ero neppure certo che sarei riuscito a rifarlo… Per di più, Rei Kon era ridotto molto peggio di lui…  
\- Sono sicuro che ci riusciresti. - mormorò stupendomi, come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero.  
\- Può darsi – ammisi - , ma io non ho intenzione di farlo.  
\- … - non aggiunse nulla.  
Mi soffermai sui suoi occhi: per quanto addolorati, non mostravano alcun segno di supplica. Per quanto maligno potesse essere Rei, aveva lo stesso sguardo da ‘fiero-in-ogni-circostanza’ che mi rimandava a QUALCUN ALTRO… Brutta cosa, l’invidia…  
\- Non subito… - aggiunsi sibillino.  
Stavo cercando di prendere tempo, nel frattempo che la mia mente concludesse di analizzare la situazione e prendesse una decisione…  
Per qualche strano motivo, non avevo notato QUELL’oggetto che c’era sul tavolo fino a quel momento, quando i miei occhi colsero quasi casualmente il suo bagliore metallico sotto la luce tenue del lampadario. Lo raccolsi: un coltello. Kei aveva la brutta abitudine di fare spuntini dove capitava, e probabilmente l’ aveva usato per affettare qualcosa da mangiare stesso nel mio salotto e lo aveva dimenticato lì. Sperai solo che non mi avesse di nuovo riempito la copertura sofà di briciole, come la volta precedente…  
Mi inginocchiai affianco al ferito, che allargò gli occhi nel vedermi avvicinare a lui con quell’arnese affilato tra le mai e un indecifrabile sorrisetto stampato in faccia.  
Mi piegai verso di lui, e infilai il braccio armato sotto la sua già maltrattata casacca fino a che la mia mano non sbucò dalla parte del collo. La lama lucente s’impigliò in quella stoffa leggera, che presto cedette all’avanzata del freddo metallo: nel giro di pochi secondi, quella veste venne lacerata.  
Lo vidi strabuzzare gli occhi. Ma a cosa stava pensando,quello sporcaccione (E voi? ^-^ NdA) (Beh, conoscendoti… -.-’’’ NdLettori)? Io non ero mica come lui…  
Scostai i lembi tranciati, per poter esaminare al meglio ciò che coprivano. C’era da dire che mi sorpresi leggermente. Com’era diversa la carnagione di quel bastardo, rispetto alla mia e pure a quella di Kei… La sua pelle era dorata, anzi, biscottata… faceva venire voglia di morderla, tanto era invitante… Peccato che appartenesse ad un essere tanto rivoltante, pensai, facendo affondare lievemente la punta del coltello sul costato. Rei fece una smorfia, ma non disse nulla.  
\- Ottimo per tagliare la carne… - mormorai ironicamente compiaciuto, facendo scorrere la lama sul suo petto già martoriato, e risalendo senza fretta verso la gola ancora intatta. Mi fermai pericolosamente vicino alle soglie della carotide.  
\- Volevano uccidermi. - sussurrò, con un tono straordinariamente tranquillo.  
\- L’avevo capito… - lasciai stare il collo e mi divertì a fare disegnini sulle parti ancora sane, riempiendole di sottili linee rosse (Massì! Gioca pure a tris, a questo punto… NdRei) (Giochiamo a ‘scarnifichiamo Rei’ ? NdVittime di Rei) (… -_- NdTutti).  
\- Sono riuscito a sfuggire ai miei inseguitori, ma ero ferito troppo gravemente…  
Sussultò, quando lacerai con un solo gesto la pelle della parte interna della sua coscia.  
Osservai deliziato il liquido scarlatto impregnare velocemente i bordi del tessuto strappato, per poi stillare verso l’esterno. Ne rimasi incantato… Era dovuto al fatto che odiavo profondamente quel ragazzo e volevo solo il suo male, vero..?  
A quel pensiero tolsi gli occhi da dove si erano posati, per mettermi ad osservare il suo viso: era tinto di un grazioso color ciliegia (Scusami per averti rubato la battuta, Ilakey… ç_ç NdA)… Era forse un fin troppo arrossato, per appartenere a quello di un moribondo… Per non parlare poi del modo in cui respirava… Il suo torace si muoveva ad un ritmo più accelerato della norma, e qualcosa mi diceva che non era solo per la paura…  
Sentendomi improvvisamente turbato senza capirne bene il motivo, mi feci scivolare il coltello dalle dita. Posai le mie mani col palmo ben aperto sul suo corpo, e sibilai:  
\- Hai avuto davvero una magnifica idea a venire qui, Rei…

* * *

“Sono completamente pazzo…” pensai reclinando la testa verso dietro, e lasciando che parte della mia frangetta argentea mi ricadesse sugli occhi.  
I vapori bollenti continuavano a condensarsi in cumuli di nuvolette, che avevano inevitabilmente invaso il mio bagno e,saturandosi, appannato il grande specchio che troneggiava sul mio lavandino.  
Neppure in pieno relax, disteso nella mia amata vasca colma d’acqua calda e profumata, riuscivo a ricacciare quegli assurdi pensieri…  
Chiusi gli occhi e, quasi senza che me ne rendessi conto, la mia mano scivolò verso il basso…  
Quel ragazzino… la ‘gonguro’, come lo avevo chiamato io… Non riuscivo a smetterci di pensarci.  
A quel suo visino delicato dai tratti sottili ed eleganti, forse ancora fin troppo infantili, circondato da una folta massa di capelli biondissimi… Un biondo strano, nordico, neppure da tintura… Probabilmente Yuriy aveva ragione, a dire che fosse un occidentale…  
E i suoi occhi… certo che li avevo notati… Non erano semplicemente grigi, come aveva detto lui, erano di acciaio fuso… Ma no,forse neppure quella era una definizione corretta… Quei grandi occhi, così espressivi, non avevano nulla di freddo… Erano straordinariamente profondi, come se dentro di sé celassero l’ombra di chissà quali sentimenti e segreti… Erano malinconici… un po’ troppo, forse, per appartenere ad un semplice ragazzino della sua età…  
Un ragazzino… certo… Poteva un ragazzino essere così attraente? Eccitante..?  
L’immagine del suo collo flessuoso, da cigno, che spuntava dalla maglia chiara spiccando per il contrasto dovuto al suo artificioso colore, era ben impresso dentro di me… Così come le forme del suo corpo pieno e sodo, pur se appena adolescente… e il suo sedere alto…  
Sbuffai, facendo ricadere schifato nell’acqua la mia mano.  
Sarebbe stato meglio darmi un po’ più da fare con Yuriy, da quel momento in poi. Magari, a forza di insoddisfazioni in ‘quel’ senso, stavo cominciando a rivolgermi verso una brutta strada… Dio mio… Un bambino… quello era praticamente un bambino..!  
Erano anni che non mi sentivo così indignato verso me stesso… così PERVERSO…

* * *

In quale razza di guaio mi ero andando a cacciare… Santo cielo… sarebbe finita male, me lo sentivo… O c’era forse un modo per rimediare a quel casino, e mi sfuggiva..?  
\- Basterebbe un po’ di farina, e una spazzola morbida. - decretò Rei Kon, esaminando con attenzione il tappeto sul quale mezz’ora prima stava per morire. - Sai, per togliere le macchie di sangue… Per fortuna non sono arrivato a sporcare il divano e la carta da parati…  
Il maledetto cinese in quel momento indossava solo una maglietta scura abbastanza lunga da coprire l’inguine, ma accovacciato in quel modo si potevano comunque intravedere i bordi dei suoi slip che spuntavano da sotto… Tutto ciò, per qualche motivo, cominciava a darmi fastidio. Un immenso fastidio.  
La maglia che indossava era mia, così come mi apparteneva l’asciugamano che si era avvolto attorno la testa a mo’ di turbante per trattenere i capelli. Gli avevo permesso di farsi una doccia perché non mi chiazzasse i mobili col sangue di cui era ancora sporco, e gli avevo dato quel vecchio maglione che ormai mi andava stretto per coprirsi, visto che i suoi vecchi abiti erano stati ridotti a brandelli.  
Mi sentivo alquanto inquieto, e lui parve percepirlo… Mi stava guardando.  
\- Non muoverti di qui. - gli intimai minaccioso - Vado a cercarti dei pantaloni…


	4. In memory of Him

\- Quindi, Rei Kon sarebbe morto… - balbettai, dopo essermi fatto forza.  
\- Sì. - affermò, vagamente riluttante  
Il ragazzo dai capelli color lavanda, mio vecchio compagno di squadra, uno dei miei pochi amici dai tempi del monastero e che pure a causa del mio comportamento, per un certo periodo, era diventato un sicario agli ordini di gente che avrebbe avuto piacere nel sapermi morto… lui non poteva capire il reale motivo del mio sbigottimento. Per il semplice fatto che, dando le spalle alla porta, non aveva potuto vedere Rei Kon zampettare per il MIO corridoio dopo aver fatto un’incursione nella MIA cucina, per poi dileguarsi verso la MIA cantina dopo essersi accorto della presenza del MIO ospite, con in mano il barattolo dei MIEI sottaceti gialli… sia a me che a Rei Kon piacevano un sacco i sottaceti, che cosa curiosa… se mi avesse finito pure quel barattolo lo avrei ammazzato, sul serio!  
\- Virgil ne è proprio sicuro..? - riuscii a biascicare, non appena l’agile figura del cinese sparì da sotto i miei occhi.  
Boris sospirò, passandosi una mano nei capelli. Era molto agitato, e si vedeva… Sporse il busto della mia direzione e mormorò, come se non avesse voluto che altri lo sentissero:  
\- Non sarei venuto a disturbarti se non avessimo avuto in mano prove concrete… so quanto di da fastidio riprendere CERTI argomenti in mano… - per quanto stesse facendo il possibile per non turbare il mio animo sensibile, il suo sguardo lasciava trasparire una certa gioia. - Anche se è un genere di avvenimento che viene tenuto strettamente in segreto, per quanto possibile, pare che il Capo dell’Organizzazione sia cambiato… Virgil ne è sicuro al cento per cento… e se il Capo è cambiato, significa che qualcuno ha finalmente fatto fuori Rei Kon…  
“Quanto siete ingenui, amici miei…” pensai, dall’alto della mia conoscenza.  
\- Non so che dire… - borbottai. Proprio vero…  
Boris mi guardò in modo strano. Forse si aspettava una reazione più entusiasta, da parte mia..?  
\- Pensa solo a questo: adesso, le probabilità che tu e Kei rimaniate nuovamente coinvolti in qualche affare dell’Organizzazione, scendono praticamente a zero. - disse quasi allegramente - Le ricerche sui G.P.C. e Tabrys erano note solo negli ambienti più alti, e a quanto pare non era interesse di Rei Kon che i risultati venissero diffusi in giro… Lo stesso Virgil, che è il G.P.C. del colore Magenta, non ha avuto alcun tipo di problema, figurati tu che sei il suo Essere Imperfetto… E a questo punto anche Kei, il G.P.C. Rosso, non dovrebbe più correre alcun pericolo.  
Rimasi un po’ a pensare, poi mormorai, quasi tra me e me:  
\- Se Rei è morto, sorgerà al suo posto un nuovo Essere Imperfetto Rosso… Ma si è mai saputo cosa ne è stato dei possessori del potere Blu..?  
Boris allargò gli occhi. C’era un motivo preciso, per fargli credere che quella domanda, per me, avesse una significato preciso…  
\- No. - mormorò, con un filo di voce - Le ricerche che Rei ha portato aventi sono riuscite ad individuare l’Essere Imperfetto Blu, che poi sarebbe una ragazza che lavora all’Organizzazione… Ma il nuovo G.P.C. Blu non è mai stato rintracciato… dalla morte di Ralph.  
Ralph… aveva detto che non sarebbe mai più tornato ad infastidirci, ma i realtà il suo fantasma non aveva mai smesso di aleggiare su di noi… o almeno, su chi come me non lo aveva dimenticato… Lui era il più potente dei tre G.P.C., e a partire da lui era stato creato quell’orrore, Chaotic Thanatos… ma io avevo anche altri e più personali motivi per averlo in odio…  
\- Il suo corpo non è mai stato ritrovato, vero?  
Mi guardò tristemente.  
\- E’ stato risucchiato dalla Nube Nera, non è semplicemente precipitato di sotto. Abbiamo provato a fare delle ricerche, ma di lui non è rimasto nulla… di fisico, sul fondo della grotta.  
Il corpo di Ralph sfracellato su quelle pietre.  
Anche se per un secondo soltanto, non potei fare a meno d’immaginarmelo…  
Mi passai una mano sul viso, avvertendo un grosso senso di pesantezza opprimermi tutt’ad un tratto.  
\- Eravate molto amici voi due, vero? - gli chiesi a bruciapelo.  
Boris, chiaramente pentitosi di aver portato alla luce quell’argomento, abbassò gli occhi verso il suolo.  
\- Non so neppure io com’è successo… - sussurrò, quasi si dovesse scusare di qualcosa.  
lang=FR - Te ne penti..?  
\- No.  
Nei suoi occhi violetti, adesso, si era accesa una luce fiammeggiante che avevo visto in lui ben di rado, solo quando si apprestava a difendere qualcosa alla quale teneva veramente molto. Boris doveva averlo amato sinceramente, ma evidentemente temeva di offendermi in qualche modo con le sue parole.  
\- Se ti ho fatto questa domanda, è perché non temevo di sentirne la risposta…  
Sorrise.  
\- Anche se non ci somigliavamo per nulla e siamo stati insieme per poco tempo, tra noi si era stranamente istaurato un forte legame… - fissava l’angolo del tavolino del mio soggiorno, troppo pudico per mostrarsi a pieno a me mentre analizzava i propri sentimenti. - Era una cosa strana, soprattutto per me, che da sempre ero stato abituato soprattutto a FARE DEL MALE… Per qualche motivo, invece, quando l’ho guardato negli occhi per la prima volta, in me è scattato qualcosa… io desideravo PROTEGGERLO…  
Ridacchiò, forse divertito a quel pensiero. In effetti, l’idea di Boris che difendeva fisicamente Ralph suonava un po’ strana anche a me…  
\- Per i motivi che già sai, io non l’ho mai preso molto in simpatia… - sussurrai, quando smise di parlare.  
Mi guardò dritto negli occhi, stravolta. Potevo leggere un certo nervosismo, in lui.  
\- Se intendi sapere se sono stato a letto con lui, se mi ha violentato o ha tentato di farmi fare qualcos’altro contro la mia volontà, la mia risposta è NO. - disse seccamente, categorico.  
\- Lo odio…  
\- E’ morto… e i morti non tornano…  
\- Lo odio lo stesso… Non l’ho mai potuto soffrire, lo sai…  
\- Yuriy…Ralph Jurgens è da considerarsi un capitolo CHIUSO della tua vita..!  
\- Kei ha fatto sesso con lui.  
Calò un silenzio da cimitero.  
Alzai i miei occhi, che si erano ormai riempiti di lacrime, per ritrovare quelli del mio amico che mi guardava sbigottito.  
\- Cosa..? - balbettò frastornato.  
\- Me lo ha detto Virgil, e me lo ha confermato Ralph stesso prima di uccidersi… E’ successo prima che lui cancellasse i suoi ricordi, subito dopo la morte di Igor… - le lacrime, che già bruciavano negli angoli dei miei occhi, cominciarono a sgorgare senza che io riuscissi a fare più nulla per fermarle - E non sono neppure certo che sia stata sul serio l’unica volta…  
Scoppiai a piangere come uno stupido. Non ci stavo capendo più niente… non pensavo più a nulla, e dalla mia gola non usciva più alcun suono se non le mie grida di dolore. L’unica cosa reale che ancora riuscivo a percepire distintamente, era il confortante abbraccio di Boris.  
\- Su… calmati… - mi mormorò, accarezzandomi dolcemente il capo. Non riuscivo a fare altro se non singhiozzare appeso al suo collo, desiderando di sentire più forte attorno a me quella stretta.  
Si voltò non appena udì il rumore di un vetro infranto. Nella semioscurità del seminterrato, intravidi i suoi occhi d’oro spalancarsi per la sorpresa.  
\- Mi spiace… - mormorò costernato.  
M’inginocchiai sul pavimento, per osservare meglio i frammenti ancora più o meno intergi dell’oggetto che avevo quasi maciullato: un barattolo.  
\- I sottaceti…  
Stese le gambe sciogliendosi dalla sua precedente posa accovacciata, portandole giù dal divano.  
\- Avevo fame. - si scusò - E’ da ieri pomeriggio che non mangio…  
Quel suo appunto mi infastidii. Anche se, in effetti, mi ero totalmente scordato che da circa una settimana avevo un coinquilino piuttosto pericoloso nascosto nel piano più inferiore della mia casa, e stavolta mi ero perfino dimenticato di dargli da mangiare…  
\- La prossima volta, ricordami di preparare qualcosa pure per te. - borbottai torvamente, come se fosse stato lui nel torto.  
Non mi ricordavo neppure più perché ero sceso lì sotto, dopo che Boris se n’era andato, così finsi di dover cercare un libro che era riposto in uno scatolone che si trovava a quel piano solo per avere l’occasione di dargli le spalle. Gli occhi… i miei occhi! Erano ancora arrossati per il pianto! ’’°’’_’’°’’  
Preso da quell’improvviso pensiero, e imbarazzato all’idea che Rei lo notasse (cosa molto poco probabile, dato che lì sotto non c’era molta luce… e poi, se non fosse stato così, ci avrebbe fatto caso fin da prima…), afferrai il primo volume che mi capitò alla mano e mi affrettai a raggiungere la via delle scale.  
Dopo un paio di gradini frettolosamente saliti, però, sentii la sua voce chiamarmi:  
\- Yuriy..! - mi fermai, e mi voltai verso di lui - Io… la prima cosa che ho desiderato, quando ho visto Ralph… è stata quella di scoparmelo…

* * *

“No… assurdo…”  
Rimasi immobile, a terra, lasciando che quella polvere m’insudiciasse i pantaloni. Avevo troppa paura, per muovermi…  
I miei occhi osservarono il mio Beyblade girare, fin quando, come se avesse improvvisamente perso la spinta, collassò su sé stesso e crollò, fermandosi.  
Il suo Bit Chip brillava come mai prima d’allora.  
Cos’era la roba strana che ne era uscita un attimo prima, un animale..?  
Sì, mi era sembrato proprio un animale… possente, enorme, avvolto da una strana aura violacea…  
Un uccello?  
No… Il muso era da uccello e aveva anche le ali, mi pareva, quelle di un’aquila… ma le sue zampe posteriori erano quelle di un leone… Mi ricordava qualcosa… una bestia mitologica, forse… un… un…  
\- Un grifone…  
Mi voltai verso dietro, nell’udire quella voce del tono basito: gli occhi scarlatti del ragazzo, da sotto la frangia argentea, mi fissavano allibiti, scioccati come se avesse avuto davanti un fantasma. Era pallido. Molto pallido…  
\- L’hai visto anche tu..?


	5. A cup of coffee

Nonostante tutto, da quando lo avevo ‘sistemato’ nella mia cantina, non avevo sentito Rei lamentarsi neppure una volta. Non aveva avuto nulla in contrario ad indossare i miei vestiti smessi, di qualche anno prima, che gli andavano male perché troppo lunghi ma allo stesso tempo troppo stretti… Non mi faceva pesare più di tanto che lo lasciassi scalzo, con soltanto quelle sue strane scarpe ancora chiazzate di rosso, benché fossimo in Dicembre inoltrato… Che lo facessi dormire su un divano scomodissimo a costo di fargli spezzare la schiena, e per di più in un ambiente tanto umido… Che mi dimenticassi, a volte per giorni, di dargli da mangiare… Non diceva nulla in contrario neppure sul fatto che lo tenessi confinato lì sotto, chiudendo a chiave il grosso portone in ferro battuto che portava alle scale quando non ero in casa o semplicemente dormivo… Per non parlare poi della noia: come passava il suo tempo, rinchiuso in quella prigione polverosa (… NdRei) (-.-’’’ NdA) (E no!!! >////< NdYuriy)…?  
Non ero molto ospitale, certo, ma di lui non mi fidavo assolutamente. Non potevo fidarmi… Ad essere sinceri, dopo tutto quello che mi aveva fatto non riuscivo a provare nei suoi confronti un qualche sentimento di pietà. Non capivo neppure perché lo avessi lasciato vivere, quando quella sera me lo ero ritrovato morente in salotto… La verità era che, proprio in quell’occasione, mi era capitato di scorgere in me qualcosa che non mi era affatto piaciuto… Alcuni anni prima avevo avuto la conferma che, in ognuno di noi, esiste una zona oscura, una specie di stanza degli orrori che si apre quando meno uno se lo aspetta, lasciando uscire ciò che dovrebbe tenere celato. Ripensando al me stesso crudele che aveva provato piacere nel tagliuzzare la pelle già maltrattata di uno che, per quanto malvagio fosse, era pur sempre in fin di vita, e che era riuscito a fermarsi solo quando si era reso conto che piaceva anche a lui (-_-° NdYu-Chan e Rei) (Ma è vero! NdA), fui colto da una vertigine.  
Rimasi per qualche minuto immobile al mio posto sentendomi la testa di piombo, seduto sulla sedia della cucina e con la schiena poggiata al muro, finché non sentii il caffé gorgogliare nella moka (Non vi state chiedendo perché mai un russo, in Giappone, stia preparando il caffè usando una macchinetta presumibilmente italiana, vero..? NdA): lo lasciai fuoriuscire per qualche altro istante, approfittando per riprendermi un altro po’, poi mi alzai per andare a spegnere la fiamma.  
Versai il liquido bollente e scuro in una tazzina, e il solo sentire quell’inebriante aroma mi rallegrò: io adoravo il caffé… Sorbii lentamente la mia tazza, gustandomelo fino in fondo, lasciando quasi che quel calore forse eccessivo mi stordisse. Ma mi andava bene così: volevo solo caffé nerissimo, cocente e amaro.  
Ripresomi almeno in parte, lasciai la tazzina nel lavandino e mi apprestai a lasciare quella stanza. Ero arrivato alle soglie della porta, quando mi fermai: mi era venuto in mente che era rimasto un altro poco di caffé, in fondo alla macchinetta… Cioè, insomma… non potevo mica bermene due di seguito, mi avrebbe fatto male… E poi il caffé freddo non mi piaceva… a riscaldarlo non se ne parlava, niente sciacquette per me, solo caffé appena fatto… Perché poi ne avevo fatto così tanto..? Ora avrei dovuto buttarlo, e non valeva la pena… insomma, cioè (Scusa..? NdLettori)…  
Trenta secondi dopo, sentendomi vagamente stupido, stavo scendendo al piano di sotto con una tazza colma fino all’orlo in mano, tentando di non rovesciarmi il contenuto sui piedi.  
Bussai davanti al portone socchiuso. Non ottenendo risposta, lo spinsi di lato con una mano ed entrai.  
\- Rei..? - provai, a voce bassa. Magari dormiva, supposi. Non che ci fosse molto da fare là sotto…  
Invece lo trovai seduto nel centro della stanza, che si fissava tetramente le punte dei capelli mentre nell’altra mano reggeva il pettine che mi aveva chiesto, e che io gli avevo concesso. Era la prima volta, che lo vedevo con i capelli sciolti. Non immaginavo che fossero davvero tanto lunghi, né che sulla sua testa facessero un effetto così… strano.  
\- Ti rendi conto? - alzò finalmente gli occhi su di me e borbottò, come se fossi stato sempre lì a seguire i suoi processi logici - Tu fai tanto per farli crescere, per curarli al meglio, usi i prodotti migliori… e ti ritrovi pieno di doppie punte!  
\- Ne ho qualcuna anch’io… - mormorai, a mo’ di consolazione.  
Posò sulla scrivania il pettine, con un gesto brusco.  
\- Certe volte mi viene voglia di rasarmeli a zero, ti giuro… - bofonchiò arrotolandosi una ciocca corvina attorno ad un dito, con in volto un’aria corrucciata.  
\- Beh… - non sapendo esattamente cosa dire e come comportarmi, mi portai alle labbra la tazzina che avevo portato con me e ne bevvi qualche sorso senza pensarci troppo.  
\- Me ne lasci un po’ ? - sussurrò, come se si fosse effettivamente accorto di me solo in quel momento.  
Senza pensarci troppo gli allungai il piccolo recipiente di porcellana, che lui mi tolse di mano gentilmente. Bevve da quella stessa tazzina anche lui senza rifletterci troppo su, mi era parso, ma dal lato opposto a dove io avevo precedentemente posato la bocca.  
\- Perché sei venuto da me? - gli chiesi, tutto d’un fiato.  
Mi guardò in un modo che non riuscii a decifrare.  
\- Ero certo che mi avresti lasciato morire. - mormorò. Allargai gli occhi, sentendomi completamente spiazzato… e lui lo capì. - Volevo solo vedere questo posto per un’ultima volta…  
Mi resi conto che stavo tremando.  
Perché..?  
Forse perché intuivo cosa stava per dirmi.  
\- Questa casa è stata realizzata da Igor per Ralph… - dissi, quasi senza rendermene conto - Una specie di regalo fattogli senza che lui lo sapesse…  
\- Esatto. – asserì - Il Comandante la progettò dopo che Ralph, toltagli la memoria, fu mandato via dall’Organizzazione, e una volta costruita la donò alla famiglia Jurgens con la scusa di suggellare un affare particolarmente ben riuscito… In realtà, molte di queste stanze riproducono alla perfezione quello che era l’appartamento di Dizdar… forse sperava che, vedendole, potesse ricordarsi di lui…  
\- … - sentii ancora una volta quel capogiro…  
\- Quando Ralph è diventato il mio amante, ci siamo incontrati qui molto spesso. - disse, come a voler rispondere alla mia muta domanda. - Un mio tentativo per sporcare i ricordi, seppur sigillati, dell’unica notte che erano riusciti a passare insieme, credo…  
Non parlò più, limitandosi a ruotare la tazza fra le dita, facendo scorrere sul fondo ciò che restava del caffé. Fui costretto a sedermi: le gambe cominciavano a cedermi.  
\- Stavano insieme già allora..? - ebbi il coraggio di chiedergli.  
\- Ralph e Igor si sono frequentati alla Sezione del Nord per almeno qualche anno, ma non so dirti quanto i loro rapporti si fossero… APPROFONDITI, in tutto quel tempo… So solo che la notte prima della partenza di Ralph, sono stati insieme.  
\- Sono stati insieme… - biascicai, sentendomi preda di uno strano senso di gelosia.  
Ma che mi stava succedendo..? Era vero, non avevo mai preso bene il fatto che mio cugino mi avesse mentito per anni e, in fondo, non avevo mai accettato completamente neppure il fatto di averlo scoperto gay ed innamorato di quel ragazzo odioso, che mi aveva preso in giro a sua volta e che in quel modo mi aveva strappato il suo affetto… Ma Igor per me era sempre stato una specie di padre, la persona che più mi aveva aiutato dopo la mia fuga… o almeno, così avevo sempre creduto. Ed ora, a tre anni dalla sua morte, mi rendevo conto con sgomento di aver provato nei suoi confronti, forse anche solo per un istante, sentimenti non proprio innocenti…  
\- Mi piaceva, Igor… - bisbigliò il cinese, come se avesse paura a dirlo. Reagii male, infatti:  
\- Sei andato a letto pure con lui ?! - sibilai rabbioso.  
Reclinò la testa da un lato e si passò il pollice della mano sinistra sulle labbra, dubbioso.  
\- Una volta.  
Scostai lo sguardo da lui, sempre più confuso.  
\- Perché… - mormorai quella parola, priva di senso in quel consenso.  
\- E’ stato lui a chiedermelo.  
\- Impossibile..! - lo aggredii, con nessuna intenzione di credergli.  
\- Mi dispiace dirtelo, Yuriy, ma tuo cugino era tipo da farsi tutti coloro che gli si presentavano come disponibili… compreso me, che a 13 anni già avevo fama di essere una puttana… - non c’era nessuna sfumatura ironica o beffarda, nella sua voce. - E poi, ce n’erano così tanti, di quelli che speravano di ottenere i suoi favori offrendosi a lui…  
\- Vuol dire che lui accettava certi generi di compromessi..?  
\- No, figurati… - mormorò - Più che altro, ne approfittava per divertirsi e poi scaricava i suoi amanti dopo un po’, appena si stancava di loro… Forse per lui anche quello era un modo per dimostrare la propria supremazia nell’Organizzazione… in QUEL senso, era davvero instancabile… - ridacchiò, e io lo guardai male.  
Rimasi zitto, non sapendo bene cos’altro dirgli. Sentire certe cose mi aveva messo addosso una tristezza e un senso di delusione tremendi, ma alla fine erano avvenimenti legati al passato… Igor era morto, e qualunque cosa adesso mi accorgessi di aver provato verso di lui, non avrei più potuto realizzarla. Oltretutto, per quanto cambiasse il ragazzo, il mio avversario maggiore restava sempre lo stesso… Ralph.  
\- Ti è piaciuto, almeno? - replicai finalmente, pungente quanto amareggiato.  
Mi fissò per qualche attimo, prima di rispondermi. Per un secondo, uno soltanto, mi parve che avesse avuto in volto un’espressione triste…  
\- Mi ha fatto male. - borbottò, con un tono infantile che mi avrebbe fatto sorridere, se fosse stato il caso - Igor non era fatto per prendersi cura di un bimbetto con poca esperienza qual ero io allora…  
\- ‘Poca esperienza’..? - ribattei poco convinto ,soprattutto ripensando a ciò che aveva detto in precedenza.  
Rei sbuffò.  
\- Il fatto che io fossi già stato con altri prima di lui, non voleva certo dire che sapessi bene come soddisfarlo… - bofonchiò, all’apparenza leggermente contrariato - E una volta constatato che non ci sapevo fare più di tanto, il Comandante cominciò ad andare di fretta… probabilmente era anche particolarmente frustrato per il fatto che avessero cacciato via Ralph, e non era certo in vena di mettersi a perdere tempo con me…  
Quelle sue parole suscitarono in me un certo imbarazzo: non mi aspettavo certo che si mettesse sul serio a raccontarmi storie tanto personali, e oltretutto che ammettesse di non… averci saputo fare più di tanto, per lo meno in passato… Io non sarei mai andato a confidare le mie eventuali defaillance ad un estraneo… a lui, poi…  
\- Certo che Igor deve essere stato davvero un tipo egoista, in questo senso…  
\- Non è che fosse egoista, - riprese lui - è solo che preferiva fosse l’altro a fare tutto per lui (Che razza di discorsi… NdIgor redivivo) (Devo ricordarti cosa è successo..? -.- NdRalph, redivivo pure lui)… Mi sa che avrebbe passato ore a farsi accarezzare, per poi saltare addosso al suo partner non appena si fosse sentito pronto…  
\- Io questo lo chiamo egoismo! - replicai convinto.  
Mi resi conto che mi stava sorridendo, e questo mi sorprese.  
\- Kei è stato molto fortunato, a mettersi con te…  
\- Credo che Kei non mi abbia mai amato.  
Che strano giorno, che era quello. Anche se eravamo in pieno inverno e c’era la temperatura adatta, invece che nevicare pioveva a catinelle… Proprio come la sera in cui Igor ci aveva rivelato la verità riguardo agli Esseri Imperfetti e ai G.P.C. (Nel capitolo 12 di TR. NdA), il cielo lacrimava assieme alla mia anima dilaniata.  
\- Com’è bella… - bisbigliò il cinese.  
\- E’ solo pioggia. - replicai lapidario.  
Come se non avesse minimamente sentito quelle mie ultime, scoraggianti parole, rivolse i suoi occhi d’oro da felino verso la finestra, anche se da là poteva solo osservare l’acqua che si rifrangeva al suolo. Il suo era lo sguardo di un bambino che scopre qualcosa di nuovo e meraviglioso, e ascoltava quel suono cadenzato incantato, quasi estasiato. Quell’essere abietto era certamente più in sintonia con la natura di quanto non lo fossi mai stato io…  
\- Non lo avevo mai calcolato.  
\- Eh? - mi riscossi. C’ero cascato anch’io…  
\- Non pensavo che Kei potesse far perdere la testa a Ralph. - quella sua frase mi gelò - Inizialmente, ero stato convinto che gl’interessassi tu… sono stato perfino GELOSO di te… Non mi sono neppure sorpreso quando si è messo con Igor, per me che conoscevo tutta la storia è apparso quasi scontato… ma Kei…  
\- Quei due si somigliano. - ammisi a malincuore.  
\- E’ vero, ed è proprio per questo motivo che ho cominciato a desiderare Kei Hiwatari in quel modo spasmodico…  
C’era qualcosa di diverso, nei suoi occhi. Le pupille si erano ridotte ad una fessura. Ma non era solo quello…  
Stavo tremando. Sperai che non ci facesse caso.  
\- Per questo lo hai violentato..? - gli domandai, in un soffio.  
Abbassò gli occhi a terra. Non me l’aspettavo…  
\- Non sono mai stato sessualmente attratto da lui. - ammise, provocando il mio sconcerto - Ciò che mi piaceva era il suo lato oscuro, l’enorme sofferenza che avvertivo gravargli dentro, tutti quei contrasti… perché era IDENTICO al Ralph che conoscevo io ma che non riuscivo ad avere completamente…  
\- Ma Kei stava cambiando… - cominciavo a capire.  
\- Già. Dopo la sconfitta della Borg a Mosca, lui era diventato diverso… cominciava a fidarsi delle persone, a provare sollievo e sentimenti normali… prima o poi avrebbe incontrato una brava ragazza, se ne sarebbe innamorato e io lo avrei perso, come avevo perso colui che mai ero riuscito ad avere sul serio…  
\- E tu per questo lo hai violentato… - replicai, con voce sempre più tremante d’ira.  
\- Nonostante le apparenze, l’equilibrio interiore di Kei era così fragile… Mi è BASTATO stuprarlo perché quell’armonia si spezzasse, e lui si richiudesse in sé stesso tornado ad essere QUELLO DI PRIMA…  
Un fulmine squarciò le tenebre.  
\- Tu…  
Posò una mano sulla mia guancia, facendomi trasalire.  
\- Non sono qui per chiedere perdono.  
Non ci vidi più: scattai, e gli diedi un pugno talmente forte che praticamente ruzzolò al suolo..!  
Mi guardai scioccato la mia stessa mano, meravigliato per quell’atto tanto impulsivo (benché la mia furia fosse più che giustificata…), mentre lui si rialzava da terra ormai conscio del sangue che gli sgorgava dal naso e dal labbro inferiore, che doveva essersi involontariamente morso nella caduta.  
\- Mi spiace… - balbettai non appena lo vidi rialzarsi, ancora intontito.  
\- Non è vero. - sussurrò, fissandomi in modo strano.  
\- Vuoi che ti guarisca? - mi avvicinai a lui.  
\- Non c’è bisogno che tu ti senta in colpa per quello che hai fatto, Yuriy… - disse invece, battendosi le mani sui pantaloni per far cader la polvere. - Io ti ho provocato e tu hai reagito, non c’è nulla di strano… altri avrebbero fatto di peggio.  
Mi accorsi che il sangue dal suo naso continuava a scorrere giù in quantità preoccupante. Presi il fazzoletto che avevo in tasca (Non l’hai usato per pulirti il naso, vero..? NdRei), e lo utilizzai per ripulirgli il mento e il collo. Fu un gesto automatico almeno quanto il pugno che gli avevo sferrato poco prima.  
Mi bloccò la mano.  
\- Yuriy… - disse, alzando la testa verso di me - Non c’è bisogno che tu ti sforzi di trattarmi bene, se mi odi.

* * *

\- Sì… - mormorò lui fievolmente. Tentò un sorriso, nell’evidente tentativo di rassicurarmi, ma si vedeva lontano un miglio che era un sorriso TIRATO…  
\- Oh… allora non sono pazzo… - biascicai quelle parole senza molto senso giusto per dire qualcosa. Avevo riconosciuto in lui il ragazzo che mi aveva restituito il mio Beyblade quando avevo sbagliato il lancio qualche tempo prima, e sapevo benissimo che lui era Kei Hiwatari, un noto campione del mio sport preferito… Avevo anche identificato l’altra persona che era con lui come Yuriy Ivanov, suo partner in battaglia e, a stare a sentire certe dicerie, anche nella vita…  
\- No che non lo sei… - si avvicinò, e io mi raggomitolai su me stesso d’istinto, impercettibilmente.  
Non mi piaceva il suo tono, e ancor di meno la sua espressione… Oltre a non aver ancora ripreso colore in viso, i suoi straordinari occhi purpurei continuavano a squadrarmi spalancati, come se stesse vedendo qualcosa di assolutamente terrificante ma non riuscisse a distogliere lo sguardo. Non mi pareva di essere così orrendo, e proprio non riuscivo a capire perché sembrasse ancora più stravolto di me, dopo che il mio Bey aveva ‘vomitato’ quella cosa…  
Mi alzai da terra, stanco di strisciare nella polvere e consapevole del fatto che non avrei potuto darmi alla fuga in quella posizione.  
\- Non ha l’aria di sentirsi molto bene. - decretai, dandogli del lei come a voler mantenere le distanze, dato che sapevo bene che non doveva avere più di 20 anni.  
Si passò una mano sul volto, stranamente sudato nonostante fossimo in inverno. Era nervoso, e si vedeva…  
\- No, va tutto bene… - mormorò - Credo di avere qualcosa da dirti…  
“E chi ti dice che io voglia starti a sentire?” pensai atterrito, nel constatare che mi trovavo solo con lui in un posto alquanto isolato… Poteva anche essere un campione internazionale di Beyblade, ma ciò non escludeva a priori la possibilità che fosse pure un maniaco!  
\- Forse è meglio andare in un bar. - suggerii, più che altro nel tentativo di trascinarlo in un luogo dove ci fosse gente - Ne conosco giusto uno qui vicino… Bere un bicchiere d’acqua le farà bene.  
Dopo qualche attimo che mi parve durare un’eternità, con mio enorme sollievo lo vidi annuire.  
\- Mi sa che hai ragione…  
  
Eravamo seduti a quel tavolo da qualche minuto, e mi parve che si fosse almeno in parte ripreso: il suo colorito non era più cadaverico come prima, e anche il tono di voce si era fatto più tranquillo. Non che fossi molto contento di essermelo portato appresso, ma adesso che si era calmato mi sembrava VAGAMENTE meno minaccioso…  
\- Allora, dov’è il problema? - mormorai incerto, per poi proseguire più duramente, per quanto mi fosse possibile - Non ho ancora capito cosa vuole da me…  
\- Potresti evitare di darmi del lei? – borbottò - Ho solo 20 anni, così mi fai sentire vecchio…  
\- Io invece ne ho 12. - dissi, nella speranza che,venendo a conoscenza della grossa differenza d’età che ci separava, smettesse di farsi eventuali pensieri equivoci sul mio conto. Forse era stata solo una mia impressione sbagliata dovuta al nervosismo, ma mi era parso che avesse buttato almeno un paio di occhiate al mio sedere, mentre camminavamo per strada… Mio Dio, ma chi me l’aveva fatto fare..!  
\- 12..? - mormorò, quasi deluso.  
\- 13 a Gennaio. - replicai, con una certa faccia tosta.  
\- Gennaio… anche un mio amico li compie a Gennaio… Io invece ne faccio 21 il prossimo Luglio (Le date dei compleanni sono inventate. NdA). - rispose, come se non mi avesse sentito - Comunque, dicevo, devo dirti una cosa molto importante…  
\- Riguardo quel coso che è uscito dal mio Bey?  
\- Sì… si chiama Bit Power. Non sono in molti ad averne uno, considerati fortunato… - disse, con un tono quasi solenne. - Si tratta di un’energia molto particolare presente da sempre in natura e di cui si ritrovano traccia fin dalle antiche civiltà, che si presenta sotto forma animale e che, nel caso dei Beyblade, aiuta la persona che si è scelta come padrone rendendola molto più potente della norma.  
\- E questo… Bit Power, come lo hai chiamato tu, perché mai avrebbe scelto proprio me, che a stento centro l’arena, se pure ci riesco..? - chiesi sospettoso.  
\- Beh, io non conosco il tuo livello ed in effetti non capisco bene neppure perché abbia scelto una persona che, bada bene, a detta tua e non mia, non è particolarmente brava in questo sport… In ogni caso, in genere i Bit si legano a possibili campioni o a gente particolarmente motivata, ed evidentemente tu lo sei.  
Quei complimenti in un certo senso mi lusingavano, perché da come mi aveva illustrato lui la faccenda pareva che questi Bit Power fossero una specie di dono del cielo per pochi prescelti… tuttavia, era ancora piuttosto scettico.  
\- Anche tu hai uno di questi animali? - gli chiesi. Lo vidi rabbuiarsi visibilmente. Che avevo detto, di sbagliato..?  
\- Una volta ne avevo uno, una fenice per la precisione. - mormorò, sorridendo tristemente - Ma poi mi ha abbandonato.  
\- Abbandonato..?  
\- Se non lo curi o ti comporti male, il tuo Bit Power può anche sceglierti di lasciarti per sempre…  
Mi chiesi cosa avesse fatto lui di male perché la sua fenice finisse con l’abbandonarlo, ma non lo dissi.  
\- E adesso cosa dovrei fare..? - domandai incredulo.  
\- Lo capirai da solo. – sussurrò - Devi entrare in confidenza con le tua Bestia Sacra…  
\- Cioè..?  
\- Non è una cosa che posso dirti io, varia da caso a caso… - mi scrutò con una tale intensità da farmi quasi arrossire.  
\- Credi che io potrei riuscirci? - balbettai. Che stupido! Gli avevo dato del tu senza accorgermene..!  
\- Certo che ci riuscirai. - decretò deciso - Anche se qualcosa mi dice che ti è capitata tra le mani una bestiola alquanto inquieta…  
Senza aggiungere altro si alzò, e posò qualcosa sul tavolo. Se ne uscì dal locale alzando appena un braccio in segno di saluto, lasciandomi totalmente allibito. Percorsi il tavolo con lo sguardo: aveva lasciato dei soldi (abbastanza per pagare la consumazione ad entrambi) e un foglietto, su cui c’era scritto il suo numero di cellulare.

* * *

Erano passati un altro paio di giorni da quando avevo mollato quel pugno a Rei, ed era ormai più di una settimana che lo tenevo nascosto in casa mia. Ancora non avevo deciso che farne…  
Erano quasi le nove di sera, avevo una certa fame ed ero anche in ritardo sulla tabella di marcia, perciò mi decisi a togliere dal freezer il primo surgelato che mi capitò a portata di mano perché diventasse la mia cena. Non avevo né il tempo né la voglia di provare a prepararmi qualcosa dio meglio… ero un pessimo cuoco.  
Mi accorsi che il cinese mi stava guardando quasi con pietà.  
\- Che c’è, non ti piace? - sbuffai infastidito.  
\- No, no, va benissimo… - si affrettò a rispondere. - Ma, per curiosità, tu vai sempre e solo avanti a surgelati..?  
Perché gli avevo permesso di stare in cucina..?  
\- Non so cucinare. - ammisi.  
\- Allora lascia che lo faccia io. - ribatté, cogliendomi alla sprovvista per l’ennesima volta.  
\- Tu..? Sai farlo?  
\- Anche se parecchio tempo fa io ho lavorato in un ristorante, sai?A Parigi (Nella 1^ serie di ‘Beyblade’, ricordate? NdA)… Veramente ero un cameriere, ma ho imparato comunque tante cose lì…  
Nel frattempo che il mio cervello elaborasse una risposta, il telefono squillò.  
\- Prova a vedere cosa c’è in frigo… - mormorai ancora poco convinto, per poi affrettarmi verso la stanza dov’era l’apparecchio.  
\- Ok.  
Ancora sconcertato, sollevai la cornetta:  
\- Pronto?  
< Yuriy, sono io. >  
\- Kei… - balbettai, sentendomi quasi in colpa mentre con la coda dell’occhio intravedevo l’ex-Drigerblader che si muoveva nella mia cucina perfettamente a suo agio.  
< Ti senti bene? Hai una voce strana… > disse, cogliendomi in fallo senza saperlo.  
\- Sì, certamente. - lo rassicurai, consapevole di essere in mala fede - Sono solo un po’ stanco…  
< Ho accettato la proposta del signor Mitsuagi. > disse tutto d’un fiato.  
\- CHE COSA?! - strillai a tal punto che Rei si affacciò dal vano della porta, con un’aria preoccupata e una padella in mano. - Ma avevi detto che non l’avresti MAI fatto..!  
< Sei arrabbiato..? > mi chiesa cautamente. Sapeva bene che non mi era mai andata giù, l’idea che si mettesse a lavorare per quel tipo… Non era tanto per il signor Mitsuagi, era che non volevo passasse tutte quelle ore lontano da me… Avevo già l’impressione che il nostro rapporto fosse leggermente in crisi, adesso mi stavo veramente convincendo che Kei volesse prendere le distanze da me.  
\- No… - dissi senza aggiungere altro, in tono chiaramente offeso. Lo sentii sospirare, dall’altro capo.  
< Ti da così fastidio, che voglia fare qualcosa che mi piace..? >  
\- Ma pensaci, Kei! – sbottai - Già siamo impegnatissimi con i nostri allenamenti quotidiani, poi tu vuoi anche metterti ad allenare dei bambini..!  
< Lo trovi così ridicolo? >  
Avevo proprio voglia di dirgli che sì, non ce lo vedevo proprio, con la sua poca pazienza, ad insegnare il Beyblade a dei ragazzini scalmanati, ma non volevo litigare con lui. E poi, perché mai aveva accettato quel lavoro così all’improvviso, quando neppure quindici giorni prima aveva addirittura riso di quell’offerta..?  
\- No, non ti trovo ridicolo… - sussurrai dolcemente - Volevo solo un po’ più di tempo per stare con te…


	6. The sorcerer apprentice

\- Non mi pare ci sia molto da ridere, sai? - brontolai all’indirizzo di Boris, che si stava contorcendo sul mio divano in preda ad un attacco di ridarella acuta. Al contrario Virgil, seduto al suo fianco, mi pareva più serio che mai.  
\- Ma come? - riuscì a dire il mio amico, dopo aver finalmente ripreso fiato - Sul serio Kei si metterà a fare il maestro..? E’ ridicolo!!!  
\- Non dirlo a me… - mormorai, scuotendo il capo - Se ripenso al periodo in cui lui ha fatto da maestro A ME (In ‘Sin’ NdA), mi vengono letteralmente i brividi…  
\- Povere creature… - ridacchiò - Già me l’immagino..!  
\- Ma se Kei pensa che questo sia un modo per lui di sentirsi realizzato, non vedo cosa ci sia di male. - disse il trentatreenne dai lunghi capelli neri costretti in un nastro cremisi, mentre i suoi pungenti occhi di ghiaccio scrutavano la tazzina che aveva tra le mani.  
\- Anche questo è vero… - riprese Boris - Lo hai detto anche tu, che ultimamente lo vedevi un po’ depresso…  
\- Beh… - sussurrai - E’ vero che non dà un esame all’università che è una vita e litiga in continuazione con Hito, ma questo succedeva anche prima…  
\- Tu lascialo provare. - insisté gentilmente il moro - Non è detto che non sia questa la sua strada…  
\- Fare l’insegnante di Beyblade? Lui..?  
\- Non ho detto questo! Ma se uno gl’impedisce di fare anche solo una minima esperienza nuova, come vuoi che lo scopra? - lo guardai confuso. Da dove gli veniva, tanta voglia d’insistere..?  
\- O forse hai paura che ti metta le corna con uno di quei mocciosi?  
\- Smettila di fare l’idiota, Bo! – sbottai - Mi sembra solo… strano, si, non saprei come altro definirlo!  
Boris agguantò un biscotto dal piatto che era sul tavolino del salotto, e bofonchiò, con la bocca ancora mezza piena:  
\- Gnam… fuoni (Ho scritto di proposito ‘fuoni’ al posto di ‘buoni’. NdA)! - inghiottì, e continuò - Di che marca sono? Voglio comprarli anch’io… Sembrano fatti in casa!  
Grazie, li aveva sfornati Rei un paio d’ore prima!  
\- La marca..? - balbettai, rendendomi conto che Virgil si stava soffermando su di me con fin troppa attenzione - Ehm… Non ricordo…  
\- Non credo che abbia qualcosa da nascondere. - riprese lui, a quel punto. Quei due frammenti di cristallo, tanto più limpidi ed incredibilmente chiari rispetto ai miei, non parevano volermi abbandonare neppure per un attimo. - Può darsi che non ricordi più cosa è accaduto in passato, ma certe cose fanno rimanere il segno… Io non ce lo vedo a mentire di nuovo.  
Fu a quella frase, volutamente sibillina, che compresi: Virgil sapeva tutto. Ero sicuro che si fosse accorto della presenza di Rei in casa mia… avrei potuto metterci la mano sul fuoco…  
\- Virgil… Tu hai la capacità di far invecchiare o ringiovanire il tuo corpo come vuoi, vero? - sentii dire a Boris, mentre il mio cervello, ormai nel panico, tentava di trovare una qualunque scappatoia - Potresti tornare piccolo, come hai fatto quando ti sei sostituito a Otar Kreug, ed andare ad investigare…  
\- No. - stabilii con decisione, interrompendolo. Mi voltai verso il mio amico, che mi guardava perplesso per via di quella mia reazione. - Anche se non mi sembra molto in lui in questo periodo, non mi fido poco di Kei al punto tale da tenerlo sotto sorveglianza!  
Virgil sorrise pacato. Un sorriso marmoreo…  
\- Ben detto, Yuriy. La sincerità è alla base di ogni rapporto…  
Sì, aveva capito proprio tutto…  
\- Credo che sia ora di andare, per voi. - l’orario mi stava dando una buona scusa per cacciarli via - Sono le undici passate, ormai…  
\- Hai ragione, - asserii il russo allegramente - è ora di levare le tende.  
\- Ti dispiace se rimango qui ad aspettare il mio taxi? - domandò con noncuranza Virgil, lanciandomi però nel contempo un’occhiata di fuoco - Adesso lo chiamo col cellulare…  
\- Certamente. - Che altro avrei potuto dire?!  
\- Perché non vieni con me, e risparmi soldi inutili? - s’intromise Boris. Amico mio carissimo… non sapeva neppure quale favore mi stava facendo..!  
Ma Virgil fece un gesto di diniego, quasi infastidito.  
\- Non ho voglia di congelarmi sulla moto insieme a te… - borbottò - Non mi sento troppo bene, e credo sia meglio evitare… Forse mi sono preso l’influenza.  
\- S’è così… - il russo alzò le spalle.  
Lo seguimmo entrambi con lo sguardo fino a quando non arrivò alla porta e non se la chiuse alla spalle, non senza essersi prima riempito le tasche di quei favolosi biscotti, credendo che non lo avessi notato. Quando mi rivoltai verso Virgil, lui aveva già tirato fuori la sua pistola per puntarmela contro.  
\- Un ottimo kekkai (Barriera spirituale. NdA)…  
\- Un cosa..? - balbettai allibito.  
\- Se mi avessero detto che ci saresti stato anche tu, avrei provveduto ad isolare anche Yuriy…  
\- Rei! - trasalii nel rendermi conto che era arrivato al piano di sopra, e finalmente capii che era lui che l’ex-maestro di mio cugino teneva sotto tiro.  
\- Ho fatto un incantesimo di protezione su me stesso non appena mi sono liberato dei miei inseguitori, prima di venire da te, per evitare che mi rintracciassero sintonizzandosi con la mia mente. - mi spiegò - Ma Virgil può leggere nella testa delle persone, e si è accorto della mia presenza a visionando i tuoi pensieri.  
Era vero! Che stupido che ero stato, a non pensarci..!  
\- Esattamente. - sibilò l’uomo, poi si rivolse a me,rimanendo puntato su di lui - Yuriy… non ho ancora capito cosa stia succedendo qui, però devi andartene subito! Scappa il più lontano possibile da qui, mentre io lo trattengo..!  
Il cinese, poggiato al muro e con le braccia incrociate sul petto in una posa che avevo visto innumerevoli volte fare a Kei, esplose in una risata di gusto. Sulla sua guancia sinistra c’era ancora il livido lasciato dal mio colpo.  
\- Virgil..? - mi resi conto solo dopo qualche attimo che era completamente immobile. Col braccio ancora teso verso di lui, la sua bocca era dischiusa come se volesse pronunciare qualche altra parola, ma gli occhi erano fissi, quasi vitrei.  
\- Non preoccuparti, sta bene, - mi rassicurò il cinese - è solo sospeso.  
\- ‘S-sospeso’..? - tartagliai senza capire. Rei m’indicò qualcosa col dito: un coltellino conficcato nel tappeto, là dove si estendeva l’ombra di Virgil…  
\- Ho usato la magia per bloccarlo temporaneamente. - mi spiegò - Ora sta a te, dirmi cosa devo farne…  
\- Io?! - esclamai sorpreso.  
Sospirò, si sciolse dalla sua posa impettita ed avanzò verso di me di qualche passo.  
\- Yuriy… - sussurrò, guardandomi fisso negli occhi - Virgil fa parte del gruppo dei sicari che avrebbero dovuto eliminarmi…  
Sussultai, spalancando gli occhi.  
\- Non ce l’aveva detto… - balbettai frastornato - Anzi, lui ci aveva assicurato che tu fossi morto… è stato proprio Virgil a dire che c’era stato un cambiamento ai vertici dell’Organizzazione…  
\- Lui aveva solo il compito di mettere delle droghe nel mio cibo, poi non so se sia stato messo al corrente dell’intero piano o se l’abbiano portato a farlo senza neppure avvertirlo…  
\- Ti dovrei credere? - ero alquanto confuso - Che vuol dire, che non l’hanno avvertito..?  
\- Capita spesso che a certe persone vengano affidati incarichi che portano a termine senza che neppure lo sappiano… - la sua espressione s’indurì - Io sono stato aggredito frontalmente da un gruppo di persone, ma è pur vero che mi è stato fatto recapitare un piatto di cibo avvelenato… credo fosse un diversivo…  
\- E cioè?  
\- Se l’attacco frontale fosse fallito, il mandante avrebbe fatto in modo che tutte le colpe ricadessero su Virgil, facendomi presente che era stato lui a drogare la mia cena…  
\- Ma insomma… - balbettai - E’ colpevole o no..?  
\- Non è questo il punto! - disse, cambiando repentinamente tono - In questo momento non m’interessa ucciderlo o sapere se sia lui o meno a volermi fare la pelle… voglio sapere se tu mi voglia ancora in casa tua o meno…  
\- … Non ti capisco, sinceramente…  
\- Beh… Se la tua intenzione è di consegnarmi a Virgil, ti do una botta in testa seduta stante e scappo via, così vi sveglierete entrambi quando io sarò già lontano, con l’intera Organizzazione alle calcagna… Se invece sei disposto a tenermi nascosto qui ancora un po’, io posso provare a manipolare la sua memoria in modo tale che si dimentichi di me… - notando la mia espressione allibita, aggiunse - Non ho un potere ‘in grande’ come quello di Ralph, ma una cosuccia del genere la so fare perfino io…  
Mi lasciai ricadere sulla parte di divano dov’ero seduto prima, e mi presi la testa tra le mani, frastornato.  
\- Non si sblocca all’improvviso, vero..? - chiesi dopo qualche secondo, senza guardarlo in faccia.  
\- No.  
Ritornai dunque a riflettere sull’intera questione: nonostante ci avessi ripensato più e più volte, ancora non sapevo spiegarmi il perché avessi accettato d’impulso che Rei restasse in casa mia, ma adesso mi toccava necessariamente scegliere… Se avessi chiesto l’aiuto di Virgil, probabilmente lui sarebbe davvero sparito dalla mia vita (sempre che sul serio, come mi aveva appena assicurato, non ci avesse fatto prima del male), o comunque non avrei più dovuto vivere col sospetto di farmi ammazzare o violentare da quello nel sonno… D’altra parte, qualcosa dentro di me mi suggeriva che forse non era il caso di essere tanto precipitosi… specie dopo aver avuto la conferma di qualcosa che sospettavo già da tempo…  
\- Rei…  
\- Sì..?  
\- Tu… sei uno stregone, vero?  
Alzai gli occhi: stava sorridendo.  
\- Direi di sì.  
\- Quello che riesci a fare non dipende dai tuoi poteri di Essere Imperfetto?  
\- No. - mormorò pensieroso - Ho studiato e mi sono esercitato per molti anni, ma volendo CHIUNQUE potrebbe imparare simili tecniche, per lo meno quelle più elementari… Altrimenti, come credi che un semplice ragazzino di neppure 14 anni sia potuto arrivare a diventare il Capo dell’Organizzazione?  
Oramai ero sicuro che avesse capito dove avevo intenzione di andare a parare, pertanto arrivai subito al sodo.  
\- Sono disposto a tenerti ancora qui, Rei Kon… - dissi, in tono piuttosto burbero - … a patto che tu m’insegni ad usare la MAGIA.  
Per un momento, i suoi occhi si erano praticamente illuminati. O almeno così mi era parso.  
\- E sia. - acconsentì neutrale.

* * *

SVAN NISHIKIORI, NATO A TOKYO IL 24 GENNAIO 19XX…  
Svan… quello era il nome completo del ragazzino dagli occhi grigi, avevo scoperto grazie alle informazioni che ero riuscito a procurarmi su di lui… per una volta tanto, appartenere ad una delle famiglie più potenti dell’Asia mi aveva fatto comodo… Adesso sapevo che il suo aspetto ‘esotico’ era dovuto alla madre, di origini norvegesi, che per motivi di lavoro era venuta in Giappone per poi sposare un uomo di queste parti; ed avevo avuto la conferma che fosse effettivamente un dodicenne: andava ancora in sesta elementare (Qui, naturalmente, tengo conto del sistema scolastico giapponese. NdA)…  
Ciò che però più mi aveva impensierito, aumentando la mia agitazione, era stato l’aver scoperto ciò che gli era accaduto un paio di anni prima… due, per essere precisi… Svan aveva avuto un grave incidente d’auto, che lo aveva fatto cadere in coma… uno stato di perdita della coscienza totale, dal quale i medici stessi disperavano di essere in grado di farlo tornare… Ma improvvisamente, quando si era arrivati a pensare di staccare la spina, il ragazzo si era miracolosamente svegliato: era il 27 Dicembre… il giorno della morte di Ralph.  
Se fino a poco prima mi sarei limitato a prendere a testate il muro, nella semplice convinzione di essermi scoperto un pedofilo, adesso, per quanto ancora non riuscissi a giustificare il mio malsano interesse verso quel bambino, cominciavo a credere che le mie strane pulsioni non fossero dettate puramente da qualcosa di fisico…  
Mi era stato riferito che Svan si era avvicinato al Beyblade solo dopo il suo risveglio, e il fatto che Griphol si fosse manifestato giusto dopo il suo incontro con me, forse non era solo una coincidenza… poteva mai essere un MESSAGGIO?  
Nel corso di quei due anni non avevo fatto altro che ripetermi che dovevo dimenticarlo, che ormai lui era morto e io dovevo continuare ad andare avanti, rifarmi una vita, come tra l’altro di certo lo stesso Ralph avrebbe voluto… non a caso, si era ammazzato giusto per lasciarmi a Yuriy… Ma adesso, mio malgrado, il cuore aveva tornato a battermi in petto ad un ritmo furioso, ben diverso rispetto a ciò che era mai riuscito a provocare in me il mio ragazzo… Non potevo perdere quell’opportunità, se esisteva.  
Era quello il motivo che mi aveva spinto ad accettare la proposta di Mitsuagi: avevo infatti saputo che lui era il proprietario della palestra frequentata da Svan, e, con un po’ di fortuna, forse sarei riuscito a diventare proprio il suo insegnante…  
Strinsi forte a me il cuscino, affondando il naso nella sua fodera profumata di lavanda. Un po’ mi vergognavo ad ammetterlo, ma non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto se quella notte qualcuno fosse stato lì con me a coccolarmi… non avevo particolarmente voglia di fare sesso, avrei semplicemente voluto che qualcuno mi tenesse al caldo tra le sue braccia… La cosa più ovvia da fare sarebbe stata chiamare Yuriy, naturalmente, ma non me la sentivo di rivolgermi a lui dopo che avevo passato un intero pomeriggio a cercare notizie su di un altro ragazzo… tra l’altro, mi scocciava anche un po’ dirgli ‘abbracciami’…  
Quello era un limite che, per quanto ormai ci conoscessimo da tanto tempo, non ero ancora riuscito a superare. Non ero mai stato un grande oratore, e quando poi si trattava di cose del genere, diventavo letteralmente muto… Perché preferivo dimostrarlo con i gesti, o perché i miei sentimenti nei confronti di Yuriy non erano poi così limpidi come cercavo di fargli credere, e non volevo mentirgli..?  
Oltretutto, rimaneva QUELL’ALTRA questione ancora aperta… Grazie a Yuriy e alla sua dolcezza ero riuscito a superare molte delle mie paure, a lasciarmi andare un po’ di più, e avevo provato quanto potesse essere piacevole un unione a livello fisico… per quanto a volte cercassi d’immaginare che a fare certe cose non fosse lui ma Ralph… purtroppo il paragone rimaneva ancora insuperabile, niente da fare (Stai dicendo delle cose atroci, lo sai amore? ç__ç NdYu-Chan) (Forse stavolta sono stata un po’ cattiva… ^^’’’ NdA) (Mi sa che invece stai pensando una cosa del tipo ‘Se Ralph-Love è così bravo, tanto vale resuscitarlo e prenotarsi’… è così, vero..? -_- NdMary)…  
Il problema era che, nonostante dal mio stupro fossero passati ben sei anni, io ero ancora bloccato in QUEL SENSO… diciamo che non avevo mai fatto l’amore come effettivamente si addiceva ad un uomo… Beh, se la natura ci aveva fatti in un certo modo, un motivo doveva esserci (Perché mi fai fare sempre certe uscite..? -///- NdKei)…  
Yuriy era stato il mio unico vero ragazzo, e non gli avevo mai proposto certe ’variazioni’… un po’ perché temevo la sua reazione in questo senso (considerato il tormentato inizio della nostra relazione, qualcosa mi faceva supporre che non avrebbe accettato molto facilmente…), e un po’ perché forse, benché non fosse molto semplice per me accettarlo, non ero completamente sicuro che ci sarei riuscito… Paura di ciò che era stato e paura di fallire si erano amalgamati in me talmente bene da riuscire a convincermi che il mio ruolo mi soddisfaceva pienamente, e mi sconsigliava di avventurarmi in campi che non sentivo propriamente miei… Non ero certo che tutto ciò fosse normale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘L’apprendista stregone’… non sono sicura che si scriva così, ma mi scocciava mettere un titolo in italiano… Come vedete, anche se non è successo nulla di particolare, sono comunque riuscita a creare un po’ di scompiglio in questa monotona storia… Ce li vedete Kei_maestrino_di_Bey e Yu_apprendista_stregone..? X DDD  
> Il cognome di Svan l’ho fregato ad Issei Nishikiori del manga ‘Proteggi la mia terra’…  
> Ci vediamo!! ; )


	7. Bad thoughts

Avvertivo chiaramente il gelo del pavimento sotto di me, che aggrediva il mio corpo violato e ferito, privato dei vestiti che lo avevano coperto, oltre che di ogni genere di difesa. Mi nascondevo il volto tra le mani, non volevo vedere più niente… come se, mancando il senso della vista, avessi potuto celare a me stesso anche ciò che mi era appena accaduto e che forse sarebbe continuato… una ben misera anestesia.  
Ero patetico.  
E mi odiavo, per tutto quello.  
E lui… lui rideva di quelle lacrime tremende, dei miei urli soffocati… godeva del mio terrore e dei miei tremori…  
E io che mi ero fidato… per una volta nella vita avevo voluto fidarmi di qualcuno, ma ero stato tanto bruscamente disilluso.  
Lo sentii sghignazzare:  
\- Sai, Kei… se non ci fossero stati anche gli altri con me, ci avrei pensato io personalmente, ad affogarti nel lago Bajkal…  
Rei…  
… perché..?  
  
I suoi occhi di giada dardeggiavano di sdegno, e la mano che mi aveva colpito in pieno volto era ancora sospesa in aria. Per quanto fulmineo, quello era stato un gesto premeditato: Igor non pareva affatto pentito per quello schiaffone che gli era sfuggito, anzi, in quel momento mi diede l’impressione che se lo stesse tenendo in serbo già da un bel po’… Da quanto tempo desiderava liberarsi di me, uno stupido ragazzino che gli si era incollato addosso credendo di essere amato da lui..?  
\- Io… - balbettai, stringendo tra le dita tremanti i lembi della mia camicia sbottonata - …credevo che…  
\- Che cosa, credevi? - sbraitò, in preda all’ira. Non l’avevo mai visto così furioso… - Forse che per accalappiarmi sarebbe bastato questo?!  
\- Mi spiace… - bisbigliai fievolmente, ma lui continuò come se non mi avesse per nulla sentito:  
\- Hai una così bassa opinione di me, Kei? - mormorò indignato - Pensavi che per tenermi legato a te, sarebbe bastato strusciarti un po’ addosso? Per chi mi hai preso..?  
Avevo smesso di considerarlo un semplice amico già da molto, e lui di certo se ne era accorto… mi stava prendendo in giro. Era stato solo dopo aver conosciuto lui, che in me erano riaffiorate tutte quelle sensazioni che avevo dimenticato dopo la violenza subita da Rei… Io amavo Igor, e soltanto per quel motivo quella sera mi ero fatto coraggio ed ero andato in camera sua… Non era mia intenzione circuirlo in qualche modo, volevo fargli comprendere quali fossero i miei sentimenti nei suoi riguardi… e che a lui ero pronto perfino a donare tutto me stesso…  
\- Non vera mia intenzione offenderti… - mormorai, alzando finalmente gli occhi da terra. Ma l’espressione che c’era sul suo volto era solo di disgusto.  
\- Stupido, stupido ragazzino… - sibilò - Uno che comincia a tremare solo nel sentire la parola ‘sesso’, non può pretendere di essere pronto a fare una cosa del genere, e dire con sicurezza di poterne uscire senza rimpianti…  
Non avevo più speranze. Ero già stato distrutto su tutta la linea, ma a volte non c’è limite neppure al masochismo…  
\- Ti amo.  
Igor spalancò gli occhi per un secondo, poi distolse lo sguardo, chiaramente imbarazzato.  
\- Non posso stare con te, lo capisci..?  
Le lacrime presero a sgorgare dai miei occhi, sempre più irrefrenabili, offuscandomi ciò che ancora avrei potuto vedere.  
\- Tu ami un altro, Igor? - gli chiesi, con un tono ancora straordinariamente fermo - O semplicemente, non hai MAI provato nulla per me?  
Non mi rispose.  
  
Per un istante, ebbi paura di riaprire gli occhi. Ogni volta che li serravo a quel modo, avevo sempre uno smisurato timore di rivedere la luce… Ma stavolta, quando li dischiusi, non ritrovai nessuno pronto a deridermi o a rifiutarmi: quei magnifici occhi di brace, infatti, si stavano rivolgendo ai miei con una dolcezza ed una premura che mai prima d’allora nessun essere umano mi aveva concesso.  
Mossi le labbra come a voler dire qualcosa, ma esse non produssero suoni.  
Capii che non c’era alcuna parola che avrebbe potuto adattarsi a quel momento… Ero felice di quello che stava accadendo. Se fino ad un secondo prima avrei potuto avere dei dubbi in proposito, adesso, nel sentire Ralph dentro di me, mi ero reso conto di non aver più alcun motivo per esitare: non m’importava di cosa ci fosse stato tra noi fino a quel momento, o di sapere con precisione cosa stesse provocando le bellissime sensazioni che mi stavano vorticando dentro… L’unica cosa di cui ero consapevole era che non avevo motivo di temere lui, il dolore o la paura… semplicemente perché non ne provavo più.  
Feci scivolare le dita tra i suoi capelli scuri, e gli sorrisi. Quello era ovviamente un mio cenno d’assenso a ciò che stavamo facendo… Volevo che continuasse… e che mi rendesse completo fino in fondo…  
Mi rivolse a sua volta un sorriso debole, appena accennato,ma ugualmente bellissimo… il sorriso di una persona non abitata a quella gioia.  
  
Rei.  
Igor.  
Ralph.  
Tre persone che, in un modo o nell’altro, avevano contribuito a stravolgere col loro operato la mia esistenza.  
Rei mi aveva distrutto quando cominciavo appena ad affacciarmi alla vita, violentandomi e dicendomi in faccia quanto avesse voluto la mia morte, quando io lo avevo considerato fino ad allora il mio migliore amico.  
Igor era stato la mia prima delusione amorosa, l’uomo che mi aveva scaricato per andarsene con un altro dopo avermi rubato un bacio che io, povero ingenuo, avevo scambiato per chissà quale promessa.  
Ed infine Ralph, colui che, salvandomi, mi stava conducendo alla rovina…  
Nessuna luce filtrava più attraverso le imposte, la sera era calata anche troppo presto, come spesso accade d’inverno. Straordinario, come vola via veloce il tempo… Fino a poco prima ero stato a guardare i fievoli fasci di luce del tramonto, che tenuemente rischiaravano il vorticare dei granelli di polvere nell’aria. Ora c’era solo buio.  
Yuriy era al mio fianco, e dormiva serenamente. Sott’occhi potevo vedere la sua bianca schiena ancora madida di sudore spuntare da sotto le coperte, e i suoi capelli cremisi scarmigliati e sparsi scompostamente sul cuscino dalla federa color lavanda.  
Mi ero spesso chiesto se, in caso non fosse mai accaduto nulla con Ralph, il nostro rapporto sarebbe potuto essere diverso: senza il costante confronto fatto dalla mia mente con l’uomo che mi aveva fatto conoscere la passione, l’attrazione che era nata da adolescenti tra me e l’ex-Wolborgblader si sarebbe sviluppata in qualcosa di più maturo..?  
L’impressione di ferire Yuriy col mio comportamento non faceva che aumentare col tempo. Lui aveva dato prova di tenere veramente a me, e io non riuscivo a fare altro che ripensare al mio vecchio amore… non mi comportavo certo meglio di come Igor, a suo tempo,aveva fatto con me.  
La cosa più giusta da fare, a quel punto, sarebbe stata lasciarlo, naturalmente dopo essermi inventato una scusa plausibile… ma poi era comparso all’orizzonte Svan e tutto il suo carico di misteri, bloccandomi così dall’attuare quel pensiero che mi frullava nel cervello da mesi.  
Da quando mi ero reso conto di sentirmi attratto da quel bambino in maniera preoccupante, che avesse a che fare con Ralph o meno, avevo deciso che la cosa migliore da fare sarebbe stata tenermi stretto Yuriy: lui era pur sempre un buon sedativo per calmarmi i nervi (e non solo…), inoltre finché eravamo ufficialmente fidanzati, mi sarei per lo meno sentito obbligato a rimanere fedele a qualcuno…  
Quella situazione andava risolta al più presto: prima mi sarei tolto certi brutti pensieri dalla testa, e meglio sarebbe stato per tutti.

* * *

Avevo sempre odiato fare tardi, e per di più quel pomeriggio prima di andare in palestra non ero neppure riuscito a finire la marea di compiti che c’erano stati assegnati: mi sarebbe toccato prendere i libri in mano pure dopo cena… Sob…  
Mi accorsi di lui solo quando ormai era troppo tardi. Ero talmente ‘lanciato’ che non notai la sua presenza se non quando,girato l’angolo, per poco non gli rovinai addosso.  
\- Ehm… - borbottai, per poi dirgli nel tono più cortese possibile - Buonasera, Kei…  
\- Ciao. - mi rispose lui, con voce lievemente impastata. Pareva che si fosse appena alzato dal letto, o che fosse ubriaco… Argh!  
Non sapevo esattamente cosa dirgli, anche perché desideravo solamente darmi alla fuga. Riuscii, dopo un imbarazzante (almeno per me) silenzio durato qualche secondo, a chiedergli:  
\- Come mai da queste parti..?  
Non me ne fregava assolutamente nulla, e di per sé quella era una domanda piuttosto stupida, me ne rendevo conto, ma non mi venne in mente altro.  
Alzò un braccio, mostrandomi un sacchetto di nylon nero all’apparenza piuttosto pieno e pesante.  
\- Andavo a buttare la spazzatura…  
Strabuzzai gli occhi, sentendomi decisamente idiota. Il suo sguardo invece ancora una vola appariva velato, come se rivolgendomi quegli occhi perennemente carichi di tristezza, vedesse attraverso me qualcun altro…  
\- Beh, allora ciao. - bofonchiai, non riuscendo a trovare altro da dirgli - Ci vediamo domani.  
Era da un po’ di tempo, ormai, che Kei era venuto ad insegnare Beyblade nell’edificio dove mi allenavo io: per fortuna non era stato nominato come mio insegnate, ma tuttavia mi era capitato spesso di incrociarlo da qualche parte… Non ci eravamo mai scambiati nulla più che un saluto e lui non aveva mai più accennato a ciò che mi aveva detto quella volta al bar, ma mi ero accorto benissimo che, tutte le volte che ci trovavamo nella stessa stanza, i suoi occhi erano irrimediabilmente puntati su di me… Ciò, ovviamente, mi metteva addosso un certo disagio.  
Lo avevo ormai sorpassato senza aggiungere altro, desiderando tornarmene a casa al più presto, quando Kei mi chiamò nuovamente:  
\- Svan, aspetta un attimo.  
Svan… mi aveva chiamato per nome… Lo aveva semplicemente sentito da qualche parte..?  
Mi rivoltai nella sua direzione, sentendo che il fiato veniva a mancarmi.  
\- Sì..? - tentennai.  
\- E’… è apparso ancora, Griphol?  
\- Griphol..? - sussurrai.  
\- Il grifone del tuo Bey. - precisò.  
Scossi il capo:  
\- Quella cosa non si è più rifatta viva, dopo di allora…  
Sospirò pesantemente, come se si stesse rivolgendo a qualcuno che proprio non voleva capire, e mi scrutò ancora una volta in quel modo tanto strano.  
\- Non è una cosa… e non si può rifiutare…  
Quel tono di voce non mi piacque affatto, così come il fatto che si stesse avvicinando a me… Mi ero ripromesso di non fare mai gesti avventati in sua presenza, dato che avevo la netta sensazione che Kei non mi guardasse semplicemente con gli occhi dello sportivo o del maestro, ma mi sentivo talmente nervoso che non esitai a frugarmi velocemente nelle tasche alla ricerca del mio Beyblade e, una volta trovatolo, a scagliarlo ai suoi piedi con violenza frenando così pure la sua avanzata.  
\- Non m’interessa! - ringhiai, sempre più arrabbiato - Non la voglio, quella C-O-S-A!  
Perfettamente padrone di sé stesso, Kei si chinò al suolo per recuperare da lì la mia maltrattata trottolina.  
\- Ma lui ti ha scelto… - bisbigliò,quasi dolcemente.  
\- Io non l’ho accettata! - continuai su quella linea - Non hai detto che quelle belve vanno via, se sentono che il loro padrone è indegno? Io non sono maturo per una cosa del genere, perciò non ne sono neppure degno!  
Non era mia intenzione innervosirlo, i pazzi, si sa, è meglio assecondarli, ma avevo davvero perso le staffe… Quel suo sguardo perennemente puntato addosso mi aveva messo in corpo un nervoso terribile, nonché una buona dose d’angoscia… e adesso, che lui avesse davvero cattive intenzioni o meno,avevo bisogno di sfogarmi.  
\- Certo, che ne sei degno! Col tempo ti ci abituerai. – continuò - Lui può renderti forte… non devi averne paura…  
\- Non m’importa diventare forte! - urlai, sempre più furioso - E, se vuoi la verità, non me ne frega neppure niente del Beyblade! Ho cominciato a praticarlo semplicemente perché va di moda, non m’importa nella di quelle stupide trottole..!  
Quelle parole erano uscite dalla mia bocca senza che io lo volessi sul serio e, in fondo, nel rifletterci meglio, sapevo bene di aver detto cose false: io mi divertivo molto a giocare a Bey, anche se forse non ero così concentrato nell’idea di diventare un campione o di darmi all’agonismo come forse pensava lui… Lo avevo detto semplicemente per ferirlo.  
Quando sollevai nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui, infatti, gli vidi in volto un’espressione decisamente affranta. Nonostante ciò, però, continuava a tener tesa verso di me la mano che racchiudeva in sé il mio Bey.  
\- Non pensare che sia qualcosa che sono IO a volerti far fare. Se Griphol ha scelto di venire de te, avrà avuto le sue buone ragioni… Non abbandonarlo senza aver neppure tentato di comunicare con lui…  
\- Sul serio a te non importa nulla, del fatto che io lo usi o meno? - ribadii infastidito - Se fa diventare così potenti ,allora perché non lo usi tu, che sei un campione a livello mondiale?!  
\- Ma Griphol è TUO. - replicò, senza fare una piega.  
Scossi più volte la testa, esasperato.  
\- Ti ho già detto ce non m’interessa. Né Griphol né ALTRO..!  
Quell’ultima parte della frase mi era sfuggita ancora una volta involontariamente, e a giudicare dal modo in cui Kei aveva strabuzzato gli occhi, ero certo che avesse capito perfettamente a cosa stessi alludendo…  
Vedendo che non avventavo a parlare né ad avvicinarmi a lui o a riprendere l’oggetto, Kei s’inginocchiò e lo posò con cura ai miei piedi.  
Poi se ne andò, lasciandomi decisamente confuso.  
E con un gran senso di colpa nel cuore, che neppure io riuscivo a spiegarmi.

* * *

Ero seduto in salotto, e sentivo chiaramente Rei che canticchiava in cucina. In genere studiavo in camera mia, al piano superiore della villa dove abitavo, ma in quel caso avevo preferito trasferirmi in quell’ala della casa nell’eventualità che avessi avuto bisogno di chiedergli qualcosa direttamente: mentre lui preparava la cena, infatti, io stavo studiando un trattato che riguardava le suddivisioni fondamentali nel campo della magia. Il mio insegnante, infatti, aveva voluto che imparassi almeno un paio di nozioni teoriche, prima di passare alla pratica… per limitare i danni, mi aveva detto più o meno scherzosamente lui…  
Mi piaceva quella roba, niente da dire. Nonostante fosse un librone dall’aria ancor più austera dei miei testi universitari di medicina, nel far scorrere quelle pagine di carta antica, fragile e segnata dal tempo, sentivo crescere in me l’eccitazione, e lo strano sollievo che in genere si prova nel fare qualcosa che c’incuriosisce e ci appaga, accrescendo in noi la voglia di ripetere quell’esperienza.  
\- Yuriy, - la sua voce ridestò la mia attenzione sul mondo esterno - a tavola!  
Lasciai il volutone sul tavolo, un po’ scocciato perché ero stato interrotto ad un punto particolarmente interessante, e mi recai in cucina. Mi sedetti al mio solito posto, attendendo che Rei versasse nel mio piatto ciò che aveva cucinato quel giorno per me: ormai si occupava sempre lui di quello e mi pareva quasi una cosa normale, non mi facevo neppure più problemi a farmi servire da lui… Alla fine Rei Kon si era dimostrato perfino una massaia migliore di me, perciò se si divertiva tanto a tenermi in ordine la casa e a viziarmi, tanto valeva lasciarglielo fare, visto che mi conveniva…  
Fu solamente quando risollevò il mestolo dal piatto, che lo notai: buona parte del palmo di una delle sue mani era fasciato alla bell’e meglio con un fazzoletto di cotone.  
\- Che hai fatto alla mano? - gli domandai, con una certa noncuranza.  
\- Mi è scivolato un coltello. - ribatté pacatamente, mentre andava a posare la pentola con le rimanenze del cibo sul fornello.  
Preso qualcosa per sé, stava per avviarsi verso la cantina, ma lo bloccai prontamente per un braccio prima che potesse lasciare la stanza.  
\- Fa vedere. - borbottai riferendomi alla ferita, e senza attendere una sua risposta cominciai a trafficare col nodo del fazzoletto, ben stretto.  
\- Ma no, non preoccuparti, è solo un graffio… - protestò debolmente - Pensa a mangiare, piuttosto, che sennò si raffredda…  
Non appena tolsi la benda, già macchiata, una buona quantità di sangue prese a stillare dalla ferita che gli percorreva profondamente il palmo da parte a parte, arrivando a scorrere velocemente anche lungo le mia mano che teneva stretta la sua. I miei occhi si soffermarono su tutto quel rosso…  
\- E tu questo lo chiami graffio? - mormorai, senza sollevare lo sguardo da lì - Devi essere medicato accuratamente e al più presto, o potrebbe insorgere un infezione…  
Non stavo veramente pensando a ciò che gli stavo dicendo, era una semplice frase che mi era venuta quasi automatica… Tutte le mie attenzioni si stavano soffermando su quella sua mano strana, tanto piena di opposizioni… Era decisamente piccola per essere quella di un ragazzo, sembrava quasi una mano femminile, ma allo stesso tempo era ruvida e cotta del sole come quella di chi ha passato tutta la sua vita faticando…  
E tra quelle valli indurite si facevano dolcemente strada viuzze scarlatte…  
… un liquido caldo, che sgorgando placa e libera…  
Mollai di botto la sua mano, sentendomi improvvisamente colmo di vergogna: ma a che stavo pensando..?  
\- Vado a prendere la cassetta del pronto-soccorso. - disse prontamente Rei correndo via, consapevole quanto me del fatto che avrei potuto curarlo io stesso col mio potere.  
Aveva notato il mio imbarazzo, ovviamente…


	8. When she arrived in the city

Erano passati alcuni giorni da allora, ma quel fastidioso peso dal cuore non dava cenno di volersi dissolvere: mi ero ripromesso di non pensarci più, mi dicevo che alla fine avevo ottenuto ciò che desideravo… ma adesso che Kei evitava anche solo di salutarmi, e arrivava a cambiare strada quando c’incontravamo fingendo ostinatamente di non notarmi, avevo cominciato a rendermi conto che… beh, non volevo dire che le sue attenzioni in qualche modo mi mancassero, ma non mi faceva neppure piacere essere snobbato in quel modo…  
Forse avrei dovuto chiedergli scusa. Non ero completamente certo di essermi sbagliato sul suo conto, forse era un maniaco con in mente una sola cosa o un pazzoide che voleva spingermi ad usare quel Bit Power, Griphol, sfruttandomi così per i suoi scopi… O magari no, poteva anche darsi che sul serio volesse darmi una mano con quel Beyblade e relativa Bestia Sacra, e io mi ero solo fatto dei film (A luci rosse..? NdA) (Non ci sei mancata, lo sai? -.- NdPersonaggi) circa le sue possibili cattive intenzioni…  
Forse mi ero fatto condizionare troppo dalle chiacchiere che avevo sentito in giro su di lui e su Ivanov… Non era detto che quei due stessero sul serio insieme; erano entrambi persone molto riservate e non avevano mai voluto confermare o smentire certe voci… e poi, se pure Kei fosse stato sul serio gay ed innamorato di lui, ciò non avrebbe comunque dovuto spingermi a sbattergli in faccia certe cose… Dio… In pratica, lo avevo accusato di essere un pedofilo solo perché era omosessuale, ammesso che lo fosse sul serio…  
Sbuffai tra me e me, esasperato. Dovevo chiedergli scusa: solo in quel modo, avrei potuto scrollarmi di dosso quel senso di pesantezza orrendo… Non sapevo ancora se accettare il suo aiuto e Griphol, ma questo almeno glielo dovevo…  
\- Oh!  
Un’ esclamazione di fastidio e sorpresa improvvisa, seguita da qualche silenziosa imprecazione, mi fece voltare:si trattava di una donna, vidi, il cui tacco di una scarpa era rimasto incastrato in un tombino.  
Rimasi per qualche secondo a guardarla mentre strattonava la calzatura tentando di districarla dalle sbarre metalliche, senza molta riuscita, e osservai i suoi gesti nervosi per trattenere su di una spalla una borsetta che tendeva sempre a scivolarle giù (Ne so qualcosa… ù.ù NdA).  
Mi avvicinai a lei trattenendo a stento un sorriso, e le chiesi garbatamente:  
\- Le serve aiuto..?  
Proprio in quel momento, dopo l’ennesima brusca tirata, la scarpa venne via… senza il tacco, però!  
Afferrai al volo la ragazza che stava per ricadere all’indietro, e sarei finito anch’io a terra se dietro di me non ci fosse stato un muro a sostenermi.  
\- Uff… - sbuffò lei, scostandosi da me e aggiustandosi con le mani qualche lunga ciocca di capelli biondo cenere, sfuggiti chissà come alla treccia morbida che li teneva legati. - Temo che tu non possa fare più granché, - sussurrò - se non suggerirmi l’indirizzo di un buon calzolaio…  
\- Crede che si possa riparare? - domandai, riferendomi al tacco che avevo recuperato e che gli stavo porgendo.  
\- Non saprei…f orse sarò costretta a comprarne un altro paio… - borbottò, accigliandosi. Non potevo vedere per bene i suoi occhi perché portava degli occhiali da sole scuri, ma inequivocabilmente la sua espressione non doveva essere della più felici…  
\- Sono solo un paio di scarpe, alla fine… - mormorai, non esattamente convinto di aver detto la frase più appropriata. Nonostante ciò lei mi sorrise, come a volermi rassicurare.  
\- Beh, hai ragione…  
Il suo visetto pallido venne rischiarato da un debole sorrisetto ironico.  
\- Se vuoi ti accompagno ad un negozio di scarpe… ce n’è uno non molto lontano da qui… - suggerii io, passando inspiegabilmente al tu.  
\- Oh… mi faresti un grosso favore! - mi rispose di rimando, allegramente.  
\- Ho la bici poco lontano… Potremmo andare con quella. - Lei annuì, e prese a seguirmi. Non era molto alta, notai, e con tutti i tacchi mi superava solo di poco. Era vestita di nero. - Tu… Qual è il tuo nome..?  
Mi guardò per qualche attimo, come se avesse voluto pensarci bene prima di rispondere, e sussurrò in un soffio:  
\- Io sono Aleandra Lante.


	9. Poems

\- Potremmo andare su di un’isola tropicale. - Yuriy inarcò un sopracciglio perplesso, rimanendo col cucchiaio a mezz’aria davanti alla bocca. Era ovvio che non aveva assolutamente capito di cosa stessi parlando. - Per le nostre vacanze, intendo… Si era detto di andare in vacanza insieme dopo che tu avessi finito quell’esame particolarmente difficile, non è vero..?  
\- Ah… - esclamò, come colto da un’illuminazione - Giusto, il viaggio…  
Ma non era stato proprio lui a proporlo?!  
Guardai il piatto di risotto davanti a me con una punta di avvilimento. Poi ripresi:  
\- Credo che un posto del genere sarebbe l’ideale… Potremmo rilassarci in spiaggia e nello stesso tempo prendere un po’ di sole… L’inverno sta cominciando a stancarmi…  
Il mio ragazzo si schiarì la voce, e bevve in fretta un sorso d’acqua. Un osservatore esterno avrebbe potuto semplicemente credere che gli fosse andato un boccone di traverso, ma io che lo conoscevo bene capii immediatamente che stava soltanto cercando di prendere tempo. A dimostrazione della mia teoria, c’era il fatto che, per tutta la durata del mio breve racconto, Yuriy non aveva fatto altro che torturare nervosamente il tovagliolo tra le dita.  
\- Kei… - mormorò, prendendo il respiro - Non credo di poter venire.  
Non potevo dire che sentirgli pronunciare quelle parole per me fosse proprio una sorpresa, in un certo senso me le aspettavo… tuttavia, c’erano ancora le apparenze da coppia felice da salvaguardare.  
\- E perché..? - domandai, cercando di parergli contrariato. Il mio tono avrebbe dovuto suonargli come sorpreso, non troppo lamentoso, con un pizzico di disappunto.  
Scostò lo sguardo da me. Si sentiva in colpa.  
\- Io… ho degli appunti in arretrato da studiare… - borbottò - Mi spiace averti illuso… Lo so, sono stato proprio io a proporre l’idea, ma allora non avevo previsto di ritrovarmi sulle spalle tanto lavoro in più da svolgere, così all’improvviso oltretutto…  
Sapevo perfettamente che Yuriy era sempre stato uno studente estremamente meticoloso e che per tale motivo, probabilmente, non si sarebbe mai ridotto a dover studiare in pochi giorni un’enorme mole di materiale come lui voleva farmi credere (Come fa una certa persona… NdKei, mentre Mazer fischietta con indifferenza facendo un rogo con i libri di matematica), per di più era lampante che mentisse…  
\- Non ti preoccupare, non ho intenzione d’intralciare il tuo lavoro. - mormorai, forzando un sorriso per lo meno minimamente credibile. - Possiamo sempre rimandare…  
\- Sicuro che per te non sia un problema..? - mi chiese dubbioso. In fondo, anche se non lo si sarebbe mai detto, anch’io ero uno studente universitario… benché pessimo…  
\- Non temere… - lo rassicurai premuroso - Tanto sono già così indietro sulla tabella di marcia, che far slittare il nostro viaggio di qualche settimana non cambierà nulla… so già che perderò questa sessione di esami…  
\- Kei, non dire così… - sussurrò, pur sapendo che avevo ragione.  
Invece di rispondergli, inghiottii un’altra cucchiaiata di riso. Era ottimo..!  
\- Stai imparando a cucinare,l o sai Yu? Credo che potresti essere un’ottima moglie… - sussurrai compiaciuto. Lo vidi arrossire.  
\- Non posso essere una moglie. Sono un uomo. - rispose, con un’inflessione vagamente irritata.  
Ridacchiai, ed allungai una mano verso il suo volto.  
\- Hai ragione. - concordai incolore - Tra noi due l’uomo sei tu.  
  
Non avevo mai capito perché diavolo si addormentasse sempre, dopo.  
Yuriy, stanco e appagato, stava schiacciando un pisolino stretto a sé stesso in posizione fetale, con in volto un’espressione beata quanto indifferente verso il mondo esterno… e me: se non fossi stato così comprensivo nei suoi confronti, forse avrei anche potuto arrabbiarmi…  
Sospirai: il mio piano per allontanarmi da Svan Nishikiori era fallito miseramente: speravo che l’atmosfera romantica creata da un’isola tropicale lontana da quel conturbante ragazzino, dalla vita di tutti i giorni e le sue scocciature, e da mio nonno Hito, potesse in qualche modo favorire la rinascita della passione tra noi… e invece…  
Beh, Yu mi pareva già soddisfatto così, ma il mio umore si stava facendo sempre più cupo. Mi sentivo sempre più frustrato in tutti i sensi, e non sapevo per quanto tempo ancora sarei riuscito a mantenere quella parvenza di normalità…  
Speravo che appiccicandomi a Yuriy avrei potuto compensare almeno certi tipi di ‘mancanze’, ma purtroppo in quel periodo mi pareva che il mio compagno si fosse fatto meno affettuoso… Perennemente con la testa tra le nuvole, sfuggente almeno e soprattutto col pensiero… erano settimane che non mi chiedeva neppure più di andare a vivere insieme..!  
In casi normali avrei tirato un sospiro di sollievo, ma mai come in quel momento avrei avuto bisogno di una prova del suo amore per me…  
Scivolai fuori dalle coperte facendo ben attenzione a non svegliarlo, e recuperai i miei vestiti. Non potevo certo andarmene via mentre dormiva, pertanto decisi di attendere che terminasse la sua pennichella facendo qualcos’altro.  
Nonostante tutto, mi sentivo abbastanza a mio agio in quella casa, anche più che nella mia… forse perché quella casa era appartenuta a Ralph..? Alla morte prima del padre e poi sua, poiché Yuriy era stato adottato da lui (Vedere capitolo 1 e 18 di TR. NdA) e non c’erano altri fratelli o parenti prossimi, era stato proprio il russo ad ereditare tutto, passando così dalla condizione di orfanello perseguitato a quella di miliardario discendente da una nobile stirpe tedesca senza fare alcunché e, a quanto pareva, senza neppure desiderarlo più di tanto: aveva lasciato che altri si occupassero al suo posto dei risvolti finanziari della faccenda, e si era limitato ad andare ad abitare in quella splendida villa a Tokyo vicina all’università, senza vantarsi troppo del resto del lusso appena acquisito.  
Camminai lentamente attraverso quei corridoi che ormai conoscevo a menadito, guardandomi attentamente attorno. Yuriy aveva fatto portare via i vecchi mobili e aveva riarredato gli ambienti a modo suo, ma tutto sommato dentro di me sentivo che, in qualche modo, tra quelle mura aleggiava ancora la presenza del mio unico amore.  
Senza sapere esattamente il perché, arrivai davanti alle scale che portavano alla cantina.  
  
PIU’ IL TUO NOME MI SALE  
ALLA GOLA  
PIU’ PARLO PER TACERLO :SI FA PRESTO  
A NOMINARE IL BUIO COL BUIO  
MA E’ LA SAGOMA SOLITARIA  
SILENZIOSAMENTE POSSIBILE  
AL DI DENTRO CHE FA PAURA: VIVRO’ NELL’IGNORANZA  
DI CIO’ CHE SO  
FIN NELLE VISCERE CHE SOMATIZZANO QUEL NOME  
E SI TORCONO  
MI FANNO SENTIRE PIU’ VECCHIO OGNI MATTINA.  
  


* * *

\- Kei..? - mormorai, ancora mezzo addormentato.  
Nessuna risposta.  
Riprovai.  
Mi girai al mio fianco, e vidi che accanto a me non c’era più nessuno.  
Kei non aveva l’abitudine di andare via senza avvertirmi, ma allora dov’era finito..?!  
Mi sollevai di scatto dal letto, e mi precipitai fuori dalla stanza.  
\- Kei? Kei, dove sei?! - dissi a voce alta, in modo che potesse sentirmi. Intanto, continuavo a passare velocemente di camera in camera lasciando le porte aperte, nella speranza di individuare la sua posizione il prima possibile: in tempi normali Kei avrebbe avuto libero accesso ad ogni angolo della mia abitazione, ovviamente, ma ora non potevo permettergli di girovagare liberamente col rischio che incontrasse Rei..! °___°  
Mi voltai verso le scale che portavano al piano inferiore, preso da un oscuro presagio… Dio Santissimo! La porta della cantina era APERTA!!! /°o°\  
\- KEI!! - strillai ancora una volta con una voce resa acuta dal terrore e mi fiondai lì sotto ancora scalzo, sentendo sotto i piedi il gelo dei gradini.  
Lo trovai, Kei. Stava guardando in controluce un barattolo pieno di occhi di salamandra.  
Mi stava scrutando in modo alquanto singolare, perciò mi affrettai a mormorare:  
\- S-sono andati a male… - bofonchiai riferendomi al contenuto del recipiente di vetro, augurandomi con tutto il cuore che davvero l’avesse scambiato per qualcosa di commestibile. Ma lui continuava a fissarmi accigliato.  
\- Così prenderai freddo… - si decise a bisbigliare, posando poi su di uno scaffale il barattolo. Solo in quel momento mi resi conto che mi ero messo a correre per casa completamente nudo..! O////O  
\- Ah, sì… - balbettai - Volevo solo sapere dov’eri… Mi sono svegliato e non ti ho più trovato…  
Kei sorrise, apparentemente tranquillo.  
\- Stavo solo facendo un giro…  
\- Certo… - sussurrai. Gli sorrisi a mia volta, cercando di apparirgli più o meno a mio agio. Ciò che mi stavo chiedendo in quel momento, però, era: dove cacchio si era andato a nascondere, Rei Kon?!? >////<  
\- Non lo sapevo… - disse Kei improvvisamente. La sua espressione era mutata.  
\- Che cosa..? - gli domandai, avvertendo la mia preoccupazione crescere.  
\- Che t’interessassero certi generi di cose… - sussurrò, indicando col dito un antico volume dedicato allo Sciamanismo (Suddivisa in cinque categorie – Aria, Acqua, Terra, Fuoco e Spiriti - , è una magia ‘naturale’ i cui effetti possono essere negativi o positivi a seconda di chi la usa. Da ‘Benkyo!’ n° 1. NdA) rimasto sulla scrivania. Avrei dovuto iniziare a studiarlo l’indomani…  
\- Ehm… Non è mia, è della roba che mi ha chiesto di tenere un mio amico (In genere si dice così quando una ragazza o la madre del tipo in questione trovano delle cose porno, no..? -.- NdA)… - borbottai, ma aveva tutta l’aria di non crederci. Non c’era solo quel libro ma anche altri di argomento affine, e non mancavano erbe, pietre e altro materiale ben più ‘strano’ che potesse far sorgere in lui comprensibili sospetti: era là sotto che, generalmente, io e Rei facevamo le nostre esercitazioni…  
\- Yuriy… - mormorò dolcemente, avanzando verso di me - Ti prego, dimmi cosa sta succedendo…  
\- Niente… assolutamente niente… - biascicai, mentendo in maniera decisamente poco credibile.  
Non sapevo cosa fare: ora che Kei aveva visto quella roba, non potevo più mentire… ma come sarei riuscito a spiegargli a cosa mi serviva? Potevo mai dire di essere diventato ‘l’apprendista stregone’..?  
\- Yu… - sussurrò implorante. La preoccupazione che il suo atteggiamento esprimeva mi stava letteralmente uccidendo…  
Ero al limite… e, esattamente in quell’istante, vidi qualcosa sbucare dal muro: delle mani (Anche qui? Oo NdRalph di OADS), a cui seguì TUTTO IL RESTO di Rei Kon. Dai suoi palmi scaturì qualcosa che, non appena sfiorò Kei, lo fece crollare al suolo.  
\- Rei! - esclamai sbigottito. Sarebbe stato più logico se avessi detto ‘Kei’, dato che il mio ragazzo era riverso a terra apparentemente privo di sensi, ma il vedere il cinese uscire fuori da un’ombra sul muro era qualcosa che mi lasciava ancora più atterrito.  
\- Scusami, dovevo agire in fretta e non mi è venuto altro in mente. - disse, accennando al blader dalla chioma argentea.  
\- Ma da dove sei venuto fuori..? °.° - gli chiesi meravigliato, mentre lui si comportava come se fosse stata la cosa più normale di questo mondo.  
\- Da un’altra dimensione. - spiegò pacatamente - Sapevo che avevo ospiti e, quando ho sentito che qualcuno stava scendendo le scale, mi sono nascosto in un’ombra perché non si accorgesse di me…  
\- Non credevo che fosse possibile una cosa simile… - sussurrai affascinato.  
\- E’ un incantesimo pericoloso. - mi ammonì - Non è particolarmente difficile da praticare, ma se nel mondo reale svanisce l’ombra, si rischia di rimanere intrappolati là dentro anche per sempre… è da usare esclusivamente per le emergenze.  
\- Beh… - brontolai, ripetendo poi quelle che erano le sue parole - Tanto per me è ancora troppo presto…  
Rei sorrise.  
\- Yuriy… - disse dolcemente - Sei un buon allievo e in così poco tempo hai già acquisito le basi per preparare filtri e pozioni di discreta potenza (Si presume che sia passato un certo tempo da quando sono cominciate le ‘lezioni’… Non chiedetemi quanto, calcolerò e vi farò sapere poi… NdA). Dovresti già essere felice per questo. Piuttosto, che ne facciamo..?  
\- Eh..?  
Il cinese guardò in basso. Già, Kei..! ç_ç  
\- Per fortuna non ha notato la mia presenza, ma ha comunque visto i libri di magia e tutto il resto… Dobbiamo fare in modo che se ne dimentichi.  
Ebbi un moto di ribellione:  
\- Vuoi fargli un incantesimo per cancellare la memoria? - replicai, incupendomi.  
\- Non vorrei, - mi rispose - ma non saprei cos’altro fare… Per di più, Kei ha pur sempre il suo potere che gli permette di recuperare i ricordi attraverso sogni e visioni… un bel guaio!  
\- Uff… - sospirai. Non mi piaceva affatto che gli venisse fatto l’ennesimo lavaggio del cervello, seppur parziale e necessario, ma siccome non c’era altra scelta chinai il capo davanti alla sua decisione.  
\- Ora proverò a fare quello che devo, tu intanto riporta le cose a com’erano prima che scendesse qui sotto. - mi scrutò attentamente. E allora ricordai…°//////°  
Rei per rispetto voltò altrove lo sguardo, ma io non riuscì a fare a meno di scattare dietro la scrivania, nell’ormai vano tentativo di nascondere la mia nudità (*ç* NdTutte).  
Il cinese si sbottonò la giacca (che poi era mia) e me la porse. Nonostante qualche indugio, dovuto a quello che doveva essere il mio complesso stato d’animo in quel momento, accettai immediatamente l’abito per potermi ricoprire.  
Per un secondo, uno soltanto, i miei occhi si soffermarono su ciò che Rei aveva invece lasciato scoperto: il petto scolpito sul quale brillava Tabrys in tutto il suo fosco splendore… le spalle tornite dalle quali veniva giù la linea dei muscoli delle braccia, splendidamente delineate… i suoi addominali cesellati, sui quali la pelle bronzea si tendeva come fosse incapace di contenerli… i fianchi magri che sfuggivano dai pantaloni che gli avevo prestato, troppo larghi, lasciando scoperto l’ombelico e mettendo in mostra la traccia scura che partiva da esso…  
Mi avviai verso le scale senza proferire verbo, e mi resi conto che ero avvampato per l’ennesima volta… e per questa non c’era un valido motivo.  
  
LE DEVO DARE CIBO E RIPOSO DI ANNO IN  
ANNO SPROFONDANDO  
QUI DOVE DORMO ANCORA E IMPUTRIDISCO  
COTTO DA UN’ARIA CHE MAI SI E’ FATTA QUIETA  
  
DI STANZA IN STANZA MI RINCORRE  
DI ANNO IN ANNO SEMPRE PIU’ ADDOSSO  
IN ME SCAMBIA UN POCO DEL SUO CORPO  
EPPURE DA LEI MI SALVO ANCORA QUANDO   
DORMO.

* * *

Era arrivato il momento di dire basta. Stavo rimandando ‘quella cosa’ da troppo, e mi sentivo scoppiare… non ce la facevo più… dovevo dirglielo!  
\- Kei! - dissi a voce alta rivolgendomi al ventenne, prima che questi lasciasse gli spogliatoi.  
Eravamo soli.  
Si voltò: aveva assunto un’espressione interrogativa.  
Non me lo sarei aspettato neppure io al suo posto, ad essere sinceri, per di più dopo aver fatto passare tutto quel tempo.  
Che io gli rivolgessi la parola, e per di più di mia spontanea volontà.  
\- Sì, Svan..? - sussurrò.  
Mi squadrò con occhi severi.  
\- Io… - balbettai, poi buttai fuori tutto d’un fiato prima che mi mancasse il coraggio - Kei, ti prego, perdonami! Perdonami per tutto..!  
  
L’AMORE VERO, TU LO SAI, E’ VOLERE  
LA GIOIA DI CHI NON CI APPARTIENE  
E’ QUESTO USCIRE,TRABOCCARE  
  
DA SE STESSI COME IL SANGUE DALLE VENE  
PER UN TAGLIO, E’ L’IRRINUNCIABILE,  
AMORE, ENERGIA MUTABILE, ETERNO BENE.

* * *

\- Ti piace? - mi domandò Rei, riferendosi alla cioccolata che riempiva la tazza che avevo tra le mani (Che avevate capito, eh? ;) NdA) (-///- NdYu-Chan).  
Mossi il capo facendo un segno affermativo.  
\- Kei ha gradito il tuo risotto allo zafferano (Non c’entra nulla col Giappone, lo so, però mi piace… ^ç^ NdA). - gli dissi - Devi insegnarmi a prepararlo.  
Lo sentii ridere sommessamente, e m’imbronciai.  
\- Senti a me,Yuriy, è meglio se continui ad impegnarti con le altre lezioni… - ghignò, e fece una piccola smorfia per canzonarmi - Di certo sei più portato a fare il medico e il mago che non il cuoco..! X DDD  
\- Non sfottermi, scemo! è.é  
Rei continuò a ridacchiare nel frattempo che versava la cioccolata anche nella sua tazza, dandomi le spalle, e io finsi di non accorgermene. Mi limitai a guardarmi attorno, osservando le i luminose che avevo creato io stesso, e che stavano illuminando la mia cucina al posto del lampadario muovendosi casualmente nell’oscurità, simili a piccole lucciole: fare apparire globi luminosi, infatti, era l’unico tipo d’incantesimo che sapessi praticare in quel momento.  
\- Che fai? ?_? – mi domandò, notando che mi ero messo a trafficare nel porta-posate.  
\- Niente… Sto solo prendendo un… AHIO! o>//<o (<\- Occhi con lacrime nuova versione. ^-^ NdA)  
Il cinese venne vicino a me, e mormorò beffardo:  
\- L’ho detto io che è meglio per te rimanere lontano da pentole e COLTELLI… è_é   
\- Non rompere! Sarà capitato anche a te di tagliarti qualche volta, no?! >_< \- Rei avvicinò la mia mano a sé per esaminare la ferita – Beh, ora la curo e non se ne parla più… --*  
\- Non ce n’è bisogno.  
\- Uh..?  
\- Non c’è bisogno di usare la magia o i tuoi poteri, per curare questo graffio.  
Nell’udire quella frase credei che stesse per farmi un altro dei suoi sermoni sulle tragiche conseguenze a cui l’eccessivo utilizzo della magia può portare, quando mi resi conto che si era portato il mio dito alla bocca. Stava leccando la mia ferita.  
Un piccolo globo transitò davanti al suo viso, permettendomi di scorgere per un attimo la sua aria assorta, come di qualcuno che stesse compiendo un gesto assolutamente sacrale.  
Non durò più di un paio di secondi. Non appena lasciò andare la mia mano, io la portai assieme all’altra sul suo viso. Rei chiuse gli occhi. Lo baciai.  
Persi il controllo di me.  
I morbidi pantaloni indossati da Rei Kon finirono al suolo; la cerniera dei miei venne calata giù, non so se da lui o da me.  
Si avvinghiò al mio collo e alle mie labbra, quasi con disperazione.  
  
LE PARLAI DI SOGNI IN UNA LINGUA CHE SOLO  
LEI POTEVA CAPIRE. DEA DAGLI IMMENSI   
POTERI, BISBIGLIO’ SI’, SI’, PER TUTTE LE ORE DELLA   
SUA PRIGIONIA. NELLA SUA ONNIPOTENZA  
DOMINAVA IL SUO PADRONE RIDOTTO IN  
SCHIAVITU’.  
  
Mi permise di avvolgere una sua gamba attorno al mio bacino.  
Non potevo vederlo in volto, perché lo teneva affondato nella mia maglia, all’altezza del petto. Sentivo solo il dolce ed intenso profumo dei suoi meravigliosi capelli sotto il naso, e ogni tanto qualche sussulto che non riusciva a soffocare.  
Le sue piccole mani stringevano la stoffa attorno alle mie spalle.  
  
NE’ MISTERO, NE’ DOLORE,  
NE’ VOLONTA’ SAPIENTE DEL DESTINO:  
SEMPRE QUELL’INCONTRARCI CI LASCIAVA  
L’IMPRESSIONE DI UNA LOTTA.  
  
ED IO, INDOVINATO DAL MATTINO  
L’ATTIMO DEL TUO ARRIVO,  
PERCEPIVO NEI PALMI SOCCHIUSI  
IL MORSO LEGGERO DI UN TREMITO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il capitolo è disseminato di brani vari di poesia… Gli autori sono, in ordine di ‘apparizione’: Alberto Bevilacqua, Cosimo Ortesta, Giuseppe Conte, Josephine Hart e Anna Achmatova.


	10. Why do you give yourself to me?

Nel buio quasi totale della camera, dovuto all’oscurità della sera, ben poco era possibile scorgere nitidamente. Un ragazzo era disteso tra le lenzuola immacolate, illuminate voluttuosamente dal colore cremisi della sua chioma, quasi a richiamo dell’innaturale passione dalla quale tanto bruscamente s’era lasciato travolgere: totalmente immerso nel sonno, pareva esserci sprofondato di colpo, come troppo stanco anche solo per togliersi i pantaloni la cui cerniera era rimasta aperta, ma che tuttavia aveva ancora indosso.  
Un’altra figura sporcava tanto bianco: neri capelli corvini gli ricadevano sul volto e sul corpo come un setoso manto, quasi a voler ironicamente celare per pudore le vergogne che una semplice maglietta spiegazzata, seppur troppo grande per lui, non arrivava a nascondere. Inginocchiato sul marmoreo pavimento incurante del gelo e la sua nudità, posava la testa sullo stesso guanciale del suo amante e gli teneva una mano, come se avesse voluto mantenere un contatto con lui perfino durante il sonno. I profondi occhi d’ambra, socchiusi, ne ammiravano il volto con tale intensità da far pensare stesse osservando quello di una divinità dormiente. Ma il modo in cui quei pozzi d’oro lo fissavano erano il solo indizio di quell’ardente estasi interiore… l ’espressione del moro era indecifrabile ed immobile come tutto il resto del suo corpo.

* * *

(Questa scena riprende da quando Svan, nello scorso capitolo, ferma Kei per dirgli qualcosa. NdA)  
\- B-bene… - balbettai, tanto per cominciare… proprio un buon inizio, non c’era che dire… - Senti Kei, io so che non avrei il diritto di prenderti in disparte così, e magari tu non hai neppure voglia di starmi a sentire… Sì, probabilmente sei ancora arrabbiato per ciò che ti ho detto la volta passata riguardo Griphol… ma io ero molto confuso e… beh, lasciamo perdere, non è questo il punto! Anche se per caso hai di meglio da fare, ti prego di darmi ascolto, perché devo dirti una davvero molto importante… - mi stoppai - …Kei..?  
Avevo parlato a raffica prendendo a stento fiato, e credevo che Kei non mi avesse interrotto perché aveva accettato di restare ad ascoltare ciò che avevo da dirgli… invece, quando alzai lo sguardo su di lui, mi resi conto non solo che probabilmente non aveva recepito neppure una sola parola del mio discorso, ma che c’era qualcosa che non andava… Il ragazzo stava infatti fissando il vuoto con gli occhi spalancati, manco la sua testa, in quell’istante, si trovasse in qualche mondo a parte…  
\- Yuriy… - biascicò. Ed un secondo dopo si accasciò al suolo.

* * *

Diedi un’occhiata nella tazzina, scrutando attentamente il caffé tiepido che la riempiva: era di un nero intenso, e mi stavo dilettando ad osservarne le ondine che, partendo dal centro, andavano espandendosi circolarmente verso i bordi quasi avessi avuto davanti un insolito laghetto scuro, nel quale qualcuno avesse appena lanciato una pietruzza.  
Da quanto tempo io e Rei bevevamo caffé insieme..? Diedi uno sguardo al calendario. Circa quattro settimane. Eravamo al 21 Gennaio, quindi altri due giorni e avremmo completano quattro settimane. Rei Kon era nascosto in casa mia da quasi un mese (Riguardo le ‘coordinate’ temporali, vedete ciò che ho scritto nelle Note di fine capitolo… NdA)…  
Sarebbe stato molto semplice da parte mia addossargli ogni colpa per ciò che era accaduto. Sarebbe stato anche molto DA me, ad essere più precisi… ma sentivo che non avrei potuto liquidare quella faccenda soltanto scaricando su Rei ogni responsabilità.  
Il fatto che avessi accettato di tenerlo in casa mia nonostante i suoi precedenti e l’odio (a mio dire) indicibile che avrei dovuto provare nei suoi confronti, era già di per sé totalmente privo di logica. Non mi fidavo di lui, non mi ero mai fidato e forse non mi fidavo neppure in quel momento… Nonostante ciò, avevo permesso a quel cinese di pulirmi la casa, di farmi da insegnante e alla fine pure d’infilarsi nel mio letto… e il bello era che avevo pure finito col trovarmi perfettamente a mio agio con lui…  
No, non era una spiegazione accettabile. Messa in questi termini, era come se avessi detto ‘Rei si comportava da troia fin da quando stava all’Organizzazione, ha SEMPRE fatto così, perciò non devo meravigliarmi del fatto che abbia tentato di abbindolarmi fingendosi mio amico per poi saltarmi addosso… in questa casa ci sono solo io con cui farlo!’  
Una cosa simile non potevo pensarla sul serio, per il semplice fatto che ero stato io a cominciare… certo, lui mi aveva in qualche modo provocato, ma ero stato io a baciarlo… e a fare tutto il resto… In cucina, poi, appoggiati ad un frigorifero e con una fretta ed un ardore tali da far pensare a delle bestie (Fissata con le cucine tu, eh..? NdRei) (Non è colpa mia, ma di Blue… -.- NdA)… IO soprattutto… non è che avessi dato a Rei la possibilità e il tempo per fare molto…  
Avevo anche messo in conto che potesse essersi installato in camera mia con altri scopi, che avesse sempre finto e che stesse cercando di guadagnarsi la mia fiducia per qualche oscuro motivo, ma i conti non tornavano… o meglio, non mi tornavano tutte le premure che aveva avuto verso di me in quei giorni…  
Nell’ipotesi che gli ‘servissi’ per qualche motivo, non aveva senso per Rei fingersi in fin di vita per avvicinarsi: se avesse avuto bisogno di me mi avrebbe ricattato o fatto rapire, i mezzi non gli mancavano…  
Se per caso Rei non fosse stato tradito sul serio dai membri dell’Organizzazione, e magari quello ero un modo per coinvolgermi nelle sue macchinazioni di mia spontanea volontà, mi pareva decisamente strano che fosse venuto di persona col rischio di farsi ammazzare, e che per raggirarmi si fosse messo a farmi da colf… Anche l’affare delle lezioni di magia era strano, perché permettendomi di diventare un mago, in qualche modo mi dava anche i mezzi per contrastarlo alla pari.  
O magari era sul serio in pericolo come mi aveva detto, e stava sfruttando la situazione per ottenere l’aiuto necessario per riprendere il controllo sui suoi uomini… Quella era l’ipotesi più verosimile… ma allora perché non riuscivo a prenderla per buona..?  
Lo stridio della sedia che veniva allontanata dal tavolo m’indicò che Rei era venuto in cucina, come gli avevo chiesto. Seguii i suoi movimenti mentre si metteva composto sulla sedia, e senza accennare alcun segno di nervosismo né coi gesti né con le parole.  
\- Rei… - mormorai, tentando di dare un tono sicuro alla mia voce. - Devo parlarti di ciò che è accaduto poco fa…  
Il cinese, apparentemente accondiscendente, annuì.  
Dopo aver fatto sesso con lui lo avevo abbandonato in cucina senza dirgli neppure mezza parola, ero andato in camera mia e mi ero addormentato di colpo. Stando all’orario segnato dalla sveglia era passata poco più di un’ora da lì al mio risveglio, ma non avevo idea di cosa fosse accaduto nel frattempo a Rei e di dove si trovasse. Mi ero ricomposto in un attimo e, dopo essermi assicurato chiamandolo che fosse di nuovo in cantina, avevo messo la caffettiera sul fuoco e gli avevo chiesto di salire da me al piano di sopra.  
\- Dimmi, Yuriy. - m’incitò lui,vedendo che non accennavo a parlare. Mi ero di nuovo messo a pensare troppo…  
\- Ecco… - sussurrai, vergognandomi parecchio per ciò che stavo per dire - Credo che sia stato un errore, e un errore grave… quello che abbiamo fatto poco fa,intendo…  
Già la situazione era imbarazzante di per sé, e io non stavo facendo altro che sembrargli ancora più puerile con quelle ultime mie parole: ‘quello che abbiamo fatto poco fa’… una bella perifrasi…  
\- Mi dispiace. - mormorò in tono piatto.  
Scossi la testa.  
\- Rei, non voglio dare la colpa a te di ciò che è successo… Non è che quello che c’è stato tra noi non mi sia piaciuto… - dissi con un filo di voce - … solo che era completamente FUORI LUOGO…  
Rei non rispose, e sorseggiò un po’ di liquido dalla tazzina. La posò sul tavolo con calma, e mi rivolse gli occhi.  
\- Tu ami Kei, Yuriy?  
Una domanda secca quanto pertinente.  
\- Rei… - ripetei ancora una volta il suo nome, costringendomi a rispondere al suo sguardo - Ok, lo ammetto, mi sento fisicamente attratto da te… Tu ci hai fatto del male… molto male, a tutti noi, e io non ti ho MAI perdonato per questo… Nonostante ciò, però, da quando vivi con me non faccio altro che stordirmi della tua forza…  
Per la prima volta da quando avevamo iniziato a parlare, vidi i suoi occhi illuminarsi.  
\- La mia forza..?  
Un brivido, in quella stanza immobile e fredda, mi attraversò la schiena.  
\- E’ qualcosa che hanno tutti, che si sente anche se spesso tendiamo a non farci caso… Adesso che ho cominciato a studiare la magia ho avuto prova della sua esistenza, ed è come se potessi dargli un nome... - Rei allungò lentamente un braccio lungo il tavolo fino ad arrivare alla mia mano abbandonata, che prese tra la sua. Lo lasciai fare. - E da te si irradia un’enorme forza oscura… è orrenda… ma è anche BELLISSIMA… attraente in modo terrificante, per me…  
Strinsi lievemente le sue dita calde nel mio palmo. Mi stava guardando con una dolcezza insolita.  
\- Hai paura di me..?  
Elusi quella domanda.  
\- Io non voglio diventare come te. – replicai - Ti ammiro come stregone, come maestro, con me ti sei comportato benissimo in questi giorni… ma non voglio diventare una persona malvagia. E tu LO SEI.  
Cambiò intonazione, facendosi serio. Mancava qualcosa… non c’era più quella nota dolce.  
\- Ormai ti ho già dato qualche dritta, puoi tentare di cavartela da solo, procedendo per gradi… - mormorò, riferendosi alle lezioni di magia - Forse è maglio così.  
Non disse altro. Anche se, a quelle parole, il mio cuore aveva reagito in modo anomalo, sapevo anch’io che aveva ragione lui. E che aveva capito.  
\- Quelle persone che ti cercano non dovrebbero più essere qui in giro, giusto..?  
\- Non credo. Se i sicari dell’Organizzazione avessero saputo che ero qui, sarebbero già intervenuti a farmi fuori, suppongo. Direi che posso anche lasciare casa tua adesso, ti ho dato fin troppi fastidi…  
\- Lo amo.  
Le nostre dita smisero di giocare, restando di colpo quietamente intrecciate.  
lang=DE - Kei..?  
\- Kei. – affermai – Stiamo insieme da due anni e probabilmente lo amo fin dai tempi del monastero, quando eravamo ancora dei bambini. E’ con lui che voglio formare una famiglia… è con lui che voglio invecchiare… Non voglio perdere tutto questo solo perché per un attimo ci siamo lasciati andare…  
Il mio era un discorso insensato: io e Kei avevamo contro suo nonno, lo Stato, Dio e l’opinione pubblica; eravamo due maschi e certo non avremmo mai potuto mettere su una vera famiglia; avevamo solo vent’anni per ciascuno e Kei faceva le bizze solo al pensiero di convivere con me… Ma chi volevo prendere in giro..?  
Me stesso. Solo me stesso.  
\- Naturalmente. - concordò Rei - Non voglio certo essere d’impedimento alla vostra felicità… - Mi aveva lasciato la mano. Si alzò dalla sedia. - Credo sia venuta ora di andarmene.  
Sussultai.  
\- Ora..? - quello scatto tradiva la mia sorpresa.  
\- Ora. – mormorò - E’ meglio che approfitti dell’oscurità per allontanarmi, così ho meno possibilità che mi notino.  
Sentendomi in colpa per il modo in cui lo stavo lo stavo buttando fuori di casa, mi affrettai a dire:  
\- N-non c’è più nulla che posso fare per te..?  
Nonostante la proposta mi fosse venuta spontanea, quando mi si avvicinò la mia schiena si posò istintivamente sull’imbottitura della sedia alle mie spalle, quasi in cerca di protezione.  
\- In effetti sì… - disse, nuovamente atono - Hai ancora i miei vestiti? Quelli che indossavo quando sono arrivato qui dico.  
Lo squadrai dubbioso.  
\- Mi pare di sì, ora controllo…  
Stavo per andare nella stanza dove mi pareva di averli riposti, anche se proprio non capivo cosa avesse intenzione di farsene, visto che erano tutti stracciati e ancora macchiati nonostante il lavaggio in lavatrice, quando lui mi fermò nuovamente:  
\- Yuriy… - mi voltai - Credo che anche loro abbiano perso il controllo.  
\- ‘LORO’..? - aggrottai le sopracciglia.  
\- Non stavo nelle loro teste in quel momento, certo, e non posso affermarlo con sicurezza… Eppure, io credo che Ralph amasse troppo tuo cugino Igor, per pensare seriamente di potersi mettere con Kei…

* * *

Che situazione orrenda… e non mi piaceva neppure l’incarico che mi ero proposto di portare a termine, tuttavia non c’era nessun altro a cui affidarlo e alla fine mi ero offerto volontario.  
Mentre gli parlavo Kei si era improvvisamente sentito male, un attacco di asma o qualcosa di simile, mi era parso… Ovviamente era stato portato subito al pronto soccorso, ma anche se lo avevo accompagnato, non essendo io un parente non mi era stato detto con precisione quale fosse la causa del mio male.  
E proprio questo era il problema: il nonno di Kei, suo unico parente effettivo, in quel momento non era raggiungibile perché in pieno viaggio d’affari in qualche luogo dell’Europa, e il ragazzo non aveva con sé nulla che potesse far giungere almeno al recapito telefonico di qualche altra persona adulta in grado di stargli vicino… Alla fine la lista si era ridotta al suo partner di Beyblade e presunto fidanzato, Yuriy Ivanov, e visto che non rispondeva al telefono, alla fine mi ero preso la briga di andare ad avvisarlo di persona di quello che stava accadendo. Sapevo dove abitava, e casa sua non era molto lontana di lì.  
L’idea d’incontrare Ivanov di persona, per qualche motivo, non mi allettava molto. Neppure io sapevo spiegarmi il perché di quella strana sensazione…  
Stavo camminando piuttosto speditamente perché da un lato non vedevo l’ora di liberarmi da quell’impiccio, dall’altra ero ansioso sapere come stava Kei. Se fossi stato più accorto, probabilmente mi sarei reso conto subito di cosa stava accadendo in quel vicolo e avrei cambiato immediatamente strada…  
Si accorse di me subito, come del fatto che avevo visto tutto. Come se fosse semplice ignorare il cadavere di un uomo piuttosto corpulento (un barbone, avrei detto vedendo com’era conciato) steso al suolo, circondato da un mare di sangue ovviamente SUO…  
Il ragazzo che era con lui continuava a muovere la lama del coltello insanguinato davanti agli occhi, quasi incantato. Quando me li rivolse fu solo per farmi capire che aveva notato la mia presenza.  
Fu quello sguardo dorato e tutto il resto, inserito in quell’ambiente e in quella circostanza, a farmi trasalire..?  
Era un tipo strano, MOLTO strano, a cominciare dall’abbigliamento… Era infatti vestito con un abito di taglio cinese che mi parve di ottima fattura, ma pieno di strappi un po’ ovunque: il più vistoso era sulla parte interna di una coscia, appena sotto l’inguine, circondato come gli altri di macchie di sangue secco. La casacca, poi, era totalmente stracciata e lasciava completamente nudo alla vista il suo torace.  
La pelle del suo busto era perfettamente sana e levigata: ciò mi faceva pensare che quelle vesti dovevano essere state rovinate in tempi precedenti da una persona decisamente sadica (Ehm… -///- NdYuriy) (Vedete nel 3° capitolo… -.-° NdA), e che lui le avesse volute riutilizzare in seguito per qualche motivo, una volta guarito.  
I suoi capelli neri, che appurai essere lunghissimi, erano costretti in un lungo codino, mentre il resto spuntava su da una fascia rossa (anch’essa macchiata) con un tao al centro.  
Quello che però più mi sorprese, fu il suo viso: i suoi occhi, pur avendo tratti orientali, erano di quell’insolito colore ambrato che già avevo notato… le sue orecchie invece, lievemente appuntite in cima, avevano qualcosa di elfico… Tutto sommato, però, il suo modo di muoversi, nel dirigersi verso di me, faceva più pensare ad un felino o qualcosa di altrettanto sinuoso ed elegante che non ad uno sgraziato essere umano. Dava l’idea di un ben strano miscuglio tra un animale ed un uomo… A guardarlo così non era semplice dire se fosse bello o meno, con tutte quelle stranezze, ma di certo aveva il suo fascino.  
\- Perché sei qui? - mi chiese piano, con una voce dal timbro vellutato.  
\- Cosa..? - borbottai.  
\- Un ragazzino come te non dovrebbe girare da solo per strada, dopo un certo orario. - buttò via il coltello sanguinante, che rotolò al suolo tintinnando. - Si possono fare brutti incontri.  
\- Ma certo, hai ragione tu… - lo assecondai , non sapendo bene come comportarmi, e nel frattempo arretrai in cerca di salvezza - Adesso me ne vado,infatti…  
Il ragazzo piegò da un lato la testa, fissandomi dubbioso.  
\- Quanti anni hai?  
\- Ne compierò 13 fra tre giorni… - mormorai, non capendo a cosa diavolo volesse arrivare.  
Sorrise.  
\- Avevo la tua stessa età, quando ho cominciato.  
Non osai chiedergli a fare cosa…  
\- Ora devo andare, ho una faccenda urgente da sbrigare… - dissi il più tranquillamente possibile. Certo che per essere in compagnia di un assassino, mi stavo comportando con una freddezza incredibile… Oltretutto avevo davvero una cosa super-urgente da fare (trovare Ivanov), e mi auguravo proprio che quel pazzo non facesse troppe storie…  
E’ vero, non mi stavo comportando da cittadino modello, quello era pur sempre un criminale e sarebbe stato mio dovere avvertire la polizia (il barbone, invece, era morto già quando ero arrivato lì, perciò l’ambulanza era inutile…), ma io ci tenevo alla pelle e avevo deciso che la priorità era darmela gambe… Potevo mai fronteggiarlo io? Inutile mettersi a fare gli eroi se non si hanno le capacità per esserlo, in certe situazioni…  
\- Ma certo, - disse il ragazzo - capisco che avrei i tuoi impegni… Devo chiederti un favore, però, prima di lasciarti andare…  
\- Che cosa..? – sussurrai .Dio santo…  
\- Vorrei che tu non dicessi a Yuriy o a Kei di me, e neppure del fatto che hai incontrato Aleandra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quanto alla questione del tempo di cui vi parlavo prima nel capitolo, intendevo che da questo capitolo in poi seguirò una certa scaletta temporale e cercherò di fare particolarmente attenzione… La storia è iniziata il 27 Dicembre (esattamente due anni dopo la fine di TR), e attualmente siamo al 21 Gennaio.


	11. Otherside

\- Tu… - mormorai, non appena riuscii a deglutire e a rinfrescare la mia povera gola secca - Tu come fai a sapere queste cose..?  
Il ragazzo socchiuse lentamente gli occhi, dandomi il tempo d’intravedere le sue iridi d’oro brillare per un attimo nell’oscurità, al passaggio di un’automobile. Come quelle di un gatto, notai,s e colpite dalla luce la riflettevano dando l’impressione di essere iridescenti (Così mi fai davvero sembrare un mostro! NdRei).  
Gettai d’istinto una fulminea occhiata al cadavere. Contorto in una strana posa rattrappita, dovuta ai suoi precedenti movimenti convulsi prima di spegnersi e al rigor mortis che aveva cominciato a fare sentire la sua presenza, riportava diverse ferite (dovute alle coltellate) più o meno gravi ad ancora sanguinanti. Avevo distolto lo sguardo quasi subito, ma mi era parso pure d’intravedere,s otto la manica arrotolata della sua maglietta logora, un laccio emostatico ancora serrato al braccio (oramai bluastro) e diversi segni di punture da lì fino ad arrivare all’incavo dell’avambraccio.  
Un drogato..? Forse i tagli che aveva in quella zona non erano dovuti alle coltellate del suo aggressore, ma se le era inferte lui stesso nel tentativo di cercare più velocemente la vena… Rabbrividii al pensiero, e passai al volto. Ma forse sarebbe stato meglio evitarlo… Nonostante i capelli appena brizzolati era rugoso, barbuto, invecchiato innanzi tempo. Gli occhi, rivolti verso l’alto e già velati, lasciavano vedere quasi solo la sclera bianca. Fiotti abbondanti di sangue sgorgavano anche da orecchie, narici e bocca spalancata, dalla quale fluiva abbondantemente saliva schiumosa (Ho finito, ragazzi… ora potete vomitare! ^^ NdA).  
\- Era già in overdose quando l’ho trovato. Ho semplicemente messo fine alle sue sofferenze. - disse il ragazzo, con tono incolore - Oltretutto, quel coltello lo preso dalla sua tasca, ed era già sporco di sangue secco. Certi individui, che sanno solo far male a se stessi e agli altri, è meglio che muoiano… non credi anche tu?  
Mi regalò nuovamente quel suo sguardo spiritato, forse aspettandosi da me un cenno d’assenso.  
\- Non hai risposto alla mia domanda… - protestati debolmente. Magari non era il caso d’insistere con quel pazzo, ma mi era proprio sfuggita…  
\- Sia Kei che Yuriy sanno benissimo della mia esistenza, ma non è ancora venuto il momento che se lo dicano apertamente. E forse non verrà mai   
Non era esattamente il genere di risposta che mi aspettavo… adesso ero ancora più confuso di prima.  
\- E Aleandra..?  
\- Aleandra… già, Lea… - borbottò pensieroso - Se Lea fosse arrivata in città quando glielo avevo chiesto, probabilmente tutto questo casino non sarebbe mai accaduto… Non mi sono mai fidato completamente di quella ragazza e ho sempre saputo che più di una volta con la scusa di fare favori A ME ne ha approfittato per trarre vantaggi personali, ma adesso si esagera..!  
Lo vidi corrugare la fronte, tutt’ad un tratto preso da chissà quali foschi pensieri. Non stavo capendo molto bene tutte quelle sue mezze frasi, ma intuivo di essermi addentrato su di un terreno pericoloso…  
\- Le ho detto delle cose a proposito di Kei. - dissi infine, e lui si voltò di scatto verso di me - Soltanto che lavora nella mia palestra…  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa, continuando a tenere gli occhi spalancati. Poi biascicò:  
\- E cos’altro gli avresti detto..?  
\- Niente… - dissi in un soffio. Quel suo sguardo stralunato m’inquietava non poco. - Abbiamo parlato per non più di una decina di minuti, e le uniche cose rilevanti che ne sono venute fuori sono state che io sono un blader e Kei Hiwatari un insegnante di Beyblade che lavora dove io mi alleno…  
In effetti, era proprio questa la ‘cosa urgente’ che avrei voluto dire a Kei, ma non ne avevo avuto la possibilità: non solo scusarmi del mio comportamento da scostumato nei suoi confronti, ma anche avvisarlo del fatto che quella ragazza, Aleandra Lante, lo stava cercando.  
Il ragazzo mi afferrò per le spalle, facendomi sussultare.  
\- Non ha fatto riferimenti al risveglio di Griphol, vero..? - la sua voce s’era fatta udibilmente nervosa - Forse non lo sa ancora… Oh, sarebbe una vera fortuna!  
Nonostante mi stesse strattonando con una certa energia, riuscivo ancora a pensare lucidamente: quell’assassino (o cos’altro diavolo era) a quanto pareva non solo conosceva Kei, Yuriy ed Aleandra, ma anche me, e sapeva perfino di quel Bit Power..!  
Facendo leva su tutta la forza che avevo posai le mani sul petto e lo spinsi via, riuscendo finalmente a liberarmi dalla sua soffocante stretta.  
Mi resi conto che mi aveva macchiato leggermente la maglietta di sangue all’altezza della spalla destra, e ciò m’infastidii.  
\- Si può sapere cosa cavolo vuoi da me..? - sussurrai, spaventato ed arrabbiato insieme - Io non capisco… dici certe cose assurde a sai così tanto su di me e su delle persone che sì, conosco, ma a stento…  
Una delle sue mani arrivò al mio viso, e me lo sfiorò.  
Scattai all’indietro, e a quel mio gesto di rifiuto mi parve di vedere un’ombra di tristezza balenare sul suo volto.  
\- Sono due anni che ti proteggo a distanza, anche se tu non te ne sei mai reso conto.  
\- Proteggermi..? - aggrottai le sopracciglia, sempre più confuso.  
Mi pareva che si fosse avvicinato a me fin troppo. Ero con le spalle al muro e lui, anche se non mi stava più toccando in alcun modo, mi si era parato davanti in modo tale che, in qualunque direzione avessi voluto cercare di fuggire, gli sarebbe stato facile bloccarmi. Quasi mi pareva di poter avvertire il suo respiro ormai affannoso sulla pelle… Una sensazione che non mi piacque affatto.  
\- Non avresti mai dovuto vedermi, sarebbe stato meglio. - bisbigliò, affranto - Il mio compito era quello di evitare che QUELLA COSA RITORNASSE DI NUOVO… Non so neppure se tu ADESSO l’abbia in te o meno… Non ho più gli strumenti necessari per le analisi, e se le avessi richieste ALLORA sarebbe sembrato tutto troppo sospetto… ma è evidente che Lea ha capito ugualmente!  
\- I-io… - balbettai, cercando disperatamente una via di fuga con gli occhi - Non capisco cosa tu voglia da me..!  
Mi sollevò il mento tra due dita, costringendomi a rivolgergli lo sguardo.  
\- Anche se ho lasciato Tabrys a qualcuno che di certo saprà usarlo meglio di me, sono convinto che sarò ugualmente in grado di percepire i possibili pericoli… Sono ancora il più potente stregone d’Oriente, lo sai..? Anche se forse col tempo QUALCUNO potrebbe superarmi… - ridacchiò. Magari per lui quella sarebbe dovuta essere una rassicurazione o qualcosa di simile; ma le sue parole e il tono di voce roco col quale me lo disse, mi fecero pensare a tutt’altro… - Non ti devi preoccupare di nulla, Ralph, tu DIMENTICHERAI e vivrai una vita normale, come avresti sempre dovuto… non ho intenzione di coinvolgerti di nuovo…  
“ ‘RALPH’ ..?”  
Mi diede un ceffone così forte da farmi rovinare al suolo.  
\- AHIA!! - urlai, sbattendo con violenza con una spalla conto il muro, e ritrovandomi poi a terra.  
Mi stavo massaggiando la zona dolorante, più confuso ed atterrito di prima, quando mi resi conto che si era accovacciato in modo tale da essere alla mia altezza. Mi guardava in modo strano, e le pupille dei suoi occhi d’ambra s’erano fatte strette come fessure. Nel frattempo si frugava nelle tasche.  
\- Ti ho sempre invidiato il potere di cancellare e modificare la memoria… - sussurrò - Credo sia per questo che amo tanto QUELL’incantesimo e porto sempre con me il necessario per praticarlo…  
Vidi ciò che aveva tirato fuori dalla casacca e posato a terra, ai miei piedi: un cristallo trasparente grande cinque o sei centimetri, e un piccolo stelo ricco di gruppetti di minuscoli fiorellini rosa a campanula, o non ancora sbocciati.  
\- ‘Incantesimo’..?  
Trasalii: dal suo dito indice era scaturita all’improvviso una fiammella!  
Per fortuna non aveva intenzione di usarla verso di me, infatti la diresse sui fiorellini e li incendiò.  
\- Fa questo che chiedo per Svan; compi il tuo dovere, Rovo del Lete! Purifica la sua mente dai ricordi orribili e dal dolore provocato dai peccati e dalla mancanza di rispetto..! Quando il fuoco si spegnerà e il cristallo diventerà nero, l'incantesimo sarà fatto: Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa (Per i riferimenti precisi, cercate nei capitoli 1 e 15 i TR. NdA)...

* * *

E adesso… adesso come avrei dovuto sentirmi? Contento perché lo avevo espulso dalla mia esistenza..? In fondo, Rei Kon era un nemico… La persona che per tanto tempo aveva giocato con le vite di tutti noi, che aveva finito col provocare la morte di mio cugino Igor, di Aleandra e Ralph, oltre che di tantissimi soldati o semplici civili che non aveva esitato a sacrificare per i suoi scopi… o forse, anche solo per puro DIVERTIMENTO… Rei era il porco che aveva violentato Kei e quasi sventrato me… Un essere orribile, con in mano un potere assurdo, che ci aveva manovrato come burattini e che, finché fosse esistito, non avrebbe potuto che portarci potenzialmente guai… Ed era anche un moccioso viziato che voleva sempre stare al centro dell’attenzione, nonché un imprevedibile psicopatico (Da notare la coerenza logica dei pensieri di Yu… ù.ù NdA)…  
Erano anni che non facevo che ripetermi sempre quelle stesse parole, e per tanto tempo ero stato convinto che in esse non ci fosse alcuna ombra d’incertezza… ma adesso mi scoprivo a dubitare. Non che il nostro mesetto di convivenza mi avesse fatto radicalmente cambiare opinione su di lui, non l’avrei mai considerato una persona buona o innocua, eppure c’erano alcune cose che non mi tornavano…  
A parte il suo strano comportamento, ciò che più mi preoccupava era stato quello che IO avevo sentito nei suoi confronti… In quei momenti, mentre facevo scorrere la lama di un coltello sulla sua pelle già ferita… o quell’altra volta, in cucina… mi era piaciuto vedere il suo sangue che stillava lentamente dai tagli, che scivolava lungo i sentieri dorati del suo corpo e scendeva giù a macchiare i vestiti e il suolo… e le mie stesse mani… La verità era che mi ero eccitato facendogli del male, e soprattutto nel sapere che lui stesso se ne rendeva conto..!  
Cosa avevo pensato, vedendolo riverso e sofferente sul tappeto..? Che non mi sentivo tanto euforico da quando mi ero divertito a tentare di distruggere psicologicamente Takao Kinomiya facendogli capire cosa fosse sul serio la solitudine. Ma stavolta era diverso… qualcosa di molto più fisico e sanguinolento… Inoltre, sentivo che la mia stessa vittima era in qualche modo consenziente alle mie angherie: in quei momenti Rei si era dato totalmente a me, incurante e felice di qualunque cosa io avessi potuto anche solo avere intenzione di fargli. Kei di certo non mi si era mai concesso tanto completamente…  
Eppure, in fondo non era stato neppure lo scoprire (orrore!) che potevo trarre piacere dalla sofferenza altrui a spaventarmi tanto, quanto il sapere che in me era ancora attivo qualcosa che ero convinto di aver dimenticato… Avevo sempre dato la colpa alla Borg e a Borkov delle mie malefatte passate, e mi ero giustificato dicendo che non avevo avuto altra scelta e che c’era sempre stato il condizionamento mentale di quelle stupide macchine in agguato… Adesso avevo avuto la certezza che, dentro di me, c’era un lato malvagio che forse non se ne sarebbe mai andato… e che non potevo più fingere d’ignorare.  
  
 **PER QUANTO TEMPO, PER QUANTO TEMPO DOVRO' SCIVOLARE?**  
 **NON VOGLIO SEPARARMI DALLA MIA PARTE,**  
 **NON CREDO SIA CATTIVA.**  
 **TAGLIARMI LA GOLA**  
 **E' TUTTO CIO' CHE VOGLIO.**  
  
Quando finalmente ero riuscito a fuggire dalla Russia, facendo pagare ai miei compagni quel colpo di testa al posto mio, mi ero rifugiato dai miei zii, gente mai vista prima, e avevo tentato di autoconvincermi che quello era ciò che avevo sempre desiderato: una famiglia ed una vita ‘normale’. Ma la verità era che neppure loro erano riusciti a darmi ciò che volevo.  
Attorno a me ero stato in grado di costruire solo una rete di amicizie superficiali, le ragazze con cui uscivo erano un semplice sfogo sessuale, i miei zii, per quanto gentili, non riuscivano in ogni caso a darmi il calore di due genitori ‘veri’…  
E Igor, lui… mio cugino, il fratello maggiore che non avevo avuto, la persona della quale più mi ero fidato da quando era cominciata la mia nuova vita… lui alla fine era stato quello che mi aveva deluso più di tutti. Avevo voluto credere che potesse essere la mia guida in quel mondo tutto da scoprire, ma la verità era che lui era semplicemente stato il primo ragazzo di cui mi ero INNAMORATO… qualcosa che avevo dovuto necessariamente mascherare nel modo più ovvio possibile (l’affetto tra semplici parenti), ma che, una volta scoperta tutta la verità su di lui, mi aveva mandato in crisi peggio che se fosse stata una relazione effettivamente consumata…  
  
 **SENTO LA TUA VOCE ATTRAVERSO UNA FOTOGRAFIA.**  
 **HO RIFLETTUTO SU ESSA E HO LASCIATO ANDARE IL PASSATO.**  
 **UNA VOLTA SAPEVI DI NON POTER TORNARE INDIETRO.**  
 **DEVO CONFRONTARMI CON L'ALTRA PARTE.**  
  
Alla fine avevo lasciato perdere tutto, e mi ero buttato in quella nuova, fallimentare storia…  
… Kei…  
Mi chiedevo se mai l’avessi realmente amato. Se la mia ostinazione a tener duro contro ogni avversità per poter restare insieme e la mia fissa a gridare al mondo i miei sentimenti per lui, non fossero in verità un semplice tentativo di nascondere le pulsioni più vergognose che erano riemerse in me negli ultimi anni: l’attrazione verso un mio consanguineo MASCHIO (prima prova effettiva di un’omosessualità latente che, contro la mia volontà, poco dopo sarebbe comunque venuta fuori… oltre che di qualcosa di forse ancora più innaturale…) all’inizio, e la mia attrazione morbosa verso il MALE dopo.  
  
 **I SECOLI SONO CIO' CHE MI SPETTA,**  
 **UN CIMITERO DOVE SPOSO IL MARE.**  
 **COSE STRANE NON POSSONO CAMBIARE IL MIO PENSIERO.**  
 **DEVO CONFRONTARMI CON L'ALTRA PARTE.**  
 **CONFRONTARMI CON L'ALTRA PARTE.**  
 **CONFRONTARMI.**  
 **CONFRONTARMI.**  
  
E ora che l’avevo capito, cosa ne sarebbe stato di me..?  
Avrei potuto far finta di nulla come sempre, ma mi chiedevo fino a che punto sarei riuscito a resistere… Per tanto tempo il mio punto di forza erano stati i sentimenti che dicevo di provare per Kei. Adesso, a mente fredda, mi potevo rendere conto che non solo io avevo sempre ingannato me stesso e lui, ma che forse anche il mio fidanzato aveva fatto altrettanto… Avevamo trascorso insieme due anni della nostra vita solo per crearci una facciata? Per ricevere una qualche rassicurazione? Per tenere a freno qualcosa che ci spaventava?  
Per me era probabilmente così.  
  
 **PER QUANTO TEMPO, PER QUANTO TEMPO DOVRO' SCIVOLARE?**  
 **NON VOGLIO SEPARARMI DALLA MIA PARTE,**  
 **NON CREDO CHE SIA CATTIVA.**  
 **TAGLIARMI LA GOLA**  
 **E' TUTTO CIO' CHE VOGLIO.**  
  
Gli incubi… tutti gli incubi più terribili che mi avevano afflitto per anni… quali erano? La Borg? La paura di non essere all’altezza? Di perdere l’affetto di coloro che amavo?  
No. Il mio vero incubo peggiore, quello che avevo voluto nascondere nell’angolo più remoto del mio cuore, era semplicemente il mio vero io.  
Mi ero illuso di poter cambiare scappando, lasciandomi tutto indietro, ma il passato che avevo tentato di abbandonare mi aveva rincorso, raggiunto e fagocitato: non potevo evitarlo, non lo avevo MAI potuto evitare prima, e mai ci sarei riuscito in futuro. Perché ciò che mi era stato fatto mi aveva reso ciò che ero… o viceversa.  
  
 **VERSA LA MIA VITA IN UNA TAZZA DI CARTA,**  
 **IL PORTACENERE E' PIENO E IO STO VOMITANDO LE MIE BUDELLA.**  
 **LUI* VUOLE SAPERE, SONO ANCORA UNA PUTTANA?**  
 **DEVO CONFRONTARMI CON LA MIA PARTE.**  
  
Rei era stato attratto da tutto quello sporco, o ero io che mi ero avvicinato a lui affascinato dalla sua crudeltà..?  
Forse entrambe le cose.  
Rei, nonostante tutto il male che ci aveva fatto, mi aveva mostrato la via… Mi aveva fatto intravedere un mondo che conoscevo appena, che mi ero limitato a spiare attraverso una fessura con fare critico… ma quando lui aveva spalancato quella porta, mi ero reso conto che ciò che nascondeva non era altro che quello che avevo sempre desiderato…  
Potere.  
Passione.  
Libertà.  
  
 **SCARLATTA STELLINA, E LUI* E' NEL MIO LETTO...**  
 **... UNA CANDIDATA PER UN'ANIMA GEMELLA INSANGUINATA.**  
 **PREMI IL GRILLETTO E COLPISCI LA MINACCIA.**  
 **DEVO CONFRONTARMI CON LA MIA PARTE.**  
 **CONFRONTARMI CON LA MIA PARTE.**  
 **CONFRONTARMI.**  
 **CONFRONTARMI.**  
  
Quel poco che era accaduto tra noi, neppure ero in grado di definirlo.  
Di certo volevo bene a Kei, mi ero messo con lui sinceramente convinto che fosse la persona adatta a me, nonostante i miei attuali dubbi, e non avevo mai sentito il desiderio di tradirlo con nessuno… Non ero mai stato bravo a portare aventi più storie contemporaneamente (Neppure io… pensa a OADS… NdA) (Non è questo che intendo, stupida! >.<# NdA), e quello che era accaduto mi aveva fatto sentire lievemente a disagio… S’era per questo, era stata anche la scusa che avevo usato per cacciare via Rei dalla mia vita… la paura che succedesse ancora… che io DESIDERASSI che accadesse di nuovo…  
  
 **PER QUANTO TEMPO, PER QUANTO TEMPO DOVRO' SCIVOLARE?**  
 **NON VOGLIO SEPARARMI DALLA MIA PARTE,**  
 **NON CREDO CHE SIA CATTIVA.**  
 **TAGLIARMI LA GOLA**  
 **E' TUTTO CIO' CHE VOGLIO.**  
  
Che in fondo ci fosse anche del rancore represso, in tutta quella situazione? Era pur vero che Kei era stato con un altro ragazzo, prima di me…  
… Ralph… sempre lui tra i piedi…  
Per quanto mi sforzarci di non pensarci,per quanto il mio legame con Kei fosse ormai traballante e lo riconoscevo io stesso, l’idea che avessero fatto l’amore mi uccideva letteralmente.  
Avevo odiato Ralph con tutto me stesso, più di ogni altra cosa al mondo… Sopportavo quasi meglio il pensiero di Rei che violentava Kei che non di Ralph che se lo scopava..! *___________*  
Cosa diavolo poteva mai avere, lui, di così speciale..?  
  
 **SCONVOLGIMI, TRASCINAMI IN UN'ARDUA CORSA.**  
 **INCENDIAMI, LASCIA INFIAMMARE L'ALTRA PARTE.**  
 **GRIDO E GLIELO DICO,**  
 **NON E' MIA AMICA.**  
 **LA DISTRUGGO** **,**  
 **E DOPO ESSA NASCE ANCORA.**  
  
Non l’avrei mai capito. Non avrei mai capito cosa Kei c’avesse trovato in lui tanto da chiedergli di amarlo, né il perché Igor fosse rimasto per tutta la vita legato al suo ricordo… e neppure avrei capito i motivi che causavano la torbida ammirazione che da sempre aveva infiammato Rei nei suoi confronti.  
Com’era stato per Rei il nostro breve unirci..?  
Per me era stata solo la dimostrazione che ciò che già provavo verso di lui conduceva in un’unica direzione: giù, sempre più giù… Qualcosa che ti trascinava in un abisso senza fine stringendosi forte a te, senza mai mollare la presa neppure per un istante… per disperazione o per vendetta…  
  
 **PER QUANTO TEMPO, PER QUANTO TEMPO DOVRO' SCIVOLARE?**  
 **NON VOGLIO SEPARARMI DALLA MIA PARTE,**  
 **NON CREDO CHE SIA CATTIVA.**  
 **TAGLIARMI LA GOLA**  
 **E' TUTTO CIO' CHE VOGLIO.**  
  
Ralph era stato in grado di turbare un essere già di per sé tanto complesso e maligno..? E chi diavolo era?!  
Per pura curiosità, mi sarebbe piaciuto stare nella testa di Rei in uno di quei momenti tanto COINVOLGENTI… tanto per capire come si sentisse… per cercare di comprendere meglio chi era il ragazzo che continuava ad infastidirmi pure da morto… Ma era una cosa impossibile, naturalmente.  
Mi lasciai ricadere sul divano della cantina dove Rei aveva dormito in quei giorni, e sospirai. Anzi, più che sospirare sobbalzai: qualcosa mi si era quasi conficcato nel collo..! >.<*  
Mi tastai con le dita la nuca sofferente, alzandomi di scatto per vedere cosa mi avesse ‘punto’: sollevai il cuscino (Del divano, ovviamente… NdA)… e sotto ci trovai TABRYS.  
Sgranai gli occhi.  
Non riuscivo a spiegarmi come ci fosse finito lì… Rei lo aveva sempre portato appeso al collo, e non se lo levava mai… di certo non si sarebbe mai dimenticato in giro una cosa tanto importante…  
Poi ci arrivai: lo aveva nascosto là sotto DI PROPOSITO..?  
Analizzai attentamente quel ciondolo composto da pezzi di metallo, sul quale spiccavano tre brillanti falci rosse, blu e magenta. Per quell’affare un incredibile numero di persone erano morte…  
Io in quel momento mi stavo limitando a giocarci, facendolo dondolare e dandogli continue spinte perché si muovesse, mentre la sua funicella era avvolta attorno al mio polso.  
Poi lasciai perdere e me lo misi al collo.  
Così, giusto per provare.  
  
 **PER QUANTO TEMPO... NON CREDO CHE SIA CATTIVA.**  
 **TAGLIARMI LA GOLA**  
 **E' TUTTO CIO' CHE VOGLIO.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente sono riuscita a metterla… la canzone, intendo… si tratta di ‘Otherside’ dei Red Hot Chili Peppers: la traduzione l'ho presa da internet, ma confrontandola col testo originale ho notato che era a dir poco pietosa... In molti punti l'ho rimaneggiata a modo mio e non so fino a che punto la mia interpretazione sia esatta, ma sicuramente è meglio di quel miscuglio grammaticalmente scorretto che avevo trovato... Dove trovate ‘LUI*’ in originale era ‘she’, ‘lei’, cambiato per esigenze di copione...  
> Dovete sapere che in passato avevo scritto un prologo (per questa fanfic, ovviamente) usando questa canzone in ‘sottofondo’, giacché la adoro… Poi mi era parso che fosse venuto fuori qualcosa di fin troppo contorto e ho dovuto cambiare l’idea di base, comunque sono molto contenta di essere riuscita ugualmente ad usarla! O^^O  
> Quanto al sottotitolo ‘Attraverso i Suoi occhi’… ne dovreste sapere qualcosa di più nel prossimo capitolo… ; )


	12. Attraverso i Suoi occhi

\- Allora, come sto? - le chiesi, facendo scherzosamente una piccola piroetta su me stesso. Lea si passò una mano tra i capelli riccioluti aggrottando la fronte, e dopo un paio di secondi ,come fosse stata a pensare al giudizio migliore da riferirmi, mormorò:  
\- Niente casacca cinese, per oggi?  
Misi il broncio, ovviamente dispiaciuto per quella frecciatina.  
\- Vuoi dire che, secondo te, sto male vestito NORMALMENTE..?  
Resasi conto forse soltanto in quel momento di avermi in qualche modo offeso, scosse il capo.  
\- No, no, non intendevo questo..! E’ solo che… non ci sono abituata, ecco… a vederti indossare abiti di taglio comune, intendo.  
\- Mi sta male questo? - insistetti, deciso a tenerle il muso ancora per un po’, giusto per farla sentire in colpa.  
Aleandra sorrise.  
\- Stai benissimo, te l’assicuro. Adesso pensiamo ai capelli, e sarai pronto.  
Mi sedetti sulla sedia e lasciai che me li sciogliesse, per poi iniziare a passare delicatamente le setole della spazzola attraverso di essi. Generalmente ero piuttosto ‘geloso’ della mia folta chioma e non ero solito permettere a qualcun altro al posto mio di curarla, ma le attenzioni che Lea aveva nei miei riguardi mi avevano sempre fatto piacere. Certo, sapevo bene che se faceva parte del mio seguito e accondiscendeva ad ogni mia richiesta era anche per trarne dei benefici personali, ma tuttavia cercavo di non pensarci troppo. Non mi dispiaceva l’idea che qualcuno si prendesse cura di me, di tanto in tanto…  
\- Scommetto che sei invidiosa. - la pungoli facendo sempre riferimento ai capelli, notando con quanta cura provvedeva a sciogliere gli eventuali nodi cercando di non farmi troppo male.  
\- Un po’. – ammise - Oltre ad essere bellissimi, il loro colore e la loro lucentezza sono davvero invidiabili… Io per tenere su decentemente questo poco di roba (Ovviamente, Lea si riferisce ai suoi capelli… NdA), devo darmi da fare continuamente e neppure con grandi risultati… ;__;  
\- Cosa ci vuoi fare… Per quanto uno possa provare a riprodurlo con le tinture, non ne verrà fuori altro che un colore opaco e troppo cupo… Riprodurre artificialmente la sfumatura nera tipica dei capelli orientali non è affatto semplice! V_V – mi voltai, e avvolsi attorno ad un dito uno di quei trefoli ricciuti. - Guarda un po’… A forza di tingerli e arricciarli, adesso sono diventati così aridi (Uhm… ne so qualcosa… ù.ù NdA)..!  
Lea si scostò da me non troppo gentilmente, allargando le narici nello sbuffare in un modo che non faceva pensare a nulla di confortante.  
\- Ho sempre desiderato avere i capelli ricci e di un colore scuro, e se esiste un modo per realizzare il mio desiderio, non vedo perché non applicarlo.  
\- Ho sempre pensato che la tonalità di biondo dei tuoi capelli fosse molto bella. - ammisi.  
\- Io l’ho sempre odiata.  
\- Il tuo colore attuale è un miscuglio strano… non si capisce neppure se sia nero coi riflessi rossi o viola (Il colore in questione si chiama Rosso Violino. NdA).. .-.-  
\- A me piace.  
Mi voltai completamente verso di lei, approfittando del fatto che la sedia sulla quale posavo il sedere fosse una di quelle con le rotelle, e la guardai: il suo viso era contratto in una buffa smorfia d’indignazione, e non riuscii a trattenere una mezza risata. Lea, per fortuna, fece altrettanto.  
Per quanto mi fossi sforzato di farlo fin dal principio, ero certo che non sarei MAI riuscito a comprendere veramente quella ragazza: un attimo prima mi teneva il broncio e quello successivo scoppiava a ridere con me; un momento uccideva a sangue freddo un uomo disarmato senza neppure cambiare espressione e dopo stava a spazzolarmi i capelli come se nulla fosse… Adesso ci stavamo preparando per uscire: lei aveva da sbrigare non sapevo più quale affare, io avevo un appuntamento con Ralph, suo fratello. Il nostro PRIMO appuntamento…  
Aleandra era stata presente al colloquio che si era svolto tra me, Ralph e suo padre (il patrigno di Lea, che tra l’altro pareva non averla neppure riconosciuta), per stabilire i dettagli dell’ACCORDO… quello secondo il quale lo avrei aiutato ad ottenere alcuni appalti in cambio del corpo di suo figlio: l’Organizzazione avrebbe favorito i suoi affari se e fino a quando Ralph avesse accettato di essere il mio amante.  
Perfino quell’uomo disgustoso (sapevo per certo che aveva abusato più volte di suo figlio in passato, e non ero neppure sicuro che avesse mai smesso) aveva, almeno per un attimo, avuto un momento d’incertezza di fronte a quella sconcia quanto improvvisa richiesta. Lea no.  
Ero convinto che Aleandra, per quanto non avessero mai avuto molte occasioni per frequentarsi, volesse bene al suo fratellastro, perfino quando si era prodigata per sbatterlo fuori dall’Organizzazione perché gelosa delle attenzioni che Igor Dizdar gli riservava… Eppure, non aveva battuto ciglio quando le avevo esposto la mia idea. Se pure si fosse dimostrata contraria certo non avrei rinunciato al mio progetto per farle un piacere, ma ad essere sinceri ero rimasto leggermente sorpreso perché non aveva avuto alcuna reazione quando la avevo messa al corrente delle mie intenzioni… La sua totale mancanza di reazioni in certi casi limite spiazzava perfino me.  
\- Allora, li lasciamo così? - mi domandò facendomi riemergere dai miei pensieri, che tra l’altro la riguardavano.  
\- Uhm… no, è meglio se me li leghi come li porto di solito. - borbottai.  
\- Ma sono talmente belli..! - protestò contrariata, facendosi scivolare dolcemente una ciocca corvina dalle dita.  
\- Non so… - borbottai - E’ che i capelli sciolti mi sembrano… come dire, troppo IMPEGNATIVI…  
\- Impegnativi..? ?_?  
Sbuffai, mentre provvedevo ad indossare una fascia bianca invece di quella solita rossa col tao.  
\- Lascia perdere… -_-  
Lea rimase in silenzio per un po’, mentre con cura arrotolava attorno al resto dei capelli la lunga striscia di stoffa che fungeva da codino (Mi sono sempre chiesta cosa fosse quella cosa che Rei usa per legarsi i capelli… NdA). Interruppe il lavoro a metà e, rimanendo ferma con ancora tra le mani la mia coda, mi sussurrò all’orecchio malefica:  
\- Dì la verità… hai paura di fare cilecca… X )  
\- Io non ho MAI fatto cilecca, come dici tu… è_é  
\- Certo, certo… lo dicono sempre tutti… XD  
\- Ehi! Se ti dico che non mi è mai capitato di non farcela, allora devi credermi! >_<  
Si piazzò davanti a me, e mi sollevò il mento con un dito.  
\- Potresti darmi una dimostrazione pratica adesso… - sussurrò maliziosa - Però voglio essere soddisfatta.  
Vedendo che continuavo a restare accigliato senza risponderle, mi scioccò un bacio su di una guancia e si allontanò da me ridacchiando.  
\- Sì, sì… ridi pure, cretina! -__-  
\- Auguri, tesoro! ^__-  
\- Tsk..! -///-  
  
A dispetto della grottesca conversazione che avevo appena avuto con Lea, non mi ero mai sentito tanto sicuro di me stesso come in quel momento, ed ero fermamente convinto che Ralph non mi avrebbe deluso. Da quant’era, che stavo aspettando quel momento? Da quando lo avevo rivisto dopo tanto tempo cresciuto, su quella nave diretta per la Russia, neppure sei mesi prima..? O forse da ancora prima, da quando l’avevo conosciuto all’Organizzazione che eravamo ancora dei bambini, e mi ero permesso di dargli qualche bacio più o meno innocente..? Di sicuro il fatto che avesse rubato ad Igor il suo cuore… e in un certo senso anche la sua verginità, non faceva altro che renderlo ancora più speciale ai miei occhi. Ma non era semplicemente il fatto che fosse una persona tanto speciale, a farmelo apparire così attraente…  
L’uomo all’ingresso mi salutò abbastanza cerimoniosamente (in quel locale era un habituè), e mi mostrò il tavolo che avevo chiesto mi venisse riservato. Ralph era già lì, e ciò mi permise di dargli un’occhiata prima che notasse la mia presenza. Esattamente come me era vestito con un abito abbastanza elegante, di quelli da usare per le occasioni ‘buone’. Tutto quel nero aveva su di lui un effetto visibilmente sconcertante…  
Il carbone dei suoi occhi si era ridotto a qualcosa di spento; due punti bagnati prossimi a diventare cenere e allo sgretolarsi, che poco facevano ricordare di quegli antichi tizzoni ardenti ai quali mi ero abituato. Opachi, scrutavano il modo esterno senza vederlo, con malinconia.  
La sua carnagione, già di per sé fin troppo chiara e solcata da labbra rosee e sottili appena percepibili in tanto pallore, mi parve in quel momento ancor più slavata di quanto ricordassi… Tuttavia, la luce soffusa del locale, per qualche strano motivo, invece che farmela apparire cadaverica, a mio dire la spruzzava di un gradevole chiarore perlaceo.  
\- Ciao. - interloquii, e lui finalmente parve notare la mia presenza.  
\- Buona sera, Rei (Lo avevate capito che era lui, vero..?NdA). - sussurrò a voce bassa, più per cortesia che per altro.  
\- Ti ho fatto aspettare molto? - chiesi, mettendomi a sedere. Lui gettò uno sguardo distratto all’orologio da polso.  
\- Solo cinque minuti.  
\- Dato che anche una mia amica doveva uscire, ho aspettato che finisse di prepararsi per farmi dare uno strappo da lei. - spiegai. Ralph mi squadrò in modo curioso per un istante, dopodichè forzò un mezzo sorriso ed annuì:  
\- Capisco…  
No, ero certo che non capisse affatto. Probabilmente si stava chiedendo perché mai, visto che i mezzi indubbiamente non mi mancavano, non mi fossi fatto accompagnare da un autista o qualcosa del genere… Il problema era che, nonostante fossi ormai l’uomo più potente del Mondo, in quanto Capo dell’Organizzazione, non mi ero mai abituato più di tanto a tutte quelle comodità delle quali avrei oramai potuto usufruire…  
Ero nato e avevo vissuto per tredici anni (Data stabilita da me, ovviamente… NdA) in un povero villaggio sperduto della Cina, dove bisognava fare una scarpinata tra le sterpaglie anche solo per procurarsi un po’ d’acqua potabile: potevo adesso, solo tre anni dopo averlo abbandonato, essermi rammollito al punto tale da farmi portare in giro in limousine..?  
Lo stesso fatto che avessi scelto un ristorante di lusso per andare a cena fuori dipendeva più che altro da un mio tentativo di mettere Ralph a suo agio… Un signorino di buona famiglia come lui di certo doveva essere abituato a locali del genere, se non di ancora migliori… Speravo gli piacesse. In effetti, non glielo avevo ancora chiesto, se gli piaceva…  
\- Ti piace questo posto, Ralph?  
Ralph smise di far tamburellare leggermente le dita sul tavolo, perso nei suoi pensieri. Un gesto di nervosismo automatico, al quale probabilmente non aveva neppure fatto troppo caso.  
\- Uh..?  
\- Ti ho chiesto se trovi questo locale adatto.  
\- Per me va benissimo. - rispose. Chiaro, conciso, laconico. Nonostante il tentativo di sembrare cortese, gli era sfuggita un’intonazione che faceva capire chiaramente quanta poca voglia avesse di parlare. Era nervoso. OVVIAMENTE… Si alzò dalla sedia, quasi di colpo. - Puoi scusarmi un attimo..? Comincia ad ordinare gli antipasti nel frattempo, se vuoi…  
Senza perdere troppo tempo ad attendere la mia risposta, si era avviato verso la toilette degli uomini. Anche se qualcosa mi faceva intuire che non andava lì per usare il WC…  
Povero leprotto indifeso e spaventato, che scappa dal lupo per ritrovarsi avanti un cacciatore… Si addentra nell’oscurità per cercare una via di fuga ma non trova altro che vicoli ciechi; cerca disperatamente un rifugio ma trova solo rovi nei quali rimane intricato…  
Sorrisi, a quel paragone. Eppure, proprio non capivo: Ralph non provava certo riconoscenza nei confronti dell’uomo che lo aveva generato, ma nonostante ciò aveva accettato di sacrificarsi per essergli di aiuto… Che senso aveva..?  
Io stesso lo trovavo un individuo ripugnante: Friedrich Jurgens (Nome inventato da me. NdA) non era che uno soliti pazzi con la smania di potere con i quali mi capitava di tanto in tanto di avere a che fare da quando ero diventato il Capo, con nulla di diverso rispetto ad Hito Hiwatari, Vladimir Borkov o Roman Ivanov (Il nonno di Yuriy e Igor in questa fanfic. NdA)… Tutti vecchiacci frustrati con in testa la convinzione che mettendo mano al portafogli si possa avere PROPRIO TUTTO…  
Tsk..! Anch’io ero convinto che tutti gli esseri umani, anche quelli che si professano completamente indifferenti ai beni materiali, avessero un PREZZO, ma non era affatto detto che il mezzo migliore per corrompere una persona fosse necessariamente il denaro… Io stesso ne ero la prova lampante.  
Ralph continuò a restare silenzioso per tutto il resto della cena. Certo, se io gli facevo qualche domanda mi rispondeva educatamente, usando un tono incolore che, tuttavia, la sua voce calda riusciva a rendere quasi gradevole all’orecchio nonostante mancasse totalmente d’interesse.  
Era ovvio che stava facendo qualcosa che andava contro la sua volontà, che si stesse chiedendo perché perdessi tanto tempo in inutili cerimonie… Sarebbe bastata mezz’oretta per iniziare e mettere fine alla questione, ed io invece lo stavo facendo soffrire a quel modo… proprio un gran bastardo…  
Ma lui non poteva neppure avere la benché minima idea di quanto e da quando lo desiderassi… Dato che gli era stata cancellata la memoria non poteva ricordarsi dei mesi che avevamo passato insieme all’Organizzazione, e di come io, più di una volta, avessi provato a rendergli noto il fatto che mi sentissi attratto da lui…  
Un’attrazione, per certi versi, perfino ricambiata da lui. Allora io avevo certamente più esperienza di Ralph e sarei andato fino in fondo ben volentieri, ma lui non aveva accettato da me che qualche bacio, rifiutando stizzito tutto il resto, anche le carezze più gentili. Adesso era finalmente giunto il momento in cui non avrebbe più potuto farlo.  
La fame aumenta se si aspetta a mangiare.  
Chissà se era vero…  
  
Finita quella cena leggera, ci recammo infine all’albergo dove avremmo consumato quella notte insieme. Ralph era senza dubbio riuscito a mantenere un autocontrollo invidiabile durante quelle ore, ma quando si adoperò per chiudere a chiave la porta, mi resi conto che non c’era riuscito al primo colpo perché gli tremava la mano. Gliela presi tra le mie, e lo guidai gentilmente verso la toppa. Rimase immobile e mi lasciò fare, senza neppure respirare. Il rumore della chiave che chiudeva la serratura quasi rimbombò, nel silenzio di quella suite tanto fastosa.  
Mi appoggiai per qualche attimo alla sua schiena. Sentivo il suo cuore battere veloce quanto quello di un topo.  
\- Ti dispiace così tanto passare un po’ del mio tempo con me..?  
Non mi rispose subito.  
\- No.  
Non sapevo come fosse possibile, ma mi pareva di poter avvertire i muscoli della sua schiena irrigidirsi semplicemente tenendoci poggiata su una guancia: aderivo a lui, ma non lo stavo abbracciando. Non mi ero accorto che fosse diventato tanto più alto di me e di quanto fossero ampie le sue spalle rispetto alle mie…  
\- Hai fretta di tornare a casa?  
\- No.  
\- Allora credo che faremo un po’ più tardi del previsto. Ti dispiace?  
Prese un respiro profondo. La paura stava scorrendo in lui più velocemente di quanto si sarebbe evidentemente aspettato. Chissà fino a quando sarebbe stato capace di tenere a freno le sue emozioni…  
\- No. Farò tutto ciò che mi chiederai.  
Soddisfatto di quella risposta, mi scostai per dargli un po’ di sollievo. Momentaneamente.  
\- Sono certo che, col tempo, imparerai a soddisfarmi. - ribattei maliziosamente, aggiungendo poi - Anche se non ho alcun dubbio circa le tue CAPACITA’… Adesso vieni con me. Non ho voglia di andare a letto con qualcuno senza essermi prima lavato… - gli gettai un’occhiata, notando che era rimasto impalato lì all’ingresso - Tu non vieni?  
In ovvio imbarazzo, riuscì ugualmente a farfugliare:  
\- Io veramente avrei già fatto la doccia prima di venire qui…  
\- Non ne dubito, - risposi - e tra l’altro l’ho fatta anch’io… ma ho voglia di farne un’altra, e tu VERRAI CON ME.  
Ignorai l’espressione atterrita che era passata sul suo volto per qualche attimo, e mi diressi verso il bagno a passo lento. Ralph, ubbidientemente, non si fece attendere.  
Chiusi lo scarico della vasca, e aprii i rubinetti per far scorrere l’acqua. Osservai il bagnoschiuma dato in dotazione dall’hotel e sbuffai:  
\- Non è proprio l’aroma che preferisco io, ma se non altro è roba di marca… -_-  
Mi spogliai, e fissai il mio lungo codino in cima alla testa con delle forcine che avevo portato con me, prevedendo che avrebbero potuto servirmi: se avessi fatto anche lo shampoo, ci avrei messo delle ore a risistemarli dopo…  
Quando mi voltai nuovamente mi resi conto che Ralph era ancora impegnato a liberarsi, con una certa fatica, dei propri abiti: ognuno di quei movimenti era compiuto con una lentezza assurda, e a volte mi pareva che facesse perfino confusione con le dita nel tirar fuori i bottoni dalle asole della camicia… Una goffaggine dovuta alla vergogna che provava, ovviamente.  
Mi avvicinai a lui, e lo aiutai a finire di svestirsi. Anche questa volta non si oppose, ma quando sollevai gli occhi notai quanto fosse arrossito. Il suo imbarazzo era palpabile, e questo forse mi eccitava ancor più che vedere il suo corpo nudo… Del resto, in quel bagno enorme c’erano lampadine piazzate ovunque, che funzionavano peggio che se fossero stati dei riflettori… In fondo, le sue difficoltà erano da comprendere… Ridacchiai tra me e me, e feci qualche passo indietro per poterlo osservare al meglio.  
\- Sei stupendo. - sussurrai sinceramente. Era ancora meglio di quanto ricordassi… Rispetto al ragazzino di 13 anni che qualche volta ero riuscito a spiare di sfuggita sotto le docce, dopo gli allenamenti, non c’era neppure paragone. - Io ti piaccio..?  
Una domanda che considerava alquanto inaspettata, evidentemente, perché trasalì quando gliela feci. Ma riprese subito il controllo.  
\- Sei un bel ragazzo.  
Un’uscita elegante.  
Stesso, solito tono piatto.  
Non sapevo se in fondo lo pensasse sul serio ma la situazione non gli permettesse di esprimere al meglio quel pensiero, o se lo avesse detto soltanto per farmi piacere.  
\- Grazie… - mormorai, dirigendomi verso la vasca. Stavo per entrarci, quando lo sentii bisbigliare ad un volume appena percettibile dall’orecchio umano:  
\- Lo credi sul serio, che ci sia qualcosa di guardabile in me..?  
Senza aspettare una mia replica, mi seguì.  
Per quanto fosse larga la vasca e potessimo entrarci entrambi comodamente, le nostre gambe, poste le une accanto a quelle dell’altro, finivano con lo sfiorarsi.  
Per non avvertire troppo forte il contrasto tra la sensazione di gelo datami dal marmo della vasca e il caldo bollente dell’acqua nella quale ero immerso, mi bagnai dal collo in giù facendo attenzione a non schizzare anche i capelli. Alzai gli occhi: mi guardava.  
Ralph era languidamente abbandonato in quella schiuma, ma stranamente il suo sguardo vacuo era fisso su di me. A volte avevo l’impressione che certa gente NASCESSE per vivere circondata dal lusso… e ritenevo che Ralph sarebbe potuto essere un ottimo pezzo d’arredamento per simili ambienti, data la sua staticità e come ci si mimetizzava per benino…  
Chiuse per un attimo gli occhi, quando gli bagnai i capelli, per evitare l’acqua che scorreva velocemente giù. Presi un po’ di shampoo nel palmo della mano, ed iniziai ad insaponarglieli lentamente. Mi ero sistemato comodamente tra le sue gambe, per potergli massaggiare accuratamente il suo cuoio capelluto. A me piaceva quando mi lavavano i capelli, anche se non trovavo molto spesso qualcuno disposto a farlo (Grazie, con quella parrucca che ti scende fin sotto il culo..! NdA), e a suo modo mi parve che piacesse anche a lui.  
\- Credo che faccia semplicemente parte del fare sesso. Anzi, ne è una caratteristica fondamentale.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Il guardare.  
Gli risciacquai i capelli, facendo bene attenzione che tutto il sapone andasse via.  
\- Perché lo fai..? - mormorò, a sorpresa.  
\- Avevo voglia di toccare i tuoi capelli, ecco tutto. - mi scostai leggermente da lui e scrutai il suo torace, che era visibile al di sopra della schiuma spumosa. - Quanti anni hai, Ralph..? - gli chiesi, benché lo sapessi perfettamente.  
\- Ne ho 16. - rispose.  
\- Sapessi che invidia… - borbottai, arricciando il naso - Abbiamo la stessa età, ma tu hai già il fisico di un uomo adulto… Quanto siamo diversi…  
\- Ho una brutta faccia, e il colorito della mia pelle ricorda quello della candeggina. - replicò con insolita decisione.  
Sorrisi,scuotendo il capo.  
\- Io invece, grazie al bel faccino che mi ritrovo e a questo corpo glabro, ricordo tanto una ragazza. Sapessi quanti c’hanno goduto ad incularmi, proprio per questo…  
Distesi la schiena contro il lato opposto della vasca, continuando a stargli di fronte. Sollevai un piede dall’acqua, e con esso arrivai a sfiorare lentamente la sua caviglia… Non si mosse.  
Risalii piano lungo la sua gamba, accarezzandola sensualmente. Quando arrivai al ginocchio, la sua mano si mosse a lisciarne il dorso… seguirono le sue labbra.  
Chiusi gli occhi.  
Senza che glielo chiedessi a parole, Ralph prese la spugna e si occupò di insaponarmi e sciacquarmi come io poco prima avevo fatto con lui. Mi abbandonai a quelle gradite premure senza preoccuparmi di nulla… e poi mi piaceva, come mi massaggiava la schiena… Non pensavo che farmi lavare da un’altra persona sarebbe stata un’esperienza tanto gradevole. Avremmo dovuto rifarlo,decisi.  
Rimasi ancora per qualche altro minuto tra le sue braccia, senza fare nulla.  
\- Hai intenzione di farlo qui..?  
Sospirai. Quello era un modo gentile per dirmi che aveva fretta..?  
\- No, preferisco sul letto.  
Mi alzai di botto dalla vasca, bagnando così tutto il pavimento, e mi avventurai verso l’ala principale della suite senza preoccuparmi più di attenderlo. Mi raggiunse solo dopo qualche minuto: al contrario di me aveva provveduto ad asciugarsi,anche se i suoi capelli restavano gocciolanti.  
\- Adesso possiamo davvero FARLA FINITA, Ralph… Contento?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dite la verità… vi aspettavate una lemon, eh..? Sporcaccioni! -///-  
> No, non avevo voglia di scriverne stasera… magari in un’altra occasione… -.-  
> Come avrete notato questa volta, a sorpresa, ho utilizzato invece dei tre soliti punti di vista ‘classici’ (Kei, Yuriy, Svan-Ralph) quello di Rei… Il motivo di questa scelta e le altre spiegazioni relative al perché di questo titolo per il capitolo che avete appena finito di leggere (nonché per il titolo dell’intera storia stessa), li avrete prossimamente… ; )


	13. An old friend...

Non ne avevo idea. Non l’avevo mai neppure sospettato. O, se l’avevo fatto, avevo preferito fingere di non capire.  
Il triplo ciondolo dalle estremità acuminate mi brillava tra le dita,l e cui punte stringevano su di esse fino a provocarmi dolore.  
Non credevo che le cose tra loro fossero andate in quel modo. Certo, avevo intuito che Ralph probabilmente non era diventato amante del Capo per sua libera scelta, ma che suo padre lo avesse praticamente VENDUTO, e per una ragione tanto meschina…  
E poi… poi quello che Rei gli aveva fatto durante la loro prima notte insieme, era stato qualcosa di talmente… sì, talmente repellente ed umiliante, che neppure riuscivo a ripensare a ciò che avevo visto senza sentirmi male… o meglio, a ciò che LUI aveva visto...  
Quando avevo appeso Tabrys al collo, la mia mente era stata risucchiata in una sorta di visione, un vero e proprio incubo ad occhi aperti che mi aveva mostrato cosa era accaduto in quell’occasione quasi cinque anni prima. Attraverso il punto di vista di Ralph (Un chiarimento: lo scorso capitolo è narrato secondo il p.o.v. di Rei, ma nel ‘sogno’ Yuriy in realtà ‘è’ Ralph. NdA).  
Sentii le lacrime arrivare a pizzicarmi gli occhi, chiedendo con prepotenza di scivolarne fuori.  
Era tutto così dannatamente assurdo… assurdo quanto purtroppo reale… Adesso finalmente ogni cosa tornava. Il suo strano modo di comportarsi, i segni che gli avevo visto addosso le volte in cui avevamo fatto il bagno insieme alle terme, in quell’hotel di Atene (In ‘Sin’.NdA)… Lui aveva sempre minimizzato con un sorriso, e io avevo voluto credergli. Ero stato così meschino, così cieco..!  
Ma ora che sapevo come erano andate veramente le cose tra loro… ora che sapevo che, dopo il loro rapporto Ralph si era rinchiuso in bagno e aveva iniziato a strapparsi praticamente a morsi la propria carne per la vergogna, quella carne maledetta che gli aveva procurando così tanti guai… in silenzio, tentando d’inghiottire le proprie urla di dolore per non dare più altra soddisfazione a colui che, ne era consapevole, origliava dall’altra parte della porta… Non potevo più pensare a lui allo stesso modo, considerai, non riuscendo più a tenere a freno le mie lacrime inutili.  
Io ero, stavo diventando, esattamente come Rei Kon.

* * *

Che senso aveva, quella sofferenza..?  
Sapevo di non amare Yuriy, forse perfino di non averlo MAI amato. Avrei quasi dovuto sentirmi sollevato nel sapere che, evidentemente, i suoi modi gentili nei miei riguardi servivano semplicemente a nascondere il suo nuovo amichetto: adesso avrei potuto lasciarlo senza sentirmi troppo in colpa.  
Ma se era così, perché mai, allora, quando avevo riaperto gli occhi in quella stanza d’ospedale avevo desiderato solamente non sapere che ciò che avevo visto era la pura realtà, e non un semplice miraggio? Perché Dio mi aveva fatto dono di quel potere, se ogni volta che mi SUCCEDEVA dopo per me non dovevano esserci altro che una carrellata di sofferenze l’una di seguito all’altra..?  
Stavolta era successo in modo un po’ diverso dal solito: grazie al mio potere mi era possibile stimolare la coscienza altrui tramite i sogni o la mia stessa, ma non mi era mai capitato prima d’allora che in un mio ‘sogno rivelatore’ io non fossi neppure presente…  
Le mie dita si serrarono attorno al lenzuolo candido.  
Rei e Yuriy.  
Rei. Il mio tanto falso ex-migliore amico, lo stupratore che mi aveva fatto desiderare solo di morire per anni, il Capo dei nemici nonché mio vecchio datore di lavoro astutamente nascosto nell’ombra, che a lungo mi aveva manovrato come un burattino. Una bestia senza dignità né sentimento alcuno.  
Yuriy. Compagno di squadra e non in diverse occasioni, a volte anche rivale, poi il mio amante, la persona che si era presa cura del mio corpo martoriato e che almeno in parte era riuscito a placare il dolore del mio animo altrettanto ferito con la sua dolcezza. Un individuo che si era rivelato falso e bugiardo come pochi; forse il peggiore tra i tanti che avevo incontrato in vita mia fino a quel giorno.  
Rei e Yuriy a letto insieme.  
Eppure, ciò che più mi aveva ferito forse non era stata tanto l’idea che Yuriy avesse impunemente fatto ciò che in genere faceva a me nel NOSTRO letto, quanto lo sguardo che avevo letto negli occhi di Rei mentre era con lui.  
Di certo era stato un atto consensuale, altrimenti il mio fidanzato non starebbe certo rimasto lì a dormire placidamente, ancora mezzo vestito (segno che doveva aver avuto una certa fretta, oltre a non aver perso il suo solito brutto vizio…) (Vale a dire quello di crollare addormentato sistematicamente ogni volta ‘dopo’..? è.é NdA)… Ciò che mi aveva maggiormente inquietato, era stato lo sguardo che Rei gli rivolgeva: adorante, sottomesso, vagamente triste… Qualcosa mi diceva che non era certo l’occhiata solita che lanciava a tutti quelli che violentava (Non è mica un’abitudine! L’ho fatto solo con te e Ralph..! NdRei) (*_____* NdKei & Ralph) (^^’’’ NdRei)…  
Oltretutto, pensare ad un rapporto casuale avvenuto in casa e in camera da letto (Veramente, è successo in cucina… ^///^ NdRei) (Forse sarebbe meglio se non t’intromettessi più… -///- NdA) (Appunto! >.< NdA) mi pareva altamente improbabile, quasi quanto il fatto che Yuriy l’avesse incontrato per strada e invece di portarselo in un albergo ad ore avesse preferito la propria villa… L’ipotesi più realistica era che lui e Rei si frequentassero già, anzi, che Rei addirittura VIVESSE in casa sua, e chissà da quanto..!  
Stavo letteralmente impazzendo, ma non ci vedevo altre alternative: era ovvio, a quel punto, che quei due stessero portando avanti una relazione senza che io mai l’avessi sospettato, e che molto probabilmente dividessero perfino lo stesso tetto… Yuriy che aveva una relazione col Capo… il mio stupratore… la e di tutti i mali… e io che mi facevo problemi solo perché mi ero scoperto pedofilo!  
Un discreto bussare alla porta mi riscosse per un istante da quelle orrende riflessioni. Il tempo che mi voltassi verso la porta con in viso un’espressione torva e fece capolino davanti a me la capo-reparto, una vecchiaccia incartapecorita, brutta come la morte e che stentavo a credere appartenesse sul serio al genere femminile, alla quale sapevo perfettamente di stare sui coglioni: le sue premure nei miei confronti derivavano semplicemente dal fatto che in quel momento ero il cliente meglio pagante di quel prestigioso ospedale privato.  
\- C’è una visita per lei. - mi riferì, con quella sua insopportabile voce cavernosa da donnone - Se la sente di vedere qualcuno, in questo momento?  
Anche se avevo superato la crisi dovuta all’attacco, il dottore del pronto soccorso aveva suggerito di farmi restare almeno una notte in osservazione (benché io sapessi perfettamente quali erano state le cause che mi avevano portato a quel dolore) e per qual motivo, quando ero stato trasferito in ospedale, Svan si era offerto di andare ad avvertire la sola adulta di sua conoscenza che sapeva avere a che vedere con me: Yuriy. Se fossi stato presente quando ciò era stato deciso glielo avrei impedito, ma ormai la frittata era fatta…  
\- Chi è che vuole vedermi..? - chiesi senza interesse, consapevole del fatto che ,nonostante fosse l’ultima persona che avrei voluto vedere in quel momento, se il mio fedifrago compagno fosse stato lì non avrei certo potuto mandarlo via.  
\- Una ragazza.

* * *

Il vento si sollevò all’improvviso: la calma piatta di quell’angusto vicoletto venne sconvolta dall’improvviso alzarsi di una fitta nuvola di terriccio, che salii a stuzzicarmi le vie respiratorie fino a farmi tossire convulsamente.  
Prima di chiudere gli occhi avevo avuto il tempo d’intravedere il cristallo e i fiorellini per l’ ‘incantesimo’ essere spazzati via,e la fiamma che li stava bruciando spegnersi di colpo per la violenta folata (Ma il vento non dovrebbe farlo infiammare, il fuoco..? NdSvan) (Eh già… -.- NdAndrew & Boris di SW). Quando li riaprii, vidi per prima cosa un’espressione difficilmente decifrabile in faccia al ragazzo dai lineamenti orientali… dopodichè, scoprii finalmente cosa aveva provocato quel subitaneo trambusto.  
\- GRIPHOL… - mormorò esterrefatto riferendosi al grifone, che, senza che glielo avessi chiesto, era fuoriuscito spontaneamente dal mio Bey e in quel momento mi circondava protettivamente con le sue grandi ali. - Mi ha impedito di completare l’incantesimo della Tabula Rasa… Davvero ingegnoso, da parte tua, ricorrere ad un simile trucchetto… Non ti facevo tanto furbo!  
Quell’affermazione, che non seppi se interpretare come un complimento o come un’offesa, fu detta in tono ironico, ma nonostante la sua spavalderia il ragazzo si guardò bene dal fare anche solo un altro passo avanti. Con mani tremanti ebbi il coraggio di sfiorare una delle morbide ali piumate che mi cingevano, e udii la bestiola (Bestiola ? Griphol..? °° NdLettori perplessi) garrire festosamente.  
\- Ti ringrazio… - mormorai, sentendomi per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo veramente al sicuro.  
\- In fondo era ovvio che intervenisse. - disse il ragazzo improvvisamente - Quel Grifone protegge la tua famiglia da secoli, ed è naturale che sia comparso dopo aver avvertito una minaccia diretta verso di te, visto che ora sei di nuovo puro.  
Il grifone ci proteggeva da secoli? Di nuovo puro? Ma che andava farneticando..?  
\- Credo sia meglio che tu te ne vada. - gl’intimai biecamente, forte dall’assistenza del mio nuovo amico.  
\- Dovrei prima parlarti di alcune cose. - Griphol allungò il collo verso di lui, ma non arretrò come mi ero augurato - E’ veramente molto importante.  
\- Non ho ancora capito chi sei e perché pare che tu conosca sia me che Kei, oltre che Aleandra e Yuriy Ivanov, del quale ho solamente sentito parlare… ma qualcosa mi dice che sei una persona MALVAGIA, e pure prima mi era parso che volessi farmi qualcosa di brutto…  
Lo vidi accigliarsi, anche se il suo tono di voce rimase quello precedente, carezzevole e il più convincente possibile:  
\- So che può sembrare strano, ma la mia unica intenzione era quella di aiutarti. Ciò che sai potrebbe portare te e gli altri ragazzi anche a RISCHIARE LA VITA, se ancora non l’hai capito… - non mi mossi, e lui proseguì imperterrito - Facendoti dimenticare quelle cose ti avrei solo fatto un grosso favore, te l’assicuro, ma è evidente che stavolta neppure le creature magiche sono dalla mia parte, se mi hanno impedito di completare il rito. Non mi pare il caso d’insistere oltre. - si voltò di spalle, avviandosi lungo il sentiero senza più degnarmi di uno sguardo. Prima di sparire del tutto, però, senza voltarsi nuovamente, mi gridò - Ti consiglio per lo meno di tenere nascosta l’esistenza di Griphol a tutti coloro che non siano Kei Hiwatari. Per il resto, arriverò io non appena ce ne sarà bisogno…

* * *

Se non fosse stato per quei grandi occhi verde mare che avevo imparato a conoscere fin troppo bene, nel corso degli anni, forse non avrei riconosciuto subito chi era la persona che avevo di fronte a me.  
Le sue forme abbondanti, svilite da uno maglione pesante fin troppo oversize per ciò che conteneva e avviluppate in semplici jeans neri all’apparenza di qualche taglia più grande, erano rimaste quelle che ricordavo, ma mi sembrava che anche l’ovale perfetto del suo volto non fosse più affilato come un tempo.  
Eccessivamente pallida per i miei gusti (nei miei ricordi c’era ancora la ragazza, ancora ventenne, dalla pelle deliziosamente dorata in ogni stagione dell’anno) e senza un filo di trucco, a dispetto del suo antico stile quasi da vamp, portava i lunghi capelli scarmigliati legati in una misera treccia che le pendeva tristemente fino all’altezza della vita: i seducenti riccioli corvini dai riflessi d’ametista avevano lasciato il posto al suo naturale (e privo di tono) biondo cenere.  
\- Non sarei venuta a disturbarti per una ragione futile, dovresti saperlo. - sussurrò, continuando a giocherellare col Beyblade nero che aveva tra le mani - Non sarei venuta da te se non fossi stata nei guai fino al collo.  
\- Che genere di guai..? - chiesi.  
Aleandra mi fissò per qualche attimo prima di rispondermi, come se fosse indecisa se rivelarmelo o meno.  
\- Sono incinta.


	14. The creature

Afferrandola per il calcio, sollevai la pistola fino a che non si trovò all’altezza del mio viso: uno dei raggi di luce lunare che penetrava attraverso le tapparelle semichiuse ne accarezzò la canna, rimandando indietro un riverbero che per un attimo mi fece socchiudere gli occhi.  
Mi augurai tanto di non essere costretto ad utilizzarla per alcun motivo.  
Quando andavo in missione per conto dell’Organizzazione la portavo sempre con me, quasi che il sentire il peso del metallo avvolto nel cuoio della fondina premere contro il mio corpo, avesse potuto infondermi una pallida ombra di sicurezza in più. Ma era pur vero che mi ero sempre dato da fare per evitare che qualcuno rimanesse ucciso a causa di quell’infernale aggeggio tanto affascinante quanto mortale…  
Se non fosse stato per creatura che Aleandra portava in grembo, non mi sarei mai arrischiato a rifare cose che in passato per me avevano finito col rappresentare la norma, ma che ora come ora mi parevano lontane ed assurde come la scena di un thriller dalla trama troppo scontata.  
Diverse volte mi era capitato di udire qualcuno dire che la sola certezza nell’esistenza umana era la morte. A mio parere, invece, l’unica cosa alla quale nessuna persona poteva sfuggire era il destino.  
Circa tre anni prima Lea, soffocata dai sensi di colpa per aver creato Chaotic Thanatos e aver contribuito all’apertura del portale che avrebbe potuto fagocitare l’intero creato, assieme ad Igor aveva preso la decisione di sacrificarsi affinché quel mostro fosse fermato prima che causasse danni irrimediabili.  
Salita sulla sedia, preparato il cappio ed infilataci la testa dentro, aveva dato un bel calcio e le sue gambe erano rimaste a penzolare nel vuoto.  
Cosa fu..?  
Il nodo scorsoio non era stato stretto a sufficienza, forse?  
Oppure il suo corpicino era troppo leggero da non permettergli neppure di ricevere in dono, per quella sua saggia decisione di sparire per sempre dal Mondo, una morte rapida e più o meno indolore?  
Stava di fatto che, nella caduta, il suo osso del collo non si era rotto come ci si augurava. Il nodo scorsoio si era stretto attorno a quel bel collo sottile fino a fermare la circolazione e la respirazione, questo sì.  
Peccato però che, prima che passassero i fatidici quattro minuti che avrebbero permesso al suo cervello di deteriorarsi del tutto (Non me ne intendo molto, però mi pare di aver letto o sentito da qualche parte che il cervello umano comincia a danneggiarsi gravemente se per oltre quattro minuti non gli arriva ossigeno… NdA), qualcuno l’avesse trovata lì appesa e avesse pensato bene di soccorrerla.  
La stessa persona che, per simulare al meglio la sua dipartita, l’aveva tenuta segregata per tutto quel tempo in un palazzo situato in un luogo non ben precisato di Los Angeles e che infine, quasi cinque mesi prima, approfittando del fatto che la ragazza fosse sotto l’effetto dell’alcool, l’aveva spinta più o meno inconsapevolmente a fare sesso con lui facendola restare incinta.  
Per via della sua ‘morte’, che era durata poco più di due minuti, Aleandra, pur mantenendo ovviamente inalterato il proprio corredo genetico, aveva perso i suoi poteri di G.P.C. . In compenso, secondo le analisi fatte, era risultato che il feto che cresceva in lei molto probabilmente poteva essere ritenuto come l’Essere Imperfetto Blu…  
Durante il tempo in cui era stata prigioniera, la ragazza, presa da una disperazione nella quale non vedeva via d’uscita, aveva tentato più volte di togliersi la vita senza avere successo; e anche i suoi tre tentativi d’aborto erano falliti: quel piccolo mostro voleva che il suo contenitore restasse in salute fino a quando non fosse stato pronto a venire alla luce, era evidente.  
Avevo ascoltato la sua storia con molto scetticismo, e quegli ultimi particolari mi lasciavano ancor maggiormente perplesso. Probabilmente avrei continuato a non crederle se non si fosse tirata su le maniche per mostrarmi gli avambracci, con evidenti segni residui causati dalle lame che aveva usato per cercare di tagliarsi le vene.  
Una volta dopo essere riuscita a fuggire e a prendere un aereo, Lea si era recata immediatamente in Giappone per venirmi a cercare. Era sicura che qualcuno fosse stato mandato a seguire le sue tracce per trovarla e riportarla indietro; e l’idea di rivolgersi ai suoi vecchi contatti era stata immediatamente scartata in quanto era ufficialmente morta, e una sua improvvisa apparizione avrebbe potuto attirare troppo l’attenzione su di lei.  
Scartando i vari nomi della lista alla fine ero rimasto solo io, il suo vecchio partner di tante missioni. Era consapevole del fatto che presumibilmente quella sua visita non mi avrebbe fatto piacere, ma non sapeva proprio a chi altro chiedere quel favore… La sua intenzione era procurarsi qualcosa che, forse, sarebbe riuscita ad eliminare il suo problema. Era disposta a rimetterci di persona, pur di riuscire nel suo intento (Tanto… suicidati una volta, suicidati due volte… uno poi ci prende l’abitudine, sai com’è… NdLea).  
Di per sé l’intera faccenda mi appariva semplicemente disgustosa, così come il semplice pensiero di troncare a priori la vita di un essere che non era neppure ancora nato. Per di più, non riuscivo a provare verso quella donna che mi aveva preparato tanti tranelli nulla se non una lieve forma di compassione.  
Perché allora scomodarsi ad aiutarla, se neppure mi fidavo né credevo completamente nel raccontino che mi aveva propinato..?  
Semplice: Lea asseriva che il padre del suo bimbo fosse Rei Kon.  
Mi era bastato udire quel nome, per convincermi immediatamente che quella creatura, per me, aveva perso ogni diritto di esistere.  
  
Perso.  
Totalmente.  
Lanciato a velocità folle per corridoi bui senza sapere assolutamente cosa avrei trovato una volta girato l’angolo.  
Per quanto avessi imparato pressoché a memoria la mappa datami da Aleandra nonché le sue indicazioni e tutti i suoi avvertimenti al riguardo, ero certo del fatto che,a qualunque incrocio girassi, davanti a me non ci fosse assolutamente ciò che cercavo.  
Mi sarei fermato solo quando sarei ritrovato costretto in un vicolo chiuso, o davanti ad una porta sprangata. E per me sarebbe stata la fine.  
Per qualche strano motivo, non temevo molto per ciò che ne sarebbe stato di me in un caso simile. Mi ero ritrovato faccia a faccia con la Morte in diverse occasioni, e forse proprio perché avevo cominciato ad considerare come ‘normale’ tutto quello avvertivo meno forte la paura. Ma adesso, a differenza di ciò che accadeva anni fa, avevo anche da preoccuparmi circa cosa sarebbe acceduto ai miei cari in caso di eventuali ritorsioni se fossi stato riconosciuto: provavo verso di Yuriy una rabbia assurda, eppure non volevo che fosse ferito a causa mia. Forse quello era ancora più folle.  
Già… Ma il vero responsabile di tutto, alla fine, rimaneva Rei…  
Ma non dovevo scervellarmi su cose simili giusto in quel momento..!  
Mi stavano seguendo, ne ero certo.  
Forse correndo alla cieca rischiavo con ogni probabilità di aumentare la possibilità di farmi notare, ma se davvero qualcuno mi stava alle calcagna come immaginavo, allora non avevo scelta.  
Li sentivo… li sentivo, quei passi dietro di me, mentre percorrevo frenetico le soffocanti viscere di quel vecchio edificio agghindato delle più moderne e futuristiche diavolerie.  
… Soffocante…  
L’aria iniziava a mancarmi.  
Il respiro mi si stava facendo corto, e i muscoli delle mie gambe, esausti, fibrillavano: non potevo chiedere di più al mio corpo.  
Mi fermai di botto, ricadendo fu me stesso. Riverso sulle mie ginocchia, che a quel punto praticamente reggevano da sole il mio peso, rialzai con lentezza gli occhi per osservare con maggior attenzione ciò che avevo solo intravisto.  
‘131’, lessi.  
La stanza 131 era esattamente quella che cercavo io. Peccato che la sua porta fosse già aperta…  
Mi rimisi in piedi e, con cautela, spinsi avanti il portone fino a spalancarlo del tutto.  
Non accadde nulla.  
Avanzai circospetto e, affacciandomi, vidi che non c’era nessuno.  
Era probabile che i sistemi d’allarme fossero stati disattivati, visto che la sola luce che brillava nella camera era quella luna, e ciò poteva anche fornire una plausibile spiegazione al fatto che non avessi fatto scattare nulla o cose simili durante la mia affannosa ricerca.  
Nonostante ciò, non mi tornavano i conti: perché non c’era nessuno a fare la guardia, specie considerato il fatto che il sistema principale di difesa era ovviamente fuori uso, e chissà da quando..?  
Mi trovavo in una stanza piena di Beyblade. Vi erano varie etichette che denominavano le diverse categorie sotto le quali i Bit-Power che contenevano erano distinti. Le principali erano quelle definite ‘Naturali’, ‘Digitali’ ed ‘Artificiali’. L’orrore che serpeggiò in me nel notare che, su alcuni piedistalli vuoti, c’era scritto in nome di trottole che erano (o ancora appartenevano) a persone che conoscevano, comprese quelle dei Bladebreakers e dei Demolition Boys, mi fecero riscuotere dalla paura ancor più del timore di essere scoperto lì dentro da qualcuno (Nel 19° capitolo di ‘Sin’ Rei e Ralph visitano una stanza – che fa parte del complesso dell’Organizzazione dove sono stati addestrati Ralph, Rei, Igor e Lea - che pare corrispondere a questa descrizione. Ciò porta a pensare che Kei si trovi dunque proprio in QUELLA sala, o in un’altra di un diverso edificio adibita al medesimo scopo, nella quale i Bey in questione siano stati trasferiti. NdA).  
Dovetti camminare ancora un po’, prima di trovare ciò che cercavo:la bacheca dei Bit-Power Umani, vale a dire quelli estratti dai G.P.C.   
Due supporti erano sgombri del precedente oggetto che avevano retto.  
… STOP !  
Dovevo ragionare…  
Era ovvio che lì non ci fosse Ice Lynx, il Beyblade Magenta, dato che Aleandra non se ne separava mai.  
I miei occhi si scorsero febbrilmente il resto dei piedistalli: l’unico che contenesse qualcosa era quello all’estrema sinistra. Un Bey dai riflessi rossi. Quello di Igor, Chronos Light Angel.  
Mancava all’appello ciò che maggiormente mi aveva spinto in quel bordello: Chaotic Thanatos.  
Sentii uno scricchiolio dietro di me.  
Avevo i nervi a fior di pelle, e bastò quello a farmi tirar fuori dalla fondina la pistola e…

* * *

Nonostante mi desse le spalle, attraverso il suo riflesso sul vetro della finestra potevo intravedere l’espressione del suo volto, che stava indubbiamente tentando di celarmi: la fronte di Boris era corrugata in una piega nervosa almeno tanto quanto appariva amara quella delle sue labbra, mentre al contrario i suoi occhi,stranamente, non lasciavano trapelare nulla di ciò che provava.  
\- C’è una cosa che non capisco. - mormorò, giusto quando avevo rivolto nuovamente il mio sguardo al camino, ormai stanco di vederlo là a rimuginare. - Perché mi hai chiesto di ucciderli?  
\- Chi intendi? - domandai senza voltarmi.  
\- Gli uomini a cui hai chiesto di… - esitò - … aiutarti a violentare Ralph.  
Sul mio viso si dipinse un ghigno sardonico. Mi ero spesso chiesto se l’avessi rubato io al tedesco o viceversa.  
\- Mi pare ovvio. Quell’idiota aveva bisogno di una lezione, dopo il suo tradimento, ed è per questo motivo che mi sono fatto dare una mano da quei caproni in calore. – sogghignai - Ma è pur vero che non potrei mai lasciare in vita qualcuno che si sia azzardato a sfiorare anche solo con un dito il MIO uomo…  
Il russo chinò il capo senza ribattere.  
\- Sono andato da lui come mi hai chiesto, ma Ralph non mi ha permesso di visitarlo e ha rifiutato il cibo.  
\- Sono certo che non appena avrà fame e le sue ferite inizieranno ad infettarci ci permetterà di fargli tutto ciò che vorremo, fidati…  
(Il brano che avete appena finito di leggere è narrato sotto il punto di vista di Rei, e fa riferimento ad avvenimenti del passato che accadono cronologicamente dopo il capitolo 21 di ‘Sin’, ma dei quali si parla per bene solo in TR: nel dialogo tra Ralph e Igor del 2° capitolo, oltre agli accenni - quando Igor si rifà vivo con Yu e Kei dopo il crollo dello Stadio ad Edimburgo, portando con sé Ralph ferito - nel 12° e nel 13°, e soprattutto nel 14°, nel quale Rei-Friedrich Jurgens lo dice chiaramente. Ma ora torniamo al presente e a Yuriy… NdA)  
  
Rimasi per qualche istante immobile sul letto, in attesa che il mio respiro si regolarizzasse.  
Boris, questa volta. Mi sarebbe tanto piaciuto capire con quale criterio Tabrys regolasse le visioni che mi faceva avere: in tutte era presente Rei, e quasi sempre io vedevo attraverso gli occhi di Ralph. In qualche caso (come quello), però, il punto di vista diventava quello di qualcun altro… Una volta mi era perfino capitato il parcheggiatore dell’albergo dove in genere si portava i suoi amanti..!  
Era passata oltre una settimana da quando Rei Kon aveva abbandonato casa mia senza darmi più notizie di sé, lasciandomi soltanto quel nefasto ciondolo. Da allora, scoperto il suo potere, mi ero ‘dilettato’ più volte a visionare i ricordi di Rei, con risultati davvero sorprendenti…  
Certo, la maggior parte di ciò che avevo visto era qualcosa di altamente disgustoso e le persone che lavoravano al suo fianco in genere non erano particolarmente contenti di lui e del suo modo di fare, ma dovevo ammettere che il poter vedere come viveva prima del nostro incontro, quella che era stata la sua vita quotidiana, in qualche modo stimolava in me una malsana curiosità… che stavo facendo di tutto per soddisfare.  
Oramai perfino l’idea di assistere a quelle scene sempre più scabrose cominciava a farmi rivoltare un po’ meno lo stomaco, se pensavo alla scarica di adrenalina che esse mi avrebbero riversato in corpo durante ognuno di quei miraggi…   
Ero appena scivolato nel dormiveglia, quando sentii un suono fastidioso riportare bruscamente più vicino alla realtà la mia mente semi-addormentata.  
Il suono si ripeté più volte, costringendomi a riaprire gli occhi: il campanello. Alle cinque del mattino. Ma chi diavolo..?!  
Con uno scatto di reni mi rimisi in piedi, sbadigliai e mi strofinai gli occhi, mentre quel mongoloide continuava a tenere premuto il dito sulla pulsantiera imperterrito, fottendosene del mio sonno e di quello dei vicini (Che linguaggio raffinato, Yu-Chan… NdA) (Ma vedi un po’ tu, in che in razza di situazione mi hai messo..! NdYuriy).  
A passi veloci mi diressi verso il video-citofono consapevole del fatto che, se non fossi stato tirato giù dal letto per una ragione VERAMENTE di vitale importanza, avrei sul serio fatto a botte con quel tizio (Quanto sei arzillo e irritabile di primo mattino, love… NdA).  
Trasalii, non appena vidi la faccia di Kei sullo schermo.

* * *

\- E’ una vera fortuna che mia madre sia in Norvegia dai nonni e mio padre abbia il turno di notte oggi, lo sai..? - gli dissi un po’ contrariato affacciandomi dal bagno, dove ero andato per strizzare nel lavandino la pezza intrisa di sangue nel tentativo di ripulirla con un po’ d’acqua.  
Aprì debolmente le palpebre, e sussurrò:  
\- Avevo detto che sarei intervenuto io non appena ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno, ma alla fine sei stato tu a salvare me, Svan…  
Ritornai velocemente da lui, per sostituire il vecchio pezzo di stoffa macchiato con quello che avevo appena ripulito. Mi stava quasi allagando il pavimento…  
\- Anche se non mi piaci affatto, non avrei certo potuto lasciarti morire davanti all’ingresso di casa mia… e non ho neppure intenzione di lasciarti crepare in cameretta, ad essere più precisi! - premetti quella specie di garza casalinga sulla ferita che aveva sul ventre, e lo sentii imprecare sottovoce in una lingua che non capii - Abbiamo già aspettato abbastanza per chiamare un medico, mi pare. Un altro po’ e finirai col dissanguarti del tutto..!  
Mi stavo rialzando per prendere un telefono ma lui mi bloccò per un braccio, rivelando un’ insospettabile forza restante nonostante le sue condizioni.  
\- No. – bisbigliò - Aspettiamo ancora, per favore.  
\- Ma così morirai..! - replicai contrariato.  
Roteò le sue iridi auree quasi con evidente sforzo.  
\- Ce la farò, te lo assicuro. Conosco una persona che forse potrebbe aiutarmi, ma sento che in questo momento è troppo occupata a far altro… Meglio riprovare tra un po’.  
Inarcai un sopracciglio.  
Lui ‘sentiva’ che il suo amico era occupato..?  
\- Cosa ti devo dire… - feci una smorfia, stanco di combattere ancora con quel pazzoide.  
M’inginocchiai nuovamente per fissare la pezzuola al meglio, quando mi resi conto che mi stava fissando con insistenza.  
\- Come va con Kei?  
Lo scrutai con un’iniziale curiosità.  
\- Cosa intendi..?  
\- Vi siete avvicinati un po’ negli ultimi tempi, o no? - il ragazzo dalla chioma corvina mi sorrise sornione.  
\- In che senso, scusa..? - mormorai, anche se in cuor mio avevo compreso perfettamente cosa intendeva.  
Lo vidi sorridere del mio rossore.  
\- Non ti preoccupare, lui non è come me. Kei è una persona gentile, e quando verrà il momento saprà trattarti con rispetto, ne sono sicuro. E sono anche certo che ti piacerà, fare l’amore con lui…  
\- EH?! °///°  
Cominciò a ridacchiare piano, tenendosi premuta stretta la sua fasciatura sulla pancia a poca distanza dalla mia mano.  
\- Succederà, prima o poi… vedi che ti dico…  
\- Smettila con le scemenze, o ti butto fuori di qui! Kei è già fidanzato, e poi… beh, poi siamo due ragazzi..! >///<  
I suoi scintillanti occhi da gatto mi squadrarono perplessi.  
\- Embè..? Anche noi due lo siamo…  
A quella replica feci per allontanarmi in un moto do stizza, ma prima che ci riuscissi lui mi afferrò la mano… e se la portò all’inguine!  
Mi liberai con uno strattone, mentre la mia faccia diventava color aragosta. Lo avevo toccato… Lo avevo TOCCATO..! >:’O::: (<\- Faccina che vomita e piagnucola. NdA)  
\- Che cazzo fai..? - riuscii a sibilare, non appena fui a distanza di sicurezza ed ebbi ripreso il fiato.  
\- Non devi farti venire brutti pensieri riguardo me. Sei carino, ma i ragazzi della tua età non m’interessano… - indicò con l’indice verso il basso - E poi, come hai potuto SENTIRE, è completamente morto…  
Lasciai la stanza borbottando indicibili improperi al suo indirizzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiao... Visto che ho saltato le scorse Note per mancanza di tempo, vi parlerò in questa del perché del sottotitolo ‘Attraverso i Suoi occhi’… ^.^  
> Questa fanfic era inizialmente nata col solo scopro di riempire i ‘buchi’ narrativi di ‘Sin’ e TR, perciò sarebbe stata una scusa per inserire una serie di flashback relativi al passato: l’idea di Rei che,dopo essere stato soccorso da Yuriy, gli lascia Tabrys (che gli farà avere le ‘visioni’) era presente già allora, anche se non avevo certo stabilito che si sarebbero messi insieme… ^///^  
> Alla fine il progetto di base è cambiato ed il titolo è diventato ‘Otherside’ dal nome della canzone della quale vi ho già parlato, ma per qualche motivo il sottotitolo è rimasto… Scrivo capitoli a cazzo e metto titoli a cazzo, senza dubbio… ù.ù


	15. Have you a sweet dream, my love

Se qualcuno mi avesse chiesto qual era il posto nel quale mi sentissi maggiormente a mio agio, dove mi rifugiassi quando avevo bisogno di tranquillità per curare le ferite della mia anima, o semplicemente che mi permettesse di rimanere a rimuginare sui miei guai quando ero confuso senza che venissi interrotto, quella era l’abitazione del mio amico Boris.  
Esattamente come me (sebbene in misura ben più esigua) Boris aveva beneficato dell’eredità degli Jurgens, e con quel denaro aveva fatto costruire la villa nella quale viveva, oltre al cimitero e ai meravigliosi giardini che li circondavano. Il mio amico si era dimostrato un buon giardiniere e adorava dedicarsi alle sue piante, inoltre, dato che aveva difficoltà ad addormentarsi e per questo i suoi orari erano spesso sballati rispetto a quelli della maggior parte delle persone, era facile trovarlo a lavoro fin dalle prime ore del mattino (Si presume, a questo punto, che Boris campi di rendita o che svolga un lavoro che può fare da casa e agli orari che preferisce. NdA). Sapendo ciò, dopo che Kei aveva lasciato casa mia, mi ero subito recato da lui sperando di potergli parlare.  
\- Non dovresti essere contento? - domandò Boris, chinandosi a raccogliere da terra un vasetto dal quale spuntava una delicata piantina dai fiori rossi - Ti lamentavi sempre del fatto che, da un po’ di tempo, avevi l’impressione che fosse troppo freddo verso di te…  
Sospirando tristemente, mi lasciai ricadere sul muretto di un’aiuola che s’inalzava dal suolo. Ero stanchissimo: quella notte non avevo chiuso occhio.  
\- E’ che sono molto confuso dal suo comportamento. – ammisi - Quando sono andato da lui all’ospedale, dieci giorni fa, mi rispondeva praticamente a monosillabi… E’ stata la prima volta che è venuto a casa mia da allora; ci siamo sentiti solo per telefono. Ho avuto la netta sensazione che NON VOLESSE vedermi (Anche se qui non l’ho scritto, si capisce che tra il 13° e il 14° capitolo passa del tempo… E’ evidente che, dopo aver incontrato Rei, Svan sia andato da Yuriy per riferirgli che Kei era in ospedale. NdA).  
Boris batté più volte la mano su di una manica per togliere della polvere, o almeno così mi parve.  
\- E quindi, dopo più di una settimana che non vi vedevate da vicino, Kei si sarebbe presentato da te ad un orario assurdo solo per fare l’amore, per poi sparire subito dopo..?  
Abbassai gli occhi al suolo, e scossi la testa con un movimento appena percettibile, che forse lui neppure notò.  
\- Non era il suo solito modo di fare. E’ stato troppo… non so come spiegarmi… non si tratta di una questione prendere l’iniziativa o meno… è COME lo ha fatto… - bisbigliai socchiudendo gli occhi, sentendomi pieno di vergogna - Non era semplice aggressività, la sua. Mi ha fatto sentire come se fossi stato poco più che un OGGETTO… qualcosa su cui sfogare la sua frustrazione senza neppure ottenere sul serio del piacere.  
Accorgendosi del mio imbarazzo, finse di occuparsi dei parassiti dell’azalea dalle corolle rosate e mi chiese dandomi le spalle:  
\- Non credi che possa avere motivo per portarti rancore, per giustificare questo gesto?  
La sua domanda mi colpii con lo stesso vigore di un’ascia che fosse stata calata sulla mia testa… e con lo stesso, seppur solo simbolico, doloroso effetto (Zack! NdA) (Unf… NdYuriy): era vero, aveva ragione lui. Avevo trascurato Kei, prima per nascondere Rei in casa mia e poi a causa di Tabrys, e probabilmente il mio compagno aveva finito col fiutare qualcosa. Dubitavo che se ne fosse accorto, altrimenti me lo avrebbe detto, ma adesso cominciavo a credere seriamente che avesse dei sospetti… troppe tessere combaciavano perfettamente tra loro.  
\- L’ho tradito.  
Non potevo dire di averlo visto meravigliarsi, a quella mia confessione. Non si accigliò, né parve turbarsi, né mi rimproverò. Semplicemente Boris si paralizzò totalmente, muscoli del volto compresi, come se qualcuno avesse messo il fermo-immagine alle sue azioni.  
Batté le palpebre un paio di volte, come a volersi riscuotere da un pensiero fisso, poi mi aggirò per dedicarsi ad un esile arbusto che si ergeva da un’aiuola alla mia destra.  
Non disse nulla, e per quasi dieci minuti rimasi a seguire i suoi movimenti con gli occhi senza neppure fare il tentativo di spiccicare parola.  
Poi improvvisamente biascicò, in modo tale che a stento capii cosa mi stesse chiedendo:  
\- Da quanto dura..?  
\- Non è durata. - replicai, facendomi sfuggire un tono forse fin troppo aspro - Ci siamo… frequentati per qualche settimana e siamo stati insieme una volta, poi lui è DOVUTO ANDARE. Dopodichè basta, stop, fine della scappatella.  
Non accennai al fatto che avesse vissuto a casa mia, che IO lo avessi cacciato dopo esserci stato a letto, né tanto meno che il mio fantomatico amante fosse stato Rei Kon.  
Vidi la sue sopracciglia aggrottarsi, dandogli un’aria pensosa.  
Cominciai a temere che stesse per propinarmi l’ennesima fase di mutismo, e invece disse gravemente, in contrasto col contenuto della sua frase:  
\- Non credere che ti stia giudicando per ciò che hai fatto.  
\- E’ con Kei che voglio stare. - sussurrai, sentendo che qualcosa dentro di me, a quella menzogna, urlava - E’ successo solo una volta e non si ripeterà più.  
\- Lui è andato via, mi hai detto.  
\- Non lo farei comunque!  
Gli occhi color acquamarina di Boris si fermarono su di me; le palpebre semicalate e lo sguardo penetrante.  
\- Lo ami?  
Sussultai spaventato. Avvertii il sangue rifluirmi in fretta fino alle guance.  
\- Voglio stare con Kei. - ribattei con impeto. Mi gettò uno sguardo indecifrabile, e la sua voce si fece udibilmente tesa.  
\- Non voglio sapere con chi vuoi invecchiare. Voglio solo sapere se sei innamorato di lui. - scandì bene le parole.  
\- Non basta far sesso con qualcuno una volta, per innamorarsene. - sibilai sarcastico.  
\- Se si fosse trattato solo di quello, sono certo che me lo avresti detto. - mormorò, affranto stavolta - Non mi avresti mai nascosto una cosa tanto importante, una volta.  
Ebbi un singulto dovuto ad una risatina mal repressa.  
\- Sarai anche il mio migliore amico, ma non sono dovuto a chiederti il permesso per ogni cosa che faccio!  
Scosse la testa.  
\- Non è questo. – riprese - Se si fosse sul serio trattato di un semplice amante occasionale, forse mi avresti accennato alla cosa, e non mi avresti mentito… - prese il respiro - … quando ti chiedevo se ti stava andando tutto bene.  
Con un lieve calcio, lanciai per aria un sassolino. Rimbalzò più volte a terra, prima di perdere energia e fermarsi definitivamente. Era arrivato lontano. Più di me, pensai.  
\- Perché mi hai perdonato..?  
Raccolse il sassolino, ma mentre lo torturava tra le dita guardava me.  
\- Ci ho riflettuto su, e ho capito. - mormorò in risposta, intuendo immediatamente a cosa stessi alludendo - Non ho mai accettato il fatto che tu sia fuggito via dalla Russia nonostante la nostra promessa… che ci abbia lasciati a farci torturare, e se io sono riuscito a superare quei traumi, sai benissimo che per Sergey e Ivan è stato molto, molto peggio (I riferimenti sono sparsi un po’ dappertutto; di preciso se ne parla nei primi capitoli di ‘Sin’ e TR, e soprattutto nel 17° di quest’ultima. NdA)… Volevo solo la vendetta, ma poi ho incontrato Ralph e grazie a lui ho capito.  
Lo squadrai dubbioso, sentendo una lieve irritazione iniziare a crescermi dentro.  
\- Ralph..?  
\- Eri praticamente un bambino, quando è accaduto. - spiegò lui - E anche se eri ufficialmente il nostro capitano, eri pure il più fragile tra noi… Tutte quelle responsabilità sulle tue spalle e poi, alla fine, il fallimento… Non riesco a giustificare il tuo comportamento neppure a tutt’oggi, ma se non altro arrivo ad accettare il fatto che tu abbia avuto paura, e che l’istinto di sopravvivenza abbia fatto il resto.  
\- Non vedo cosa c’entri in tutto ciò Ralph. - mi accigliai.  
Un debole e triste sorriso, per un momento solo, percorse le sue labbra sottili.  
\- E’ stato lui ad insistere su questo, più volte… a dirmi che non valeva la pena portarti rancore dato che ormai era tutto sistemato… a consigliarmi di voltare pagina… Anche prima che passassi dalla sua parte, quando lui era ancora l’amante di Rei, mi è capitato in diverse occasioni di rimanerci a tu per tu. Mi ha parlato spesso di te, e mai in termini negativi.  
Quelle sue parole mi procurarono una certa meraviglia. Per quello che ne sapevo io, Ralph si era aggregato a me, Kei e Lea con la principale intenzione di portarmi a letto, e quando me ne aveva parlato la nostra fievole ‘amicizia’ era inevitabilmente giunta al termine. Mi pareva strano che si fosse impegnato con Boris per ridarmi credibilità ai suoi occhi. Ma ciò ugualmente non riusciva a farlo apparire simpatico più di tanto ai miei.  
\- Certo che ti piaceva parecchio. - sibilai nervoso, riferendomi al tedesco.  
\- A suo modo, credo sia stato una persona eccezionale. - ammise senza pudore.  
Irritato, lo incalzai ancora con crescente cattiveria:  
\- Si vede che lo hai amato davvero tanto…  
\- Non lo nego.  
Sorrisi perfidamente, a quell’affermazione.  
\- E… anche la sua tecnica a letto era buona come si diceva..?  
I suoi occhi si strinsero per la rabbia: stava per perdere il controllo. Forse avevo esagerato, a pungolarlo tanto mettendo in mezzo la sua divinità prediletta… ma adesso non potevo più fermami, né tanto meno fermare lui.  
\- L’ho amato tanto, come hai detto tu stesso, ma semplicemente come AMICO.  
La mia mano si mosse nel vuoto come a voler spazzare via quella sciocchezza, più o meno involontariamente.  
\- Rilassati, Bo… nessuno ti sta accusando di essere frocio come lo sono io! E’ solo che ho difficoltà a credere che Ralph, lo Stupratore Folle, sia stato capace di tenere le mani a posto pur avendo al suo fianco un collaboratore tanto carino e disponibile come te…  
Nel giro di pochi secondi, arrivò fino a me e mi afferrò per il bavero del giaccone che indossavo. I suoi occhi azzurri scintillavano di rabbia come gli avevo visto in ben poche occasioni. Boris era tipo che ben raramente perdeva la calma sul serio: ci trovavamo in uno di quei casi particolari, evidentemente.  
\- Smettila di parlare a quel modo di lui! - ringhiò inviperito - Non fai altro che sputare sentenze e veleno, ma neppure lo conoscevi..!  
\- Certo che lo conoscevo. - replicai senza fare una piega, ostentando una calma che ero ben lungi dal possedere in realtà. - So che si è portato a letto il MIO Kei ,che ha violentato Oliver e chissà quanti altri, che è stato l’amante di Rei e ha fatto il doppio gioco per un bel po’ di tempo, che per colpa sua e di quella schifezza di buco nero che ha generato sono morte fin troppe persone, che mi si è finto amico solo perché interessato al mio bel culetto…  
Il pugno mi arrivò in pieno volto talmente in fretta che, quando riuscii a strabuzzare gli occhi, ero già finito a terra.  
Alcuni zampilli presero a sgorgarmi abbondantemente giù dal naso; sangue rosso e corposo come quello che bagnava la lama del coltello che Boris aveva tirato fuori da dietro la schiena. Probabilmente lo aveva precedentemente nascosto nella cassetta con gli attrezzi per il giardinaggio, e con la scusa di controllare l’azalea l’aveva recuperato.  
\- E’ già da un po’ che sapevo che lo nascondevi in casa. - mormorò, scrutandomi con in volto un’espressione assolutamente allucinata. - Se non ho fatto nulla è semplicemente perché credevo che ti stesse ricattando o costringendo in qualche modo ad aiutarlo… Sono rimasto per giorni interi appostato fuori casa tua, e ogni volta che m’invitavi da te ho fatto di tutto per mandarti dei segnali, per farti capire che ero disposto ad intervenire appena me lo avresti detto per liberarti di lui…  
\- Io… - cominciai, ma lui m’interruppe all’istante, riprendendo con foga.  
\- Ero convinto che tu fossi in pericolo, perché altrimenti non sarei riuscito a spiegarmi in altro modo il perché del tuo strano comportamento. Ma oggi, quando ho sentito il tuo discorso, ho smesso d’illudermi.  
\- Boris… ascoltami, per favore. - mormorai pacatamente senza staccare lo sguardo da lui, alzandomi faticosamente dal suolo. - So perfettamente che tu non potrai mai perdonarmi per il fatto che non solo l’abbia accolto in casa mia, ma che addirittura ci sia andato a letto e abbia coperto la sua fuga, ma devi pur capire che neppure sarei stato capace di eliminare qualcuno che, in fondo, nel periodo trascorso insieme, con me si è sempre comportato da perfetto gentiluomo.  
\- Se fosse stato solo per quello, forse avrei anche potuto cercare di capirti. Uccidere una persona a sangue freddo, anche se si tratta di un nemico, non è cosa da tutti. - sussurrò, per poi cambiare bruscamente tono - Ma sappiamo perfettamente entrambi che non c’è stato solo questo.  
Emisi un sospiro profondo, e strinsi forse i pugni.  
\- Non me la sono andata a cercare. E’ successo all’improvviso… ed è stato qualcosa di incredibilmente potente. All’inizio ho avuto solo paura… paura che quei sentimenti tanto impetuosi potessero travolgermi… non era nulla di simile a quanto avessi mai provato fino ad allora. Ma poi ho capito che non potevo più fingere d’ignorare bisogni da sempre presenti in me, che tuttavia avevo timore di prendere in considerazione. Grazie a lui ho compreso che la vita che mi stavo sforzando di costruire era ancora più falsa di quella creata dal tuo Ralph e da Igor credendo di fare il mio bene… e, anche se tremo al solo pensiero di ciò che si è messo in moto dentro di me e che ancora in questo momento avanza, non voglio che smetta.  
Prima di ribattere, Boris allungò verso di me il braccio armato della lama della quale, per un attimo, mi ero quasi scordato l’esistenza.  
\- Rei Kon è stato qui poco più di un’ora fa. - stavo per dire qualcosa, ma lui me lo impedì proseguendo nel parlare - L’ho trovato che rovistava in casa mia alla ricerca di qualcosa, e l’ho infilzato CON QUESTO. Ma poi è riuscito a scappare.

* * *

Mi chiesi per quanto ancora sarei stato costretto ad attendere la fantomatica venuta di Yuriy Ivanov appollaiato sul vialetto fuori al cancello di casa sua. Rei, ferito, mi aveva detto che probabilmente avrebbe accettato di aiutarlo, se lo avessi avvisato di ciò che stava accadendo: solo per quel motivo, mi ero lasciato convincere ad andare da lui per la seconda volta.  
La volta precedente che mi ero recato in quella villa, per avvisarlo delle condizioni di Kei, avevo provato delle sensazioni alquanto particolari… Ero stato a bussare per un bel po’ prima che si decidesse a venirmi ad aprire, e anche quando lo aveva fatto, pareva non avesse avuto alcuna intenzione di dedicarmi un briciolo del suo tempo: con gli occhi rossi come se avesse appena smesso di piangere, la faccia contratta vagamente assonnata ed una voce troppo roca, quasi incrinata, aveva iniziato a rivolgermisi con più gentilezza sono quando avevo fatto il nome del suo compagno. Per poi decisamente agitarsi non appena gli avevo spiegato il motivo della mia visita.  
Fin dall’inizio, per qualche imprecisata ragione, mi ero sentito teso all’idea di ritrovarmi faccia a faccia con lui. Il conoscerlo da vicino non aveva fatto altro se non accrescere la mia titubanza nei suoi confronti.  
Del resto, l’alternativa era lasciar morire dissanguato un ragazzo in casa mia… Purtroppo, però, una volta arrivato lì, non ci avevo trovato nessuno. O forse, semplicemente non voleva rispondere al citofono all’alba…  
\- Ehi!  
Alzai gli occhi: era lui.  
\- Ehm… ciao… - bofonchiai nervosamente.  
Mi squadrò tentennante, facendo scorrere velocemente il suo sguardo ceruleo su di me.  
\- Tu sei quel ragazzo della palestra dove lavora Kei, giusto..? - mormorò. Notai del sangue secco raggrumatosi al di sotto di una delle sue narici. - Scusa, ma ho dimenticato il tuo nome.  
\- Sono Svan Nishikiori. - dissi secco - In ogni caso, sono qui per un’emergenza. C’è una persona che richiede urgentemente il tuo aiuto.  
\- E che genere di aiuto..? - borbottò udibilmente infastidito.  
\- Un ferito.  
\- E non può rivolgersi ad un ospedale?  
\- Sostiene di no. In ogni modo, io non so più che fare per aiutarlo… Abbiamo perso molto tempo, e sarebbe già tanto se una volta tornato a casa mia non lo ritrovassi morto.  
\- Non mi sono ancora laureato come medico e neppure tutto questo è di mia competenza, perciò è inutile che tu insista. - replicò con decisione - Scusami, ma ho un parecchio sonno arretrato da recuperare.  
Provai un’improvvisa ondata di disgusto verso quell’individuo: avevo saputo che studiava medicina, eppure non mi pareva affatto che in lui ci fosse un grande impulso che lo spingesse ad aiutare le persone che stavano male… Tuttavia, anche se avevo già fatto ciò che era in mio potere per aiutare quel cinese, non me la sentivo di lasciare che si spegnesse una vita umana per un motivo tanto assurdo, e solo per quella ragione decisi di fare un ultimo tentativo:  
\- Eppure, Rei Kon sembrava sicuro che tu fossi disposto a dargli una mano…  
Sospese all’istante ogni suo gesto.  
  
\- Ti senti un po’ meglio, adesso? - gli sentii chiedere, in tono premuroso.  
Il cinese annuì, e lui sorrise mentre gli ricopriva nuovamente il ventre con la casacca strappata e macchiata. La persona che tanto premurosamente lo aveva curato (usando uno strano potere che, quando l’avevo visto in azione, mi aveva quasi fatto venite un colpo per la meraviglia) e che gli parlava con tanta dolcezza, non aveva minimamente a che fare col cinico individuo col quale avevo parlato prima che si ‘trasformasse’ magicamente non appena avevo pronunciato quel nome: pur sapendo che Yuriy stava (presumibilmente) con Kei, se avesse assistito a quella scena anche un cieco avrebbe intuito che genere di rapporto correva tra quei due…  
\- Mi spiace di averti tirato in ballo anche questa volta. - mormorò Rei, e Yuriy scosse il capo.  
\- No, no, non devi preoccuparti per questo! - ribatté convinto, per poi, dopo avermi gettato un’occhiata, abbassare la voce - Non avevi scelta. So cosa è successo… ho incontrato Boris.  
Il russo s’indicò il naso sanguinante e il moro allargò gli occhi per un secondo, dopodichè annuì.  
\- Non volevo che accadesse. Non volevo essere la causa di un vostro litigio…  
\- Sono cose che succedono, quando non si è stati sinceri.  
Nessuno di noi tre fiatò, e non sarei stato certo io, che ero stato in disparte fin dall’inizio, a prendere volontariamente la parola. Fu Rei ad interpellarmi.  
\- Ti ringrazio di tutto, Svan, per tutti i fastidi che hai avuto per colpa mia.  
\- Di niente. - risposi.  
Yuriy gli si rivolse nuovamente:  
\- Credi che possiamo fidarci di lui? - domandò riferendosi a me. Odiavo quando qualcuno parlava di me, davanti a me, ma rivolgendosi ad altri come se io non fossi stato presente..!  
\- Non credo che questo ragazzo abbia interesse a parlare di noi ad altri… o forse mi sbaglio? - scossi la testa più volte - Bene, allora grazie di tutto. - si rimise in piedi con insospettabile agilità - Direi che è ora di andare.  
\- Vieni con me?  
Rei parve decisamente sorprendersi, a quella domanda.  
\- Sul serio lo vuoi..?  
\- Di sicuro, non ho intenzione di lasciarti andare così.

* * *

Quando, dopo aver dovuto fare un contorto giro in auto della città per evitare eventuali inseguitori, arrivammo alla mia villa, notai che le stanze erano ancora immerse per buona parte nell’oscurità. Eravamo in pieno inverno, perciò prima che albeggiasse ci sarebbe voluta almeno un’altra ora.  
Ci eravamo diretti in camera mia, alla ricerca di abiti puliti che lui potesse indossare.  
\- Yuriy…  
\- Uhm?  
\- Posso… posso farti una domanda..?  
Nel sentirlo tanto esitante, mi voltai verso di lui.  
\- Dimmi.  
\- Ecco… vorrei sapere… - s’incespicò - Perché hai accettato di riprendermi con te?  
Era così strano, vederlo tanto visivamente confuso… mi sfuggii un mezzo sorriso, e lui nell’accorgersene corrugò la fronte.  
\- Non voglio che ti accada qualcosa di male. Non più… Non di nuovo.  
Le sue iridi d’ambra erano cariche di sentimenti chiaramente contrastanti.  
\- Io sono sempre io. Sono stato il vostro nemico, il TUO nemico, sono perfino arrivato quasi ad ucciderti… e non cambierò mai. Lo sai?  
\- Oh, lo so perfettamente.  
\- Non ti darò mai le risposte che cerchi. Ci sono parti della mia vita che non ti sarà mai permesso conoscere.  
\- Non m’interessa diventare un tuo collaboratore, mi pare di avertelo già detto. Dunque, non vedo perché dovrei impicciarmi di quali siano i tuoi piani segreti o di cosa nascondi nell’ombra.  
\- Se accetti la mia presenza al tuo fianco, la tua vita verrà inevitabilmente sconvolta. - la sua voce divenne fievole - In me non troverai mai la pace che hai sempre disperatamente cercato.  
Alzai le spalle, con noncuranza.  
\- Sono già cambiato, e non voglio tornare indietro.  
La sua voce, da sottile, si ridusse ad un pigolio appena percettibile.  
\- Finché saremo insieme, non potrai mai dirmi ‘Ti amo’ senza avvertire lo sguardo di disprezzo degli altri su di te.  
Sorrisi, procedendo a lunghi passi attraverso la camera per avvicinarmi a lui.  
\- Sono uno che si fa i fatti suoi e si augura che gli altri facciano altrettanto, perciò il giudizio altrui non mi preoccupa.  
Per la prima volta da quando lo conoscevo, vidi Rei Kon sfuggire alle mie occhiate con fare imbarazzato, come a non volermi mostrare la sua lampante vergogna.  
\- La cosa più preziosa che possedevo l’ho già donata ad un altro… - bisbigliò - Non avrei altro da offrirti se non la mia anima corrotta e questo corpo sporco…  
Gli presi il viso tra le mani, e glielo sollevai delicatamente perché potessi guardarlo al meglio.  
\- Io ti voglio così come ti vedo ora. Esattamente così. - sussurrai con dolcezza - Non m’importa di cosa hai in più o in meno rispetto ad una volta o di come sarai domani.  
\- Domani? - sgranò gli occhi quasi con spavento - Io non lo so,se domani ci sarò ancora… non ho idea di fino a quando POTRO’ RESTARE… Quando ti sveglierai, domattina, io potrei già NON ESSERCI PIU’...  
\- Non ti metterò mai dei freni, sappilo. Se le cose tra noi non dovessero funzionare, sarai libero di andartene ed io non ti fermerò.  
Non aggiunse altro, e si tuffò tra le mie braccia.  
Mentre una mia mano, vagando alla cieca sul muro, cercava l’interruttore della luce per spegnerla, mi parve di avvertire qualcosa di umido gocciolare lungo il mio collo… ma forse fu solo un’impressione.

* * *

Quando Lea mi permise di entrare nella stanza, Rei era già stato portato via. Ad essere sinceri la ragazza mi aveva addirittura consigliato di non metterci piede, ma io, come mio solito, le avevo ribadito che non accettavo consigli da nessuno…  
Avrei fatto meglio a darle ascolto, almeno per quella volta.  
Lo vidi immediatamente, riverso supino tra le coperte color lavanda, le labbra lievemente dischiuse esattamente come tante altre volte che lo avevo visto dormire.  
Coperto dalla vita in giù, indovinai che sotto fosse nudo. La pelle nivea e sottile che mi si mostrava agli occhi era ricoperta di simboli satanici scritti col sangue.  
Lo scrollai ripetutamente, forse con fin troppo vigore, mentre Aleandra tentava inutilmente di allontanarmi da lui.  
Invocai più volte il suo nome disperato, ma Yuriy non mi rispose mai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo avete capito che a parlare era Kei, vero..?  
> Non temete… Nel prossimo capitolo non solo capirete cosa è successo a Yuriy e dov’è stato portato Rei, ma avrete anche delle informazioni precise riguardo ciò che ho ‘lasciato a metà’ nel capitolo quattordicesimo.


	16. Thanks to you show me the way

Aveva fatto come gli aveva chiesto, mentre era nella camera affianco: tra un po’ sarebbe stato giorno, ma i pesanti tendaggi tirati giù per l’occasione non avrebbero permesso a neppure un singolo filo d’alba di penetrare attraverso le imposte serrate… La sola luce accettata era quella delle candele, che lui stava accendendo invocando mentalmente lo spirito del fuoco, per far apparire sulle sue dita piccole fiammelle.  
Sorrise divertito, nel contemplarlo completamente nudo muoversi nella penombra, mentre, senza apparentemente aver notato la sua presenza, camminava da una parte all’altra della stanza per dar fuoco allo stoppino di questo o di quell’altro cero, oppure controllava che la bollitura delle erbe predisposte nel braciere procedesse nel modo giusto.  
Chiuse per un momento gli occhi, ed annusò a pieni polmoni quelle esalazioni dal pungente odore fin troppo intenso, che per qualche attimo lo stordì.  
Avvertì le braccia muscolose del cinese cingergli la vita, e solo in quel momento, trasalendo, si rese conto che non solo si era accorto di lui, ma gli era perfino arrivato in pochi istanti alle spalle.  
Lasciò che Rei gli palpasse lentamente i fianchi, che esaminasse le sue anche con curiosa perizia, quasi ne volesse valutare la forma e la resistenza. Poi quelle stesse mani si abbarbicarono lungo il suo torace, prendendo vie differenti: una risalì verso l’alto, accarezzandogli il petto robusto fino a ritrovarsi sotto le dita, quasi per caso, un tenue capezzolo già quasi ritto. L’altra invece scese fino al nodo della cintura, che sciolse senza troppi problemi.  
Permise a Rei di aiutarlo a disfarsi dell’accappatoio, che finì a terra, ormai divenuto inutile, e di guidarlo per mano fino al letto. Non era una stretta forte, le loro dita si sfioravano appena, come se avesse voluto dirgli ‘Io qui non ti trattengo, ma se decidi di restare sarà fino alla fine’… Yuriy provò quasi in vago senso di abbandono, quando esse si sciolsero, ed esitò per un istante prima di mettersi a sedere sul letto.  
Ma non protestò quando lui gli divaricò le gambe, e prese a tastare gradatamente la pelle delicata e sottile delle sue zone intime, per poi far suo il membro palpitante. Il russo si strinse inizialmente alle sue spalle, mentre quei tocchi rapidi e mirati lo rendevano di nuovo vivo; ma dopo, invaso da quella foga, si gettò all’indietro fino a ricadere pesantemente sui cuscini aspettando di raggiungere l’apice…  
Ancora accaldato ed ansante, avvertendo appena lievemente il fastidio datogli dalle sue stesse ciocche ormai flosce ed appiccicateglisi sul volto bagnato di sudore, ritrovò a pochi centimetri da lui gli occhi ferini del proprio compagno a fissarlo con ardore, con evidente passione crescente.  
Sapeva di non potergli sfuggire, ormai.  
Erano due predatori ritrovatisi faccia a faccia, per fortuna o per sfortuna. E, data la situazione, sapeva che avrebbero dovuto necessariamente adattarsi…  
Come aveva sempre saputo, in cuor suo, che non sarebbe mai stato capace di dominarlo e possederlo totalmente, nonostante gli si fosse offerto di propria spontanea volontà.  
Sapeva che quello, più che un semplice modo per appagare i loro bollenti desideri carnali, era uno scambio che si proponeva il raggiungimento di un fine ben più alto e duraturo, e come tale si pretendeva che anche lui facesse la sua parte.  
Si augurava solo che ciò che stava provando fosse dovuto semplicemente alla naturale tensione dovuta al pensiero di quello che stava per accadergli…  
In ogni modo, nessuna delle sue precedenti fantasie in proposito, neppure quelle più morbose o per il verso opposto atterrite, erano evidentemente riuscite a prepararlo mentalmente al meglio, considerata la reazione che ebbe quando l’ex-Drigerblader, fattegli ripiegare le ginocchia fino al petto, lo aveva penetrato.  
Yuriy si era lasciato fuggire un piccolo grido di sorpresa e sofferenza, e allo stesso modo non era stato capace di tenere a freno le lacrime che, decisamente in fretta, avevano iniziato a rigare le sue guance.  
Doveva anche aver cercato di rialzarsi, perché ad un certo punto aveva sentito Rei spingerlo nuovamente sul materasso senza troppo garbo.  
Non erano sensazioni che riuscisse a comprendere con facilità. Non era solo un semplice misto di piacere e dolore, quella ‘cosa’ che gli diceva di serrare le cosce attorno al suo corpo mentre Rei affondava e si ritirava da lui, di premergli i calcagni contro le reni con forza come a voler imprimere a quelle spalle sussultanti il giusto ritmo… il suo.  
Continuava a tenere le palpebre serrate, per goder meglio di quell’esperienza o per estraniarsene, neppure lui lo sapeva bene; ma dopo qualche tempo Rei gli aveva sfilato dalle labbra le dita che si stava mordicchiando perché non lo sentisse urlare, prendendo ad affogare personalmente ogni suo singolo gemito nella propria bocca.  
Per un po’ Yuriy lo aveva lasciato fare, ma poi, avvertendo crescere in sé qualcosa di vagamente simile ad un senso di soffocamento, aveva improvvisamente riaperto i suoi occhi cristallini sul mondo e aveva addentato con forza il suo labbro inferiore, facendolo allontanare in quel modo con un gridolino di meraviglia.  
Gli regalò un sorrisetto sardonico, mentre con la punta della lingua gustava piano gocce dolciastre di sangue e saliva.   
Il primo contatto.  
Rimasero per alcuni minuti stesi l’uno affianco all’altro, di tacito accordo, per riprendere fiato, senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo benché non si stessero neppure sfiorando. Fu Yuriy il primo a riprendere le forze, e gattonando si apprestò a ricevere il suo premio: Rei, ancora disteso e sfinito, sollevò appena il sedere per permettergli l’accesso in lui.  
In fondo si sentiva maggiormente a suo agio così, constatò il russo, mentre la carne cedevole e infuocata del cinese si stringeva spasmodicamente e ritmicamente a lui, dopo avergli concesso con sorprendente disinvoltura quel primo ed innaturale ingresso. Adesso che l’aveva provato di persona, poteva dire con certezza che ciò che aveva fatto era stato solo un modo diverso dal solito per godere di un amplesso, ma preferiva ugualmente credere che fosse lui a condurre il gioco… e Rei si era dimostrato sorprendentemente bravo a dargli quell’illusione.  
Il suo compagno rimase nella medesima posizione anche quando fu uscito da lui, e gli gettò, per quanto poté, un’occhiata difficilmente valutabile. Yuriy ne comprese immediatamente il motivo.  
Tutto era stato predisposto fin dal principio per il rito, ed entrambi sapevano perfettamente che, benché si stessero maliziosamente divertendo a personalizzarlo come meglio gli aggradava, c’erano comunque delle precise indicazioni da seguire alla lettera, tra cui quella che scorresse una certa quantità di sangue. Non c’era scritto da nessuna parte, però, che Yuriy dovesse arrivare a stuzzicare e a penetrare leggermente con la punta acuminata della lama di un coltello la fessura del ragazzo…  
Il cinese non diede segno di approvazione né di diniego. Si limitò ad avvinghiare il bordo di un guanciale con dita tremanti, affondando il viso in esso e proseguendo a sussultare discretamente, quasi temesse d’infastidirlo.   
Stille rosate e dense discesero lentamente lungo le sue cosce, seguendo la via tracciata dall’intrecciarsi dei suoi muscoli guizzanti.  
Si afflosciò sul giaciglio, e fu l’ex-Wolborgblader a rivoltarlo in modo che potessero nuovamente guardarsi negli occhi: le sue schegge dorate, velate ed ansanti, recavano in sé lo stesso desiderio d’attesa di un uccellino appena nato che aspetti di essere imboccato dalla madre…  
Dopo essersi inizialmente accomodato sui suoi pettorali, Yuriy si sollevò in modo tale da portare il sesso gonfio fino alle sue labbra. Fu il russo a fare tutto, lasciandolo riposare mentre ondeggiava il bacino in quello che, in quel momento, era un semplice antro fatto per riceverlo. Rei si limitò a stuzzicarlo con la lingua e ad assecondarlo grazie alle contrazioni dei tessuti muscolari della propria cavità orale, senza spostare la testa dal cuscino di un millimetro, succhiando con solerzia fino a che il suo seme non giunse finalmente a colmarlo.  
Senza dargli un attimo di tregua, Yuriy recuperò il coltello sporco abbandonato su di un comodino e riprese l’opera. Quelle erbe puzzolenti, un qualche tipo di droga probabilmente, cominciavano a dargli alla testa…  
Rei calò le palpebre e riverse il capo all’indietro, non appena sentì l’estremità metallica premergli sulla sommità del collo pulsante.  
Yuriy avvertì un chiaro sospiro di piacere venire emesso dalle sue labbra arrossate, mentre si accingeva a scorrere lungo il torace tracciando così una sottile linea scarlatta fin giù all’ombelico, che nel giro di qualche istante si ampliò e prese a grondare.  
Osservò quella pelle biscottata sempre più striata di rosso, e il suo sguardo cadde su uno dei capezzoli bruni che ben spiccavano alla vista. Piantò per qualche secondo le unghie nella delicata pelle che lo circondava, facendolo gemere ancora una volta, e quando le estrasse ammirò compiaciuto i cinque gradevoli segni che erano rimasti attorno all’areola.  
Segnò ancora la sua carne col metallo, tracciando sul suo corpo i segni proibiti.  
Strappò la sua pelle pericolosamente vicino all’inguine, facendolo urlare.  
L’instancabile virilità del cinese si era fatta nuovamente tesa, i suoi mugolii sempre più incontrollati e le sue guance ben più arroventate di prima.  
In ciò stava la differenza.  
Rei non era affatto una vittima, in quello che stavano facendo.  
Non era un individuo che lo stava semplicemente sfruttando per il proprio egoistico piacere.  
Non si limitava neppure ad accontentarlo in modo che lui fosse soddisfatto, come faceva Kei.  
E neanche era propriamente vero che si limitasse a lasciarsi andare tra le sue braccia fidandosi passivamente di lui.  
Semplicemente, a Rei piaceva ciò che stavano facendo esattamente come piaceva a lui, per quanto perverso potesse sembrare, ed era ben felice del fatto che condividessero entrambi quelle sensazioni intense ed atroci, comportandosi al meglio quanto lui perché le ottenessero.  
Non riuscì a resistere oltre a quella tentazione: compiuto il suo lavoro,gettò l’arma ai piedi del letto e, messosi in ginocchio, afferrò le gambe del cinese per portarsele attorno ai fianchi, sollevandolo dalle lenzuola con le quali rimasero in contatto quasi solamente le spalle e la testa  
Non gl’importava che avrebbe sofferto… perché sapeva perfettamente che era ciò che più desiderava..  
Lo prese con violenza, benché consenziente, dimenandosi in quelle carni lacere e stillanti sangue con un impeto animalesco privo di qualunque spiegazione logica, dilaniandolo in una maniera quasi inumana. Rei singhiozzava senza alcun freno e, prima che il suo membro si liberasse schizzando il ventre di Yuriy, sul quale premeva, le sue unghie riuscirono ad arpionare e trascinarsi già lungo i suoi avambracci, che lo tenevano serrato a sé e gl’impedivano di divincolarsi troppo.  
Il ragazzo dalla chioma vermiglia ammirò per qualche istante quell’artigliata, anche se dimostrò un lieve apprezzamento con un’espressione degli occhi più che con un sorriso.  
Si concessero un altro periodo di pausa, passato allacciati tra le coltri violacee a baciarsi per un tempo indefinito, mentre il cinese, pressoché alla cieca e perciò con un’ammirevole abilità, con i polpastrelli inumiditi del proprio sangue disegnava su di lui gli stessi marchi che gli erano stati solcati in precedenza sul corpo.  
Allora gli si rivolse, approfittando del fatto che si fosse fermato per riprendere il respiro.  
\- Ti amo.  
\- Non è affatto vero, lo sai. - rispose Yuriy, sollevandosi sui gomiti.  
Lo vide sorridere mentre riprendeva a masturbarlo fin quando non fosse stato di nuovo pronto, stavolta con più dolcezza.  
Il russo si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, e arricciò il naso sentendosi aprire per la seconda volta in una sera sola. Montandolo gentilmente, si disse che mai e mai più avrebbe fatto con qualcun altro una cosa simile, e allo stesso tempo si chiese perché certi preferissero essere penetrati e se a lui sarebbe mai piaciuto sul serio. Dopo un po’ pensò pure che non era poi tanto spiacevole, avvertire il piacere nascere e germogliare in sé mentre Rei era dentro di lui…  
Si chinò sul proprio amante finché i loro corpi non combaciarono l’uno contro l’altro, unendoli in un abbraccio pelle su pelle umidiccio e rovente.  
Mormorarono labbra su labbra le parole dell’incantesimo che avrebbe completato il rituale, e loro stessi.  
Per anni avevano cercato di vivere adattandosi in un mondo che non gli apparteneva, poi avevano scoperto la verità. Sapevano entrambi fin dall’inizio che la loro non era un’unione destinata a durare, che troppe situazioni e persone si erano o si sarebbero intromessi fino a dividerli, pure perché così doveva essere. Ma tutto ciò non era poi così importante, se pensavano che, anche se solo per un limitato periodo di tempo, potevano dire di aver vissuto e non semplicemente di essere esistiti. E Yuriy sapeva perfettamente che, anche se non avrebbe più avuto occasione di vederlo, sarebbe stato per sempre grato alla persona che gli aveva fatto capire quanto grandi fossero quelle sue doti sulle quali non avrebbe mai scommesso, che gli aveva fatto intuire quanto loro due fossero diversi e speciali rispetto a quella massa che li rifiutava e alla quale sentivano di non poter appartenere, colui che gli aveva mostrato la via…  
La loro sensuale cavalcata stava ormai per giungere al naturale termine, quando la voce di Yuriy si fece troppo fievole per poter dare un senso compiuto alle parole che pronunciava, e la sua mente intontita dalle droghe che impregnavano l’aria si faceva sempre più pesante ed annebbiata. Sentiva appena i palmi aperti del cinese aggrappati con trasporto alle sue natiche nivee…  
Era già scivolato quasi completamente nel sonno, quando il tanto atteso orgasmo arrivò a far fremere il corpo suo e quello dell’antico ed indegno padrone della Tigre Bianca. Ci si era praticamente abbandonato su, tanto che non ebbe la forza di scrollarsi da esso neppure quando le ben familiari e gradite contrazioni all’altezza dei lombi si erano ormai spente. Era abbastanza intontito da non riuscire quasi più a distinguerle per bene dal tamburellare incessante che seguitava a venire dai loro petti accostati…   
Una magica folata di vento spense di colpo tutte le candele.


	17. Kei's nightmare

(Ciò che state per leggere è un sogno di Kei, perciò, se ci noterete QUALCOSA di strano, non preoccupatevi… ^^’’’ NdA)  
  
Piccolo, rosa, leggero.  
Il petalo di ciliegio, staccatosi dal resto della sua corolla forse a causa del vento, roteò nel venticello leggero seguendo la propria declinazione, fino a planare dolcemente nel piatto di uno dei commensali.  
\- Ehi! Un altro, e sempre a me! ç_ç - piagnucolò il giapponese - Credo proprio che dovremmo toglierci da qui sotto..! >.<  
\- Takao! Siamo venuti qui apposta per assistere alla fioritura dei ciliegi… smettila di dare fastidio! è_é  
\- Hiromi ha perfettamente ragione. - il Prof rincarò la dose, dando man forte alla ragazza dai capelli castani.  
\- Su, ragazzi, non litigate! - intervenne allegramente il biondo americano - Siamo venuti qui per passare una giornata tutti insieme, no? =3  
\- Già, ci vediamo così di rado… - borbottai - Saranno passati almeno tre anni, dall’ultima volta… anche se vi sogno spesso, sapete?  
\- Anche noi, Kei. - mormorò dolcemente Takao, prima di addentare nuovamente il panino che aveva tra le mani.  
Mi lasciai ricadere all’indietro lentamente, fin quando la mia schiena non toccò la coperta stesa su quel pavimento erboso. Chiusi gli occhi: che pace deliziosa…  
Rimasi immerso in quella tranquillità per appena un paio di minuti, cullato dal cinguettio degli uccelli e dallo stormire delle foglie, perché ad un certo punto udii Max urlare:  
\- Rei! Yuriy! Siamo quiii!!!  
Grugnendo, mi rimisi seduto a forza sentendomi parecchio confuso: mi era bastato così poco tempo, che quasi mi ero addormentato..!  
L’insistente scalpitio di Max e Takao, che stavano praticamente saltellando sbracciandosi in maniera esagerata per farsi notare da loro, richiamò immediatamente la mia attenzione sulla stradina in salita che stavano attraversando i due in quel momento: visualizzai subito Yuriy, vestito di un elegante completo nero con tanto di cravatta, gli occhi non più azzurro ghiaccio ma d’oro puro, con due sottili schegge verticali oscure a tranciarli nel mezzo. A braccetto aveva un allegro Rei, che pareva avanzare più a fatica del solito forse a causa del pancione, ormai evidente agli occhi altrui (O__O NdLettori) (^^’’’ NdA). Erano davvero il ritratto della felicità, non c’era che dire…  
\- Ciao, ragazzi! - li salutò allegramente Kappa.  
\- Temevamo che non sareste potuti venire. - l’interpellai io, decisamente sorpreso nel vederli lì.  
-I n effetti in questi giorni siamo stati letteralmente sommersi dagli impegni, - disse il cinesino - ma siamo riusciti a trovare un buco libero.  
\- Sono felice di poter condividere con voi questo momento. - dissi in un soffio, guardando per un attimo Yuriy intensamente.  
\- Come sta il mio nipotino? *^^* - domandò Hiromi scherzosamente accarezzando il pancione, per poi lanciare un gridolino deliziato, probabilmente nell’avvertire un calcio.  
\- Non sei mica sua zia…-.- - bofonchiò Takao scocciato.  
\- Tsk! >:p  
\- Dovresti lasciare in pace quel poveretto, di tanto in tanto… - borbottò.  
\- Beh… ammetterai che di uomini incinti non se ne vedano poi tanti,in giro… - Rei sorrise, a quelle parole.  
\- La gravidanza procede benissimo. - disse Yuriy, stringendo forte a sé il proprio compagno - Sono sicuro che, tempo un paio di mesi, e metteremo al mondo la bambina più bella che abbiate mai visto!  
\- La bambina? *.* - intervenne nuovamente la ragazza - Sapete già che è una femminuccia?  
\- Diciamo che lo sento… - sussurrò Rei arrossendo un po’, e lanciò al russo un’occhiata tenera.  
\- Abbiamo già deciso che la chiameremo Shen Li.  
\- Shen Li..? E’ un nome grazioso… - disse il biondino.  
Rei si accovacciò sul prato, e sospirò tristemente:  
\- Spero di esserci ancora, quando Aleandra la partorirà. Vorrei tenere in braccio la mia bambina almeno una volta…  
\- Di questo non devi preoccuparti, amore mio. Penserò io a tutto, in modo che questa faccenda si concluda nel migliore dei modi. - lo confortò il giovane dalla chioma vermiglia, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui.  
\- Ma saranno Lea e Virgil, i primi a mettere le mani su di lei! – piagnucolò - Forse non riusciremo a strapparla a loro fin da dopo il parto… e se passasse troppo tempo, cosa ne sarebbe della nostra Shen Li?  
\- Io sono sicuro che il suo futuro sarà ugualmente meraviglioso. - lo confortò il Professor Kappa - Il sangue è forte, e la magia lo è ancora di più.  
\- Giusto! - disse improvvisamente Max, battendosi un pugno chiuso sul palmo dell’altra mano, come se avesse appena avuto un’illuminazione - Shen Li è figlia di uno stregone e, oltre al fatto che lei stessa avrà dei forti poteri magici, il suo destino è quello di essere legata ad un altro potente stregone, no? E non mi pare che ce ne siano di più forti di voi due, all’Organizzazione…  
Rei annuì sorridendo, visibilmente più sereno.  
\- Scusa se te lo chiedo, Yuriy… - disse Takao ad un certo punto, dopo un breve periodo di assoluto silenzio da parte dell’intero gruppo - Ma i tuoi occhi non dovrebbero essere azzurri? ?_?  
\- Oh, quello! - il russo sorrise - Rei ha tramutato Tabrys in potere puro che adesso, mentre il mio corpo è in coma, sta transitando dentro di me… In questo modo non solo la forza della mia magia aumenterà enormemente, ma avrò anche l’opportunità di scorrere nel frattempo il contenuto della sua mente vedendo attraverso i SUOI occhi… è per questo che adesso vedete le mie pupille dorate come le sue…  
\- Ah, ora ho capito! ^_^  
\- Che strano… -.- - borbottò Hiromi.  
\- Quanto sei cattiva con me, oggi… ç.ç  
Buona parte del gruppo rise di gusto per quello scambio di battute, ma io no: ero troppo impegnato ad osservare l’ambiente che ci circondava.  
Nonostante i ciliegi in fiore e tutto il verde che ci circondava, sopra le nostre teste il cielo era a dir poco plumbeo: intensi nuvolosi scuri convergevano in un unico punto, formando un’enorme pozzo oscuro del quale era impossibile vedere il fondo, dal quale scaturivano intense folgori violacee ad intervalli di tempo irregolari (Ovviamente, si tratta di Chaotic Thanatos. NdA).  
Il sole non splendeva affatto su di noi, e la campagna che ci circondava era in buona parte inghiottita dalle tenebre e da una nebbia fitta. Dall’altra parte del fiume nei pressi del quale si svolgeva il nostro picnic s’intravedeva appena una folta massa di gente, che mestamente brulicava nella foschia: avrei potuto giurare di aver visto almeno di sfuggita delle persone che mi era parso di conoscere… Un giovane uomo dalla carnagione scura e gli occhi color giada, una cicatrice a mezzaluna splendente su di una guancia; un altro non altissimo, con un’espressione altezzosa in quel grigiore e dai capelli castani-rossicci; una fanciulla dai tratti orientali ma gli occhi chiari; un ragazzino biondo dagli occhi grigi spalancati su quel nulla e su di noi.  
\- E quindi? Com’è che vi siete messi insieme? - sentii chiedere alla voce di Hiromi, rivolgendosi alla coppietta in attesa.  
\- Beh, ecco… - mormorò il cinese - Io sentivo di essere ormai agli sgoccioli e perciò, quando quei traditori hanno cercato di uccidermi, ho deciso di mettere in atto ciò che da tanto dovevo portare a compimento… i tempi mi parevano maturi, a quel punto…  
\- E sì, ci siamo intesi subito. L’abbiamo capito immediatamente, quanto fossimo simili… - s’intromise Yuriy, con un tono vagamente sognante - All’inizio Rei si limitava a pulirmi la casa, prepararmi da mangiare e a darmi lezioni di stregoneria… poi un giorno siamo finiti a letto insieme…  
\- Sapete com’è, da cosa nasce cosa… e Kei Yuriy non lo ha mai amato, lo dice sempre… a lui piace solo Ralph Jurgens, quell’essere immondo…  
\- Che cosa immorale! - gli fece eco qualcuno del gruppo che non riconobbi.  
Le loro parole arrivavano appena a sfiorare le mie orecchie, neppure li stavo più ascoltando. I miei occhi, in compenso, avevano visto qualcosa di ben più interessante: Ralph che vagava vicino la riva…  
Mi alzai da terra e mi apprestai a raggiungerlo, senza più dar retta ai miei compagni.  
\- Eccoli di nuovo insieme, quei due dannati!  
Mi avvicinai a lui inizialmente in silenzio, ma quando mi soffermai sulla scena che lui stesso stava analizzando con in volto il suo solito cipiglio pensieroso, non riuscii a trattenermi dal chiedergli:  
\- Cosa sta facendo? - mi riferivo a Boris, chino ad occhi chiusi a baciare le palpebre del corpo abbandonato dal tedesco.  
\- Si trastulla con ciò che gli resta di me. Ma, prima o poi, riaprirà gli occhi sulle sue ossessioni e le perderà… capendo quanto inutile è vuota è stata la sua esistenza fino ad oggi.  
Sentimmo strillare in lontananza:  
\- Yuriy, non mi pare il caso,davanti a tutti! Non vorrai fare del male alla bambina..!  
\- Ci starò attento… ne farò solo a te, non temere…  
Ralph parve totalmente indifferente, quasi più di me, nel vedere il modo in cui Yuriy strappava le vesti di dosso a Rei e gli si buttava addosso, circondato dal loro capannello di amici eccitati per il curioso intermezzo.  
\- Lì ci finiremo tutti. - sentenziò, indicandomi l’altra sponda del fiume.  
\- Tu ci sei stato già..?  
\- Avrei voluto andarci, ma Rei Kon me lo ha impedito. - rispose in tono grave.  
Istintivamente allungai una mano verso la sua, e lui accettò quella debole stretta.  
\- Ma guardateli, i due froci timidi che si tengono per mano! - sentii sghignazzare - Perché non ci fate vedere qualcosa d’interessante invece, eh?  
Tentai di stiracchiare un sorriso, ma non mi riuscii particolarmente bene.  
\- Non ho mai capito il perché ci fosse bisogno del tuo sacrificio, per fermare quella cosa. - alzai per un attimo il capo verso il cielo - Tu ne possiedi il potere, da te è stata generata, da te scaturisce… e non puoi fermarla senza morire?  
\- Io sono il tramite tra Essa e voi.  
\- Essa..?  
\- La Morte.  
Prima non l’avevo notato, ma stava lacrimando sangue. Come al solito, del resto.  
\- La verità è che tu NON VOLEVI cercare un’altra soluzione, vero..? - bisbigliai.  
\- Non ne ho avuto il tempo.  
\- Tu volevi solo mettere fine alla tua esistenza, con quel gesto. Tu volevi ricongiungerti a Igor. Dunque non sono significato nulla, per te..?  
\- Perché non la smettete, maledetti ricchioni?! Non vedete che siete solo patetici?  
Mi accarezzò le labbra con un dito.  
\- La chiave sta in chi ha la capacità d’imbrigliare il potere, non in chi la contiene. A lui solo è dato di possedere me e ciò che porto dentro.  
Il mio Yuriy dipinto di rosso continuava ad affondare il coltello nella carne viva, ripetutamente; in volto un sorriso maligno.  
\- E’ a questo che serviva… Yuriy prenderà il suo posto… o forse, semplicemente, il compito di Rei era quello di addestrarlo…  
Un’unica, letale e veloce stilettata nel centro del mio petto.  
Alzai gli occhi verso il tedesco, sbigottito, ma in lui lessi solo un lieve imbarazzo.  
\- Non posso fare altro.I o incarno la Fine, ma per te e per gli altri sono transitorio come tutto il resto. Anche Rei lo è per Yuriy, ma loro lo hanno capito… tu no.  
Un attimo prima che la lama venisse ritirata dal mio cuore e io ricadessi al suolo, vidi qualcosa di assurdo: Boris e Sayuri, abbracciati nel bel mezzo del fiume.  
Riuscii solo a scorgere le labbra della ragazza, dagli occhi non più vitrei, muoversi mimando parole che non compresi.  
  
Erano quasi le sette e mezza di sera, quando riuscii nuovamente a riaprire gli occhi.  
La testa mi girava, ma mi sforzai ugualmente di mettere a fuoco quello che avevo davanti: una bella letterina piena di stronzate per il mio ex-ragazzo in coma.  
Diedi uno sguardo distratto al diluvio che si scatenava fuori dalla mia finestra, presi le chiavi dell’auto e mi apprestai ad uscire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vorrei cogliere l’occasione per parlare con voi delle varie citazioni prese specialmente dal telefilm ‘Buffy’, che spesso e volentieri ho inserito nelle mie storie. In genere lo scrivo nel capitolo stesso o nelle Note finali, ma negli ultimi giorni mi è venuto in mente che forse in certi casi non sono stata precisa o semplicemente non l’ho detto… Per questo motivo, ne approfitto adesso per farvi un elenco dettagliato di ciò che mi pare di aver omesso in precedenza. A proposito… ciò che sto scrivendo, in certi casi, sono ***SPOILER*** che riguardano la quinta e sesta serie del suddetto telefilm, perciò se lo seguite e non volete sorprese, è meglio se non leggete!^^’’’  
>   
>  _*_ In ‘Superior Will’:  
>  Quando Boris acquista i poteri come Unico, i suoi occhi diventano neri come quelli della Dark Willow a fine della 6^ stagione di ‘Buffy’ (è una semplice precisazione: i due personaggi non hanno altro in comune).  
>  * In ‘Only A Dark Shadow’:  
>  Il Big Bad della 5^ stagione, la dea Glory, per vivere ha bisogno di cervelli umani: il modo in cui viene eseguita l’ asportazione e le conseguenze sulle vittime dei suoi ‘pranzi’ sono più o meno identici a quelli dei succhiacervelli della mia storia.  
>  * In ‘Sin’:  
>  \- L’idea di un manufatto ‘magico’ composto di tre pezzi mi è stato suggerito dallo Scion di ‘Tomb Raider’ I (le somiglianze tra esso e Tabrys si fermano qui).  
>  -Un riferimento a ‘The Slayers’: uno dei demoni maggiori presenti in questa serie si chiama Chaotic Blue; nel mio caso ‘Blue’ è diventato ‘Thanatos’ in riferimento alla divinità mitologica greca della morte. Da qui sono venuti fuori il mio secondo nick, BlueDeath, e quello del mio blog, Chaotic Death.  
>  * In ‘Tabula Rasa’:  
>  \- Per aprire il passaggio che la riporterà al suo inferno, Glory compie un rito nel quale c’è bisogno che ‘la Chiave’ sanguini in un dato luogo e momento. Nel 7° capitolo di TR, Rei Kon, per far comparire Chaotic Thanatos, fa appunto scorrere il sangue di Esseri Imperfetti e G.P.C. (a ciò potrebbe far riferimento il sanguinare di Ralph ad ogni sua apparizione; ma comunque non il sanguinolento incantesimo compiuto da Rei e Yuriy nello scorso capitolo di OS).  
>  \- Nell’ultimo episodio della 5^ stagione, per richiudere il passaggio aperto da Glory e impedire che ne escano fuori dei demoni, Buffy sacrifica il proprio sangue al posto di quello di Dawn e si lascia precipitare giù dalla costruzione dove si trovano. Il brano musicale che fa da sottofondo alla scena si chiama ‘Sacrifice’.  
>  L’ultima puntata della 6^ stagione s’intitola ‘Grave’, in italiano ‘baratro’ o più letteralmente ‘tomba’.  
>  Nell’ultimo capitolo di TR (‘The Grave and the Sacrifice’) Ralph, per sigillare Chaotic Thanatos prima che risucchi in sé il Mondo intero, si ‘tuffa’ letteralmente in esso mentre sta risalendo lentamente in superficie attraverso una profonda spaccatura del terreno, un baratro appunto. Il suo cadavere pare non essere più stato tirato fuori di lì.  
>  * In ‘Otherside: Attraverso i Suoi occhi’:  
>  \- Il titolo ‘Villains’ del 3° capitolo è preso da quello della 20^ puntata della 6^ serie (il contenuto del capitolo non ha nulla a che vedere con quello della puntata in questione).  
>  \- Nella 19^ puntata della 4^ serie, in un dialogo con Buffy, Willow dice, riferendosi a lei e Tara: ‘C'è qualcosa fra noi. Non era qualcosa che stessi cercando. È semplicemente potente’ (traduzione non mia dal testo americano).  
>  Nel 15° capitolo, quando Yuriy parla con Boris di Rei Kon, inizia dicendo: ‘Non me la sono andata a cercare. E’ successo all’improvviso… ed è stato qualcosa di incredibilmente potente’ (le affinità tra i due dialoghi finiscono qui).  
>  \- Nell’ultimissimo episodio di ‘Buffy’, la protagonista dice a Spike ‘Ti amo’, e lui risponde ‘No, non è vero. Ma grazie per averlo detto’. Nello scorso capitolo, Rei e Yuriy si sono scambiati delle battute (le uniche del capitolo 16…) simili.  
>   
>  E questo dovrebbe essere proprio tutto! Fiuu, che fatica..! )^o^(  
>  Scusate la prosopopea, ma una volta preso in mano il discorso, era bene finirlo… Io la penso in questo modo: è naturale prendere spunto dalle serie che ci piacciono (o da libri, film, etc.), ma una cosa è fare semplici citazioni o comunque specificare l’ ‘omaggio’ fatto a tale produzione nel copiarne una scena o una battuta, un altro è sfruttare un’idea altrui cercando di farla passare per propria… Un trucchetto che tra l’altro funziona solo se il lettore non conosce la serie in questione, altrimenti si fa davvero una brutta figura. 


	18. Open your eyes

“Cos’è, questo posto?”  
Fu la prima domanda che il mio cervellino scosso riuscì a formulare non appena, aperti gli occhi assonnati e battute più e più volte le palpebre appiccicose, come a voler spazzar via gli ultimi residui di un sogno, ebbi raccolto abbastanza forza per sollevarmi dal materasso sul quale fino ad un attimo prima erano distese le mie stanche membra.  
Mi sentivo a pezzi, frastornato e confuso come se avessi dormito solo qualche ora e mi fossi alzato troppo presto, prima di aver recuperato totalmente le energie… o, al contrario, come se avessi dormito troppo e fossi stato bruscamente riportato alla realtà.  
In ogni modo, la stanza nella quale avevo riposato non mi ricordava assolutamente nulla. Non mi riconoscevo affatto in quel modo di arredare, nell’eccessiva quantità di oggetti polverosi che affollavano le mensole, nella fattura dozzinale della mobilia. Vi era un che di stantio, nell’aria che si respirava;manco quella camera fosse stata tenuta al chiuso per chissà quanto tempo.  
Centrai le pantofole sul pavimento solo dopo un paio di tentativi e, aggrappandomi alla spalliera del letto, riuscii infine ad alzarmi barcollando pericolosamente. Sentivo dolori e scricchiolii dappertutto: ma che cacchio avevo combinato, la sera prima?!  
Con passo malfermo mi trascinai fino alla porta, e mi parve quasi strano constatare che avevo ancora abbastanza vigore nelle mani per far ruotare la maniglia.  
Vidi delle scale, e decisi di scendere al piano inferiore per cominciare da lì il mio giro d’ispezione, nella speranza di riuscire a comprendere dove fossi capitato.  
Tentando di farmi notare il meno possibile superai l’ostacolo delle scale, anche se più volte rischiai d’inciampare a causa della mia andatura ancora lievemente traballante. Arrivato dove volevo, mi misi in ascolto: c’era qualcun altro in casa, oltre a me..!  
Mi armai di un ombrello mezzo scassato trovato abbandonato in un angolo del corridoio: non sarebbe servito a granché, ne ero consapevole, ma era la prima cosa che ero riuscito a raccattare di possibilmente utile a scopo difensivo o offensivo…  
Un rumore d’acciaio che cozzava contro altro acciaio. Pentole! Quella doveva essere una cucina, e l’odore che aleggiava confermò la mia intuizione.  
Mi affacciai con cautela, e vidi un uomo vicino ai fornelli. Era abbastanza alto e corpulento, dai capelli scuri ,e allacciato alla vita portava un grembiule. Mi preoccupò il fatto che stesse maneggiando un coltello, ma forse, cogliendolo di sorpresa, avrei potuto sopraffarlo… In fondo, grazie al mio robusto fisico, potevo dire di avere almeno qualche possibilità in più nel semplice corpo a corpo: lo avrei disarmato ed immobilizzato, e mi sarei fato spiegare come diavolo ero finito lì… non ricordavo nulla!  
Brandendo l’asta metallica dalla quale pendeva la tela sformata, cautamente penetrai nel locale e avanzai rapidamente fino a trovarmi alle spalle dell’uomo. E quanto era alto..!  
Stavo per preparami a colpirlo ma, con incredibile tempismo,l ui si voltò nella mia direzione prima che riuscissi a portare a termine l’operazione. Il suo sguardo perplesso mi dissuase dal riprovarci.  
\- Che fai con quell’ombrello? E’ rotto. - mormorò pacatamente. Era chiaramente un orientale, probabilmente un giapponese. Strana la statura elevata.  
\- Oh, io… - tartagliai - L’ho trovato vicino all’ingresso e…  
Ma che stavo dicendo..? Possibile che non fossi più in grado di mettere un paio di parole di fila?!  
-Non credo che si possa più riparare. Ci ho anche provato, ma temo sia solo da buttar via…  
Sentivo una vena nella tempia pulsarmi in maniera preoccupante: ma chi era, quello?!  
Pareva che mi conoscesse, ma io non avevo idea di chi fosse lui, e il suo viso non mi diceva assolutamente nulla. In ogni modo, il mio bisogno di sapere era abbastanza forte da convincermi ad assecondarlo (somigliavo forse a qualcuno di sua conoscenza e mi stava scambiando per lui?), così mi sedetti a tavola con lui e accettai il cibo che mi servì, benché mi sentissi parecchio a disagio.  
Mentre tentavo di mandar giù qualche boccone controvoglia (avevo lo stomaco completamente chiuso), mi accorsi che mi fissava stranamente malinconico.  
\- Che c’è..?  
Sorrise.  
\- Niente. Stavo solo pensando che ci vediamo troppo poco, tu ed io. – sospirò - A causa del mio lavoro sono spesso via, e questa è la prima volta in due mesi che riusciamo a far colazione insieme… Non vorrei lasciarti solo così spesso… Non ci saremmo riusciti neppure stamattina se tu, contrariamente al solito, non ti fossi alzato tanto presto pure se questo è un giorno festivo…  
\- Non devi preoccuparti per questo. - lo rassicurai, anche se non stavo capendo nulla del suo discorso - Il tuo lavoro è importante…  
\- E’ vero, ma proprio in questo periodo che la mamma è costretta a stare in Norvegia per seguire le cure del nonno, io dovrei starti più vicino… Ho paura di trascurarti, Svan, sono pur sempre tuo padre…  
Le preziose informazioni che cercavo erano tutte concentrate in quelle uniche, brevi frasi, e forse fu quello a confondermi tanto. Entrarono in me e scorsero veloci nella mia mente…  
Madre in Norvegia…  
Svan…  
Padre…  
… PADRE?!?  
Balzai su dalla sedia con uno scatto che arrivò a farla rovesciare, procurando uno schianto che mi rimbombò fastidiosamente nella testa.  
\- Padre..? - biascicai, arretrando inorridito. L’uomo, visibilmente preoccupato, allungò una mano verso di me,ma non appena mi sfiorò il braccio mi ritrassi in malo modo.  
\- Svan, che cosa ti succede?  
Afferrai il coltello dalla tavola e, impugnandolo con fare minaccioso, iniziai ad arretrare. La mia voce era stridula e tremolante quanto il mio corpo.  
\- Non mi toccare… - ringhiai, simile ad un animale ferito - Non ti azzardare a toccarmi, maledetto porco!  
Lo vidi strabuzzare gli occhi, a quelle parole. Lo stavo ferendo,era evidente.  
\- Ma che dici..?  
Buttai il coltello a terra e mi precipitai di corsa verso l’uscita, deciso a lasciare quello stramaledetto posto… ma purtroppo avevo completamente dimenticato l’ombrello che mi ero portato appresso per aggredire quell’uomo: inciampai sul serio questa volta, e fui sbalzato in avanti tanto che mi scontrai in malo modo con qualcosa di piatto e freddo.  
Sentendo i passi che si avvicinavano e la voce dell’uomo che invocava il nome ‘Svan’, aprii immediatamente gli occhi pronto a riprendere la fuga… ma ciò che vidi mi bloccò: capelli corti e biondissimi, troppo biondi, quasi ossigenati. Un’ abbronzatura eccessiva, decisamente di cattivo gusto. Due enormi e spaventati occhioni grigio piombo. Un corpicino sottile ed armonioso, ma ancora da ragazzino.  
Allungai istintivamente una mano verso quell’impaurita creatura quasi a volerla confortare, e, con sorpresa, scoprii la gelida barriera che ci divideva: uno specchio.  
‘Svan’ ero io.

* * *

Guardai il volto addormentato di Yuriy disteso sotto le coperte; il suo corpo collegato ad un’allarmante quantità di macchinari diversi che tenevano sotto costante controllo ogni sua funzione vitale.  
Provvisoriamente mi avevano fatto stare nella sua camera, dato che non dovevo essere ricoverato ma solo riprendermi un pò. Avevamo dormito vicini, come ai vecchi tempi.  
Ero quasi sicuro che quello dov’eravamo stati portati, in realtà, fosse un centro dell’Organizzazione.  
\- Kei..? - la voce di Aleandra mi arrivò alquanto ovattata. Fu il suo sguardo preoccupato a farmi capire che era appena accaduto qualcosa di notevolmente grave, o meglio, a ricordarmelo.  
\- E’ successo di nuovo, vero..? - mormorai, roteando appena la testa sul cuscino e sbattendo le palpebre cispose. Dovevo aver dormito a lungo.  
La donna annuì gravemente.  
\- Hai avuto un nuovo attacco mentre esaminavi il corpo di Yuriy. Adesso siamo in un luogo sicuro suggeritomi da Virgil.  
Virgil, già…  
Era lui la persona che avevo incrociato quella notte, al palazzo dov’erano custoditi i Beyblade (Nel 14° capitolo. NdA): era venuto lì su richiesta di Lea con l’intenzione di aiutarmi e lo aveva fatto, approfittando della propria conoscenza del luogo per disattivare gli allarmi (ecco perché ero riuscito a muovermi così bene senza che nessuno mi scoprisse)… Peccato però che non fossi stato avvisato di nulla: c’era mancato davvero poco che non gli avessi piantato una pallottola in fronte!  
Sfortunatamente, una volta arrivati entrambi nella sala, avevamo potuto constatare che l’oggetto che stavamo cercando, vale a dire Chaotic Thanatos, era stato portato via da qualcuno che aveva approfittato della confusione creata proprio da noi per rubarlo… Alla fine, prima che giungessero le guardie, io e Virgil avevamo concluso che sarebbe stato meglio prendere almeno Chronos Light Angel e filarcela, e così infatti era stato.  
\- Ancora asma? - domandai.  
\- Per il dottore che ti ha visitato è quello. Il tuo vecchio male. - mormorò la bionda, scrutandomi di sbieco.  
Ormai ero convinto che avesse sempre saputo perfettamente, fin dall’inizio, di quel maledetto problema che spesso e volentieri da ragazzino mi aveva colpito quando ero particolarmente in ansia, rendendomi la vita impossibile… Ma adesso, dopo tanti anni, avevo avuto due attacchi in tempi decisamente ravvicinati, e in entrambi i casi ciò mi aveva procurato delle VISIONI che sentivo diverse dalle solite (Nel capitolo 10 e nel 16, che altro non è se non una visione di Kei. NdA).  
Per la seconda volta mi era stata mostrata una scena della quale non ero affatto stato protagonista, che mai avrei voluto vedere, e alla quale, oltretutto, non mi pareva per nessun motivo necessario che assistessi. Perché il mio potere si ‘comportava’ in modo tanto crudele con me..?  
In ogni modo, decisi che non era il caso di dire nulla a Lea, almeno per il momento. Anche se probabilmente aveva già fiutato qualcosa…  
\- Yuriy come sta, adesso? - chiesi sentendomi stranamente tranquillo, nonostante negli ultimi tempi mi bastasse pensare a quel nome per sentire la rabbia montarmi dentro.  
\- E’ in coma. - replicò la ragazza lapidaria, facendomi trasalire.  
\- In… COMA..?! - gettai un’occhiata allibita all’altro letto, capendo finalmente il perché della necessità di tutti quei fastidiosi tubicini sparsi su e dentro di lui.  
Abbassò gli occhi al suolo, scuotendo lentamente il capo.  
\- Non è stata riscontrata in lui alcuna causa medicalmente definibile che possa spiegare quello che gli è accaduto, perciò, andando per esclusione, direi che colui che lo ha indotto al coma dev’essere senz’altro stato Rei Kon.  
\- Cosa gli ha fatto, di preciso? - la interruppi, prima che proseguisse.  
\- Mi dispiace immensamente di non essere arrivata in tempo, Kei. Se solo i nostri contatti ci avessero informato prima e con maggior precisione (E’ chiaro che Kei, Lea e Virgil si sono precipitati a casa di Yuriy non appena sono riusciti a sapere che Rei era là. NdA), forse…  
\- VOGLIO-SAPERE-COSA-E’-SUCCESSO!  
Aleandra si accigliò lievemente incuriosita, davanti al mio intestardirmi con tanta furia, ma proseguì con la solita flemma:  
-I nostri uomini hanno perquisito la casa del tuo ragazzo, Kei, e ci hanno trovato un consistente mucchio di materiale generalmente usato da gente che pratica la magia o che ritiene di saperlo fare: trattati teorici su diversi argomenti attinenti, formule, ingredienti per pozioni, attrezzi di vari tipi inerenti a questi scopi… Inoltre, abbiamo rilevato una certa quantità di energia negativa dovuta all’utilizzo di particolari incantesimi, nelle varie stanze. - dovetti averla guardata stranamente un po’ troppo a lungo, perché si affrettò ad aggiungere - Abbiamo metodi per rilevare anche questo tipo di cose, e sono molto attendibili, te lo assicuro.  
\- Non vedo cosa questo abbia a che vedere con ciò che ti ho chiesto… - sibilai.  
I suoi occhi color profondità marine si strinsero per un attimo, ma immediatamente dopo le sue piccole labbra corrucciate a forma di cuore furono percorse da un lieve sorrisetto ironico, che le avevo già visto in volto in diverse occasioni. Rabbrividii, nel rendermi conto in quell’istante di quanto, in fondo, i suoi atteggiamenti mi ricordassero quelli di suo fratello minore.  
\- Io non sono una maga, ma sono comunque abbastanza esperta di questo tipo di cose per poterti dire con precisione che in quella casa è stato lanciato un incantesimo di potenza e livello notevoli. - facendo leva sui braccioli della sedia, sporse il busto verso di me - Anche soltanto la preparazione iniziale ad esso dev’essere stata alquanto complessa, e di certo non può essere stato realizzato senza la complicità di Yuriy stesso…  
\- Stai dicendo che Yuriy avrebbe collaborato con Rei Kon per fare una delle sue stregonerie?!  
\- Quella non era certo una magia per novellini, e dubito che Rei si sarebbe scelto come aiutante uno che non ha mai praticato un incantesimo in vita sua…  
Assurdo! Non solo mi ero dovuto sorbire i selvaggi accoppiamenti del mio ragazzo e del mio peggior nemico, adesso questa mi veniva pure a dire che Yuriy era uno stregone… Come se non mi fosse bastato ciò che avevo visto in quell’ultima visione…  
Folgorato da un pensiero improvvisa, le chiesi:  
\- E Rei?  
\- E’ in un posto dove non potrà scappare. Se ne sta occupando Virgil.  
Come se fossero mai esistiti luoghi da dove quell’uomo potesse non fuggire..!  
\- In che condizioni era, quando l’avete trovato?  
In quel momento, forse per la prima volta da quando la conoscevo, riuscii ad intravedere in Aleandra chiari segni d’imbarazzo.  
\- Era pieno di ferite, estese anche se non particolarmente profonde. E’ chiaro che il rituale prevedesse una certa perdita di sangue da parte sua, e quello usato per scrivere sul corpo di Yuriy dev’essere ESCLUSIVAMENTE di Rei, visto che il corpo del tuo ragazzo è stato ritrovato perfettamente integro.  
Non capivo perché continuasse a dire ‘corpo’ quando parlava di Yuriy, visto era in coma e non morto.  
\- Non mi stai dicendo tutto, vero..?  
Lea fece un respiro profondo, e si sfiorò per un momento labbra e mento col pollice.  
\- Oltre ai segni… tracciati nella sua pelle per realizzare il rito, Rei aveva lesioni anche in zone ben più intime… Inoltre è sicuro che quei due abbiano avuto dei rapporti sessuali, forse ANCHE dopo che Yuriy l’ha infilzato con quel coltello…  
Avendo in un certo senso assistito al rituale, sapevo benissimo che Yuriy aveva fatto tutto ciò di sua spontanea volontà e pure che si era divertito a tagliuzzarlo…  
Non dissi più nulla, e Aleandra si guardò bene dal riprendere il discorso. Avvertendo però anche quel silenzio come eccessivamente pesante, alla fine le domandai, pur se non me ne importava nulla:  
\- E Tabrys, lo avete trovato (In questa parte della storia, Kei sa che Tabrys è stato ricomposto e che era nelle mani di Rei: è stato evidentemente informato di ciò da Lea o Virgil per qualche motivo. NdA)?  
\- No. - disse lei lievemente seccata - Di certo quando è fuggito dall’organizzazione Rei lo aveva con sé, ma non lo portava addosso quando lo abbiamo catturato, né era nascosto a casa di Yuriy. Un vero rompicapo (Ricordate cosa si dice in proposito nello scorso e delirante capitolo? NdA)…  
\- Già. - concordai, e poi continuai - Adesso possiedi due Beyblade con Bit Power Umani, Ice Linx e Chronos Light Angel…  
\- Sì… - mormorò esitante, forse non capendo dove volevo arrivare.  
\- E dimmi, Lea… I Bit Power Umani possono essere usati soltanto dai G.P.C. dai quali sono stati estratti ,o sbaglio?  
\- Non sbagli.  
Mi sollevai per qualche secondo; il tempo di sistemarmi meglio il cuscino e ridiscendermici sopra.  
\- Considerato che Igor e Ralph sono morti, e tu hai comunque perduto i tuoi poteri, non capisco cosa abbia intenzione di fare di quelle trottole… - il mio sguardo vagò per la stanza prima alla ricerca di Yuriy, poi tornò alla bionda. - Rei ti ha davvero messa incinta intenzionalmente e contro la tua volontà, Lea? E tu veramente vuoi quei poteri per liberarti del mostro che ti cresce in grembo..?  
Lea posò una delle sue piccole mani sulle mie. E poi tese le labbra in un sorriso… un sorriso terribile a vedersi…  
\- Tu non devi più preoccuparti di nulla Kei. Mi hai dato una mano e te ne sono grata, ma adesso puoi considerarti libero da ogni impegno preso nei miei confronti.  
… Mi stava praticamente mandando a fare in culo..!

* * *

Mi pentii amaramente di non aver indossato almeno un giubbotto, prima di fiondarmi fuori da quella casa. Faceva un freddo boia ed era già una fortuna che mi fossi vestito prima di scendere in cucina e trovarci quell’uomo, altrimenti, con ogni probabilità, mi sarei dato alla fuga in pigiama…  
Non sapevo come fosse stato possibile, ma io ero VIVO e mi trovavo in un corpo di ragazzino che non era certo il mio (Mi sa che nello scambio ci hai guadagnato… NdSvan)!  
Le ultime cose che mi ricordavo erano relative alla mia morte, quando mi ero gettato in quel precipizio con Chaotic Thanatos in piena risalita… che ci facevo, di nuovo lì?  
Per di più, per quello che ero riuscito a capire, mi trovavo in Giappone…  
Passeggiai tra quelle vie glaciali tentando di non far troppo caso al freddo invernale, alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse aiutarmi a rinfrescare la memoria, un appiglio qualsiasi: quel tratto di strada mi era vagamente familiare… appena appena, ma sempre meglio che niente…  
Trasalii, quando mi resi conto di dove i miei piedi mi avevano portato:una villa… la villa dove io e Rei ci incontravamo, quando eravamo amanti e lui veniva a Tokyo!  
Mi resi conto, con un certo sconcerto, che quel luogo doveva essere attualmente abitato. Anzi, per essere più precisi, avrei detto che qualcuno fosse appena uscito in fretta da lì scordandosi luci accese e porta spalancata…  
C’era parecchia gente davanti a quella che una volta era stata una mia proprietà: forse quella folla vociante era curiosa circa la sorte del suo nuovo e ricco abitante… Beh, lo ero anch’io, perciò feci il giro della costruzione e vi penetrai usando un ingresso posteriore. Mi ero abituato ad entrarci cercando di non attirare troppo l’attenzione (non volevo che si sapesse in giro di me e Rei, ed eravamo nel pieno del centro abitato), e per quel motivo conoscevo tutte le entrate di sevizio e i vari passaggi secondari.  
Non mi fu difficile raggiungere l’interno della casa: inspiegabilmente, anche quella porta era rimasta solo socchiusa.  
Udii subito distintamente una voce maschile bisbigliare una sorta di cantilena, che s’interruppe appena la mia presenza fu ben visibile a colui che la stava ‘cantando’, seduto in un cerchio di simboli magici tracciato sul pavimento apparentemente con del ketchup (Magie casalinghe… ^^’’’ NdA).  
\- Ciao Ralph, ti stavo aspettando. - disse Boris, rialzandosi da terra - E’ da quasi un’ora, che sto continuando a recitare senza mai interrompermi l’incantesimo per condurti qui… Siccome non sono molto pratico di magia, temevo di aver sbagliato qualcosa…  
\- Tu… mi riconosci? Anche così? - domandai allibito.  
Sorrise.  
\- Ma certo… e qui ho anche una cosa per te…

* * *

Era… era semplicemente meraviglioso, pensai, osservandolo mentre riposava.  
Non riuscivo assolutamente a spiegarmi in che modo Svan fosse riuscito ad entrare in casa mia e perché mai si fosse addormentato sul mio letto, ma quella visione paradisiaca, almeno per un attimo, era riuscita a placare il mio animo inquieto.  
Nonostante avesse cominciato da un bel po’ a piovere, lui pareva perfettamente asciutto e non avevo visto ombrelli gocciolanti in giro, il che mi portava a credere che fosse entrato già da parecchio.  
Ero confuso, dannatamente confuso…  
Non avevo più alcun dubbio oramai sul fatto che Aleandra mi avesse sfruttato per recuperare i Bit Power Umani con relative trottole, e che lei non solo faceva ancora parte dell’Organizzazione, ma forse ne era addirittura il nuovo Capo..!  
Disponeva delle varie truppe e attrezzature con fin troppa disinvoltura, per essere semplicemente un ufficiale, seppur di alto livello, e in più pareva essere costantemente sostenuta da Virgil… Ero portato a credere che mi avesse raccontato delle bugie (o comunque solo una mezza verità…) e avesse messo in mezzo Rei soprattutto per convincermi ad aiutarli in quel progetto, conoscendo il mio carattere esageratamente impulsivo e il mio odio verso di lui, ma a quel punto l’ipotesi più verosimile era che quei due avessero semplicemente complottato contro il loro vecchio Capo per prenderne il posto.  
Tuttavia, non capivo perché mai mi avesse fatto recuperare qualcosa di apparentemente inservibile né perché si fossero preoccupati di curare Yuriy in uno dei loro centri medici… Forse avrei dovuto cercare di tirarlo fuori di là e capire cosa avevano in mente… Ma ne avevo ancora la forza di combattere quei pazzi, e, soprattutto, davvero volevo rischiare la vita per salvare un fidanzato infedele, e per di più alleato e amante del mio nemico peggiore..?  
Sfinito, mi lasciai ricadere sulla sedia davanti alla scrivania. Strappai un foglio dal primo block-notes che trovai a portata di mano,ed iniziai a scrivere…  
Scrissi, scrissi e scrissi ancora, finché le mie palpebre non calarono giù di colpo…

* * *

A destarmi improvvisamente, fu il rumoroso strisciare della sedia di Kei quando lui si alzò da essa.  
Nel dormiveglia lo avevo sentito lamentarsi, ma non avevo avuto la forza di svegliarmi immediatamente (Pigrone! NdA)…  
\- Kei? - mugolai a voce alta, notando che aveva cambiato stanza - KEI!! - strillai, e finalmente i vari rumori cessarono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bene, rieccoci qui per l’ennesima volta… una delle ultime volte, dato che, posso annunciare ufficialmente, questa storia è veramente agli sgoccioli: tempo altri due o tre capitoli, e potrà dirsi conclusa.  
>  A parte questo annuncio, ho deciso d’inserire qui un’utile scaletta cronologica relativa agli avvenimenti dei capitoli dal 14 al 18: mi rendo conto che sono strutturati in maniera UN PO’ particolare, e spero che potrà esservi utile a capire meglio… Non tengo quindi conto del capitolo nel quale sono stati inseriti i fatti in questione, ma del tempo durante il quale sono avvenuti.  
>  E io che volevo fare una storia semplice e lineare… ^_^°  
>   
>  \- Kei va a recuperare i Bey con i Bit dei G.P.C. , e incontra Virgil (manca Chaotic Thanatos).  
>  \- Boris trova Rei che gironzola nei pressi di casa sua e lo accoltella.  
>  \- Rei va da Svan a chiedere aiuto dopo essere stato ferito da Boris e averlo seminato.  
>  \- Yuriy ha una visione relativa a Rei e Boris; Kei viene al suo appartamento per... -///-  
>  \- Yuriy va da Boris e gli parla di cosa è accaduto con Kei, dopo accenna a Rei e i due litigano.  
>  \- Svan va da Yuriy e non lo trova in casa. Al suo arrivo, lo convince a seguirlo.  
>  \- A casa di Svan, Yuriy cura Rei.  
>  \- Yuriy e Rei tornano alla villa, preparano il rito… e non solo…  
>  \- Kei, Lea e Virgil arrivano a casa di Yuriy, dove lo trovano in coma; Kei ha una visione e un altro attacco d’asma.  
>  \- In un ospedale (dell’Organizzazione?) Lea parla a Kei della situazione di Yuriy e lo congeda.  
>  \- Ralph_in_Svan si sveglia a casa Nishikiori e non capisce cosa gli stia accadendo.  
>  \- Ralph_in_Svan, girovagando per Tokyo, riconosce la sua vecchia villa: lì vi trova Boris, e parla con lui.  
>  \- Ralph_in_Svan va a casa di Kei,e si addormenta sul suo letto.  
>  -Kei torna a casa e trova Ralph_in_Svan che dorme; inizia a scrivere la lettera per Yuriy che annuncia la sua volontà di suicidarsi.  
>  \- Kei si addormenta di colpo, e ha un incubo rivelatore.  
>  \- Kei si sveglia, e si appresta ad uscire.  
>  \- Ralph_in_Svan si sveglia, e, presumibilmente, lo ferma.  
>   
>  Mi rendo conto che la questione degli ‘addormentarsi e svegliarsi’ di Kei e di Ralph_in_Svan suoni parecchio artificiosa, ma era l’unico modo che ho trovato per giustificare l’incubo di Kei e ciò che si dice nel 1° capitolo di OS (‘Nel momento in cui ti scrivo Lui è con me, dorme. Il suo viso è talmente dolce, mentre riposa… Mi basterebbe appena allungare un braccio, per sfiorarlo’)… --*


	19. The Evil Charm

Per un lungo, interminabile istante, temetti che non mi avesse sentito: ogni suono era cessato, ma ugualmente non ebbi alcuna risposta da lui.  
Un terribile tuono rimbombò nell’aria con una tale violenza da far tremare i vetri e sobbalzare me. La paura scese veloce lungo la mia spina dorsale, e mi ci vollero un paio di secondi prima che riuscissi a riprendermi del tutto.  
Mi lancia fuori dalla porta, e per poco non finii addosso a Kei, che misteriosamente si era materializzato sulla soglia. Gli occhi di cinabro mi regalarono uno sguardo spaventosamente vuoto.  
\- Kei… - iniziai, sperando che la mia voce gli risultasse sufficientemente convincente. - Devo dirti un paio di cose importanti, e in fretta. Siediti per favore.  
Per tutta risposta, il giapponese si appoggiò allo stipite in modo tale da far gravare su di esso l’equilibrio e il peso del suo corpo, ed impedendomi anche il passaggio.  
Gli gettai un’occhiata confusa, e lui si affrettò a dire:  
\- Va bene anche così, non preoccuparti. Dimmi pure ciò che devi, Svan.  
\- A-ehm… - tartagliai, sapendo che dovevo necessariamente spicciarmi ad arrivare al nocciolo della questione - Ecco… io non sono Svan… - alzò un sopracciglio, ma tentai di ignorarlo - Io… so che sembra strano, ma… io sono Ralph…  
Quasi come se la Natura stesse seguendo un drammatico copione, un fulmine balenò nell’oscurità permettendomi, per una manciata d’istanti, di vedere l’espressione sorpresa e poi triste che si dipinse sul suo volto.  
\- Allora hai ricordato… - sussurrò, sciogliendosi dalla sua precedente posizione.  
\- Ricordato? - cosa stava dicendo? Lui dunque sapeva..?!  
Kei si mosse attraverso la stanza. Camminò con passo quasi fin troppo lento… si avvicinò… mi superò… si mise a sedere sul letto dove avevo riposato fino a poco prima.  
\- Ho fatto delle ricerche tempo fa, perché avevo dei sospetti… ne ho avuti fin da quando ti ho incontrato per la prima volta in questo corpo… e poi c’era Griphol…  
Si stese e socchiuse gli occhi, ma senza smettere di fissarmi attraverso quelle fessure ancora semi-aperte.  
\- Ho ricordato solo stamattina, e quando l’ho fatto mi sono ritrovato a vivere la vita di un estraneo in un corpo altrettanto sconosciuto… - bisbigliai. - Non sapevo neppure di preciso quanto vi conosceste tu e questo ragazzo. E’ stato Boris a darmi qualche informazione in proposito e a dirmi di venire da te. Ti ho aspettato per un certo tempo, ma la stanchezza ha avuto il sopravvento e mi sono addormentato.  
Mi venne il dubbio che non avesse seguito neppure una parola di ciò che avevo appena detto, perché non si smosse di un millimetro dalla sua marmorea posa né aggiunse altro. Solo dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, mi mormorò un:  
\- Avvicinati. - battendo la mano sul materasso, m’indicò lo spazio libero vicino a lui. - Vieni qui, vicino a me.  
Per qualche motivo il tono col quale lo disse non m’ispirò particolarmente, ma feci come mi aveva chiesto: che motivi avevo, per essere intimorito..? Oltretutto, dovevamo sbrigarci.  
Mi sedetti come mi era stato chiesto di fare, e ripresi:  
\- Boris sospettava già da tempo che mi fossi… reincarnato, se vogliamo dirla così, e per fortuna si è dimostrato pronto all’evenienza. – sospirai - Vedi Kei, so che non ti piacerà sentirlo, ma devi sapere che c’entra ancora una volta l’Organizzazione, e non solo con quello che è successo a me…  
Kei si voltò su di un fianco, e nel farlo un suo ginocchio mi sfiorò la schiena. Mi scostai impercettibilmente, d’istinto. Ero certo che lo avesse notato anche lui, nonostante l’espressione di entrambi non fosse affatto mutata.  
\- Scommetto che c’entra qualcosa Rei Kon, con la tua miracolosa resurrezione…  
Mi sentii scendere un groppo in gola.  
\- Tu che ne sai..? - balbettai.  
\- Non so nulla di preciso in questo senso, sono solo sensazioni. Ho avuto un paio di visioni insolite, di recente, e poco fa mi sono svegliato dopo aver sognato qualcosa di DECISAMENTE strano… ma che forse mi ha aperto gli occhi. - avvicinò una mano al mio viso per scostarmi una ciocca di quei capelli biondissimi, e io lo lasciai fare rimanendo completamente immobile. - Potrebbero essere state dovute all’influenza di Tabrys. In compenso, so perfettamente che il mio ragazzo, attualmente in coma MAGICO… Yuriy, è sempre lui, caso mai non avessi capito di chi parlo… se la faceva col nostro caro Rei; so che Lea sta combinando qualcosa di strano e, a questo punto, immagino pure che il misterioso ladro di Chaotic Thanatos che ci ha preceduti al palazzo dov’erano conservati i Bey dei G.P.C. sia in realtà Boris…  
Mi chiesi perché mai, durante quel lungo periodo, tutti si fossero messi d’impegno a sottovalutare quel ragazzo.  
\- C’è un motivo, se tu non hai perso i ricordi come avresti dovuto… come io avrei voluto… e se adesso sono nuovamente qui, a rubare la vita ad un altro… - dissi con voce tremante - E’ per via di un incantesimo di Rei. Lo ha fatto non appena è riuscito a rimettere insieme l’intero Tabrys, prima che mi gettassi in quel burrone per fermare l’avanzata di Thanatos… E, a causa di questo, la mia anima, invece di essere divorata, è trasmigrata nel primo corpo libero ed adatto disponibile… quello di Svan Nishikiori, un ragazzo tenuto in vita solo dalle apparecchiature di un ospedale.  
\- Ma poi, a due anni di distanza e di silenzio, Reiuccio si è rifatto vivo, ha fatto qualche irripetibile stregoneria e non solo con Yuriy, e tu sei tornato misteriosamente MANDANDO VIA il povero apprendista…  
Era incredibilmente calmo, forse troppo. Quel tono eccessivamente pacato mi dava fastidio più che se mi avesse aggredito, o se avesse ironizzato su quello di cui gli avevo appena parlato. Era come se niente più gli importasse… rassegnato come chi non ha nulla più a cui aggrapparsi, neppure una minuscola, magari insignificante ragione di vita… qualcosa che gli desse la forza e soprattutto il coraggio per riaprire gli occhi ogni mattina… Si poteva dire che io avessi appena tirato su la testa dalla tomba dopo aver sperato (e creduto) con tutto me stesso di aver finalmente lasciato questo triste mondo ostile, ma lui mi sembrava ancor meno motivato di me..!  
Tirai fuori dalla tasca l’oggetto che Boris mi aveva dato quando ci eravamo incontrati alla villa di Yuriy (ex-mia), vale a dire la trottola dal Bit Power Umano Blu: non ebbe alcuna reazione.  
\- Dato che, a quanto pare,hai lavorato per Aleandra, di certo ormai saprai che Chronos Light Angel e Ice Linx sono già in mano sua. Sta cercando anche questo, ovviamente, inoltre tiene Yuriy sotto il controllo dei medici dell’Organizzazione, e qualcosa mi dice che non è solo per curarlo nel modo più adatto… dobbiamo liberarlo, e subito! Tu sai dov’è situato il rifugio, perciò dovresti mostrarci…  
Con un inaspettato scatto fulmineo Kei mi afferrò, facendomi ricadere disteso sul letto sotto di lui. Il mio gridolino di sorpresa venne soffocato nella sua bocca. Ma era asciutta e fredda, troppo fredda… quasi m’infastidiva.  
Continuò a baciarmi per un tempo indefinito, le sue mani vagavano sotto i miei vestiti come se non conoscessero di preciso quale fosse e dove si trovasse l’obiettivo della loro ricerca. Non feci resistenza, ma neppure ricambiai le sue attenzioni. Non parve notarlo.  
Mi sembrava tutto talmente assurdo… Ero tornato in vita ritrovandomi in un nuovo corpo della cui esistenza non avevo memoria… dopo ero andato da Kei per dirgli cose che conosceva già… e poi lui, invece di preoccuparsi del nuovo pericolo e del suo povero ragazzo in balia dei nemici, mi era praticamente saltato addosso… Non lo stavo subendo come fosse stata una violenza: ciò che mi accadeva in quel momento mi sembrava di per sé talmente illogico che, se Kei avesse cominciato a parlare del nuovo colore che aveva intenzione di usare per ridipingere le pareti del salotto, probabilmente non mi sarei neppure accorto troppo in fretta di quanto fosse stato totalmente fuori luogo.  
Fu il dolore, a riportarmi bruscamente alla realtà.  
Per la prima ed ultima volta nel corso del nostro rapporto, io e Kei ci guardammo reciprocamente per qualche attimo, entrambi sopraffatti dalla sorpresa, chi per una ragione e chi per un’altra. E allora ne ebbi la certezza: era la prima volta, per lui…  
Kei calò le palpebre e si mosse in me mentre io, sentendomi parecchio stupido, rimasi fermo sotto il suo corpo che mi schiacciava, non facendo null’altro se non scrutare con attenzione l’espressione contratta del suo viso.  
Quando si ritenne appagato, immaginai, il ragazzo rotolò da un lato, lasciandomi finalmente riprendere fiato, e stese l’avambraccio sul proprio volto in attesa che il suo ansare si esaurisse.  
Mi tirai su i pantaloni, ancora leggermente turbato per quella grottesca situazione, e mi portai le ginocchia al petto attendendo seduto in quella posizione che accadesse una cosa qualsiasi.  
\- La mappa per arrivare al rifugio di Virgil e Lea è nel primo cassetto a destra della mia scrivania. Prendila pure. - disse improvvisamente.  
Non dissi nulla inizialmente, ma poi non potei fare a meno di chiedergli:  
\- Tu non verrai..?  
\- No. - disse seccamente - Non ho nessuna intenzione di mettermi ancora una volta contro l’Organizzazione, né di correre a salvare Yuriy… non lo perdonerò mai per ciò che mi ha fatto. E non venirmi a dire che dovrei essere meno egoista e mettere da parte certi rancori perché sventare quei piani malvagi è la cosa più importante: per me il mondo può finire pure adesso, e chissene fotte di tutti quelli che moriranno..!  
Mi alzai senza ribattere, e frugai dove mi era stato detto. C’era ciò che cercavo. Le diedi un’occhiata: sì, era proprio la mappa.  
Mi diressi verso la porta intuendo che, una volta uscito di lì, il senso di soffocamento che mi avvolgeva probabilmente sarebbe sparito.  
\- Ho passato due anni d’inferno, sai? - la voce di Kei mi fermò - Da quando mi sono ricordato della notte che abbiamo passato insieme, dopo la morte di Igor, non ho fatto altro che rimanere ancorato a quel ricordo. Era la sola cosa che ritenevo fosse stata importante per me; lo consideravo l’unico atto d’amore sincero che avessi mai ricevuto… Quando facevo sesso con Yuriy pensavo a te, sperando così di rendere un po’ più eccitante quella noia… Ma ora che l’ho fatto con te, non ho provato assolutamente NIENTE.  
Sentii una punta d’imbarazzo crescere in me, per il modo in cui mi aveva spiattellato in faccia certe crude verità. O mi ero rammollito io, o era diventato troppo smaliziato lui…  
\- Mi dispiace. - sussurrai convinto, anche se non sapevo bene di cosa.  
\- Per sfuggire ad una realtà che non mi piaceva, al senso d’insoddisfazione che dilagava in me, ho voluto amare un fantasma privo di difetti, e così ho trascurato Yuriy… Ho sempre dato per scontato il suo affetto, e non mi sono mai reso conto di quanto mi fosse indispensabile fino a quando non mi sono svegliato e mi sono accorto di averlo perso. Era da tanto tempo, che la nostra storia andava avanti quasi solo per inerzia… Per me lui era diventato semplicemente la persona che mi avrebbe per sempre amato incondizionatamente, pronto a chiedere scusa per i suoi errori e pure per i miei, inutilmente disponibile a tentare di riempire quei vuoti incolmabili della mia anima senza neppure comprendere a fondo il perché essi esistessero… Mentre tu eri ciò a cui io tendevo, l’esempio da seguire, la perfezione, la rappresentazione di ciò che mi sarebbe piaciuto essere ma che sapevo non sarei mai diventato… e, ripensando a passato, mi veniva in mente che, ogni volta che mi pareva fossimo stati un po’ più vicini, tu mi avessi sistematicamente voltato le spalle per fare l’ennesimo passo avanti…  
\- Kei, io… - tentai sentendomi notevolmente in difficoltà, ma lui riprese, impetuoso come un fiume in piena nonostante la pacatezza del suo tono.  
\- Ho amato disperatamente qualcuno che non potrò mai raggiungere… ho amato un’illusione, e ne ho avuto la conferma. Anche se solo per poco… forse soltanto per via delle circostanze, non so, o magari siete riusciti a pilotare pure quello… io ho amato una sola persona veramente, in vita mia, e adesso lo capisco… quella persona è stata Yuriy. Sei un tipo adorabile a modo tuo, Ralph Jurgens, ma è evidente che non sei l’uomo per me.  
Notai le lacrime che scorrevano giù da sotto il suo braccio.  
\- Perché non provate a ricucire il vostro rapporto? - suggerii speranzoso - Capisco che un tradimento sia difficile da accettare, ma voi state insieme da parecchio e tu finalmente hai fatto chiarezza dentro di te… O credi sul serio che la sua breve storia con Rei lo abbia cambiato in modo così totale?  
Ridacchiò piano, amaramente. La sua voce era ancora incredibilmente ferma, nonostante stesse piangendo.  
\- A parte il fatto che non ho alcuna intenzione di mettermi con uno che è stato con l’uomo che mi ha stuprato, specie dopo aver constatato che genere di pulsioni sadiche siano celate in lui… si, credo di sì. Quando Yuriy riaprirà gli occhi, io avrò perso anche quel pochino di spazio che ancora mi riservava nel suo cuore. Se mi fossi messo d’impegno a tempo debito, se gli avessi rivelato il perché delle mie sofferenze, se avessi implorato il suo aiuto piangendo, magari le cose sarebbero andate in modo diverso e lui non si sarebbe fatto tentare da Rei Kon… ma adesso è troppo tardi. Non lo vedrò mai più.  
Guardai allo specchio il volto scarno del ragazzino che ormai mi apparteneva, ed in esso ci vidi solo mestizia. Strinsi forte nel pugno la mappa che trattenevo in esso e, facendo un notevole sforzo su me stesso, bisbigliai:  
\- Se avessi saputo cosa vi aspettava, non mi sarei mai intromesso… Volevo solo evitarvi inutili dolori, ma a causa del mio delirio di onnipotenza sono stato talmente cieco da non rendermi conto che, forzando il naturale corso degli aventi, ho fatto esattamente l’opposto.  
Kei non rispose e io credei che avesse terminato il suo discorso, ma quando feci per andarmene mi richiamò nuovamente:  
\- Ralph…  
\- Che c’è..?  
Sollevò il braccio e mi fissò, smettendo di nascondere i propri occhi arrossati e ancora lacrimanti.  
\- Credo che tu non sia stato molto contento di essere tornato in vita. Probabilmente in questo momento pensi ancora ad Igor e sei convinto che nessuno potrà mai sostituirlo, ma prima o poi accetterei la sua scomparsa e ti innamorerai di nuovo… quando ciò accadrà, ti prego solo di non dirglielo. - il suo sguardo ardeva, in quell’istante, proprio come ai vecchi tempi. - Tu porti solo sventura a chi ami, Ralph, e la tua anima dannata che con sé tutto trascina é destinata al male e alla sofferenza, a causa di ciò che rappresenti… Se davvero ti accorgerai di quanto quella persona è importante per te, allora lasciala vivere. So perfettamente che in fondo sei buono, che c’è sempre una parte di te che resterà limpida nonostante tutto lo schifo che hai subito o che tu stesso hai inflitto o infliggerai in futuro ad altri; è quello che mi ha permesso di riconoscerti nonostante fossi in Svan… ma ricordati ciò che sei. E’ il fascino maligno che ti circonda senza riuscire a corromperti sul serio, ciò che ti ha reso così interessante ai NOSTRI occhi… e che ti renderò indispensabile ai SUOI.  
Calai il capo, sentendomi sopraffatto da quella sentenza.  
  
\- Odio questo posto… - sussurrai mentre praticamente strisciavo rasentando una parete, seguendo la via apertami da Boris.  
Il russo mi lanciò un’occhiataccia: la prima cosa che mi aveva detto nel penetrare nell’edificio, era stata proprio quella di non fiatare, seguita da ‘muoversi con circospezione’ (non poteva dire semplicemente ‘prudenza’?) e ‘non fare mai mosse azzardate’.  
Certo, lui conosceva quegli ambienti meglio di me ed era più abituato a muovercisi dentro, ma cominciavo a stancarmi dopo aver passato quasi due ore a strisciare in condotti di aerazione pieni di ragnatele o a corrermi a nascondere nei luoghi più assurdi per non farmi notare da infermieri, medici o malati (non facevo prima a fingermi un paziente anch’io..?) che spuntavano in continuazione da ogni angolo, quando lui mi mollava da qualche parte (‘Aspettami qui, Ralph, torno subito!’) per andare in ricognizione.  
Mi rendevo conto che con Boris accanto conciato come un commando non sarei passato inosservato (io stesso avevo una pistola con me, ma ero vestito normalmente), ma mi pareva che certe sue accortezze fossero un tantino esagerate: eravamo in un edificio controllato dall’Organizzazione, certo, ma in fondo era pur sempre vero che i piani superiori erano stati allestiti come un ospedale e chi lavorava in esso non aveva idea che fosse solo una copertura per nascondere ciò che c’era nel seminterrato…  
Avremmo fatto prima a comportarci normalmente nei vari reparti per individuare al più presto un passaggio per scendere giù e cercare l’ubicazione della stanza di Yuriy, ma Boris temeva di fare brutti incontri… Ero sicuro che difficilmente avemmo trovato un gruppo di soldati accampati nel day-hospital, ma in effetti i suoi timori d’incontrare Lea e Virgil, che potevano riconoscerci, o qualcuno in incognito mandato a fare un’ ispezione, erano alquanto fondati.  
\- Eccolo! - mormorò il russo, indicando una stanza alla quale si poteva accedere solo utilizzando un pass: di certo, serviva a nascondere qualcosa… Eravamo già in un’area dell’ospedale a cui praticamente nessuno sembrava avere libero accesso, e questo non faceva che confermare i nostri dubbi.  
\- Probabilmente è quello il posto, - concordai - ma come facciamo ad entrare? Serve una carta magnetica di riconoscimento, mi pare, e noi non l’abbiamo.  
Boris mi rivolse un sorriso sornione, e mormorò:  
\- A quello posso pensarci io. Tu controlla che non arrivi nessuno.  
Feci come mi aveva detto e mi disposi a fare la guardia all’angolo del muro, ma di tanto in tanto mi voltavo a dargli qualche occhiata: aveva tirato fuori dal proprio zaino un apparecchio simile ad un PC portatile, ma più piccolo, e con un cavetto l’aveva collegato alla serratura elettronica. Ticchettò per un po’ sulla tastiera, dopodichè la porta si sbloccò.  
\- Wow! - mi sfuggii un’esclamazione di sorpresa, davanti a tanta inaspettata abilità.  
\- Vieni dentro, presto! - il ragazzo mi afferrò per un braccio, e mi tirò con sé dentro la stanza prima che la porta si richiudesse in fretta con uno scatto.  
Esplorammo celermente quell’ambiente fin troppo tranquillo, e ci rivolgemmo l’un l’altro uno sguardo soddisfatto: quel luogo pareva proprio essere l’ingresso all’area visitata da Kei, quella della mappa da lui consegnataci.  
Feci qualche passo avanti e, incautamente, dimentico del fatto che il russo mi avesse espressamente avvertito di evitare mosse avventate, spalancai la porta socchiusa che vi era davanti a me… e mi trovai davanti Virgil armato.  
Per un unico, lungo istante i nostri occhi chiari si scrutarono vicendevolmente, poi si sentì un ‘plof’ e l’uomo calò i suoi, incuriosito,s ulla macchia vermiglia che andava espandendosi in fretta sul suo petto.  
Crollò al suolo, stecchito.  
\- Mi spiace, Otar.  
Non si sarebbe detto, a giudicare dal suo atteggiamento così totalmente distaccato.  
Boris rimise nella fondina la pistola ancora fumante, frugò tra i vestiti del defunto alla ricerca di qualcosa e, una volta trovatala, avanzò lungo le scale. Accorgendosi che non lo stavo seguendo ritornò sui suoi passi, accigliato, e mi afferrò per le spalle scuotendomi dolcemente.  
\- Ah, sì... arrivo… - incespicai, e ripresi a camminare evitando accuratamente che il cadavere rientrasse nuovamente nel mio campo visivo.  
Le camere che visitammo non erano molto diverse dai laboratori dell’ospedale sovrastante, e non c’era neppure la stretta sorveglianza che ci aspettavamo.  
\- Le informazioni di Kei portano fino a questo piano. - mi mormorò - Yuriy dovrebbe essere qui.  
Non gli risposi. La mia attenzione era stata attratta da qualcosa che andava assolutamente contro ogni mia più folle previsione…  
\- Guarda, Bo… - riuscì a biascicare dopo un paio di tentativi andati a vuoto, puntando l’indice verso la vetrata che era alle sue spalle.  
Il russo soffocò a stento un’esclamazione: nella stanza da me indicatagli c’era Yuriy steso su di un letto, come ci eravamo augurati, ma non solo lui… Al centro di essa vi era un’enorme apparecchiatura cilindrica che partiva da terra per arrivare fino all’alto soffitto, e nella capsula principale c’ero IO… o meglio il mio corpo come Ralph Jurgens, perfettamente conservato!  
\- Che cazzo sta succedendo?! - sibilò, aggrottando la fronte come se non riuscisse a credere a ciò che vedeva - Per qualche motivo questi stronzi hanno recuperato il tuo corpo dal baratro, e in qualche modo sono riusciti a conservarlo… ma credevo ti fossi spiaccicato al suolo, da quell’altezza..!  
\- Puoi ringraziare i nostri esperti di biotecnologie e ricostruzione plastica se il tuo CARATTERISTICO visino è ancora riconoscibile, Ralph…  
Ci voltammo ambedue di scatto, riconoscendo immediatamente quella voce femminile: Aleandra, o meglio Victoria, mia sorella.  
\- Tu… - sussurrai.  
\- Sapevo che eravate venuti qui. E’ scattato l’allarme.  
\- Cosa..? - esclamò Boris sorpreso.  
La bionda sospirò, con l’aria di una a cui tocca sempre spiegare tutto.  
\- Immagino che tu abbia usato uno dei tuoi soliti trucchetti che ti abbiamo insegnato stesso qui all’Organizzazione, per aprire la serratura… Peccato però che, una volta entrati nella stanza, bisognasse digitare sul pannello di controllo dietro quella porta un secondo codice d’accesso per conferma. Se non lo fai, scatta l’allarme interno.  
Il russo mise il muso, evidentemente offeso, e lasciò a me la parola.  
\- Che intenzioni hai? - le chiesi preoccupato, sentendo rumore di passi che si avvicinavano.  
\- Se restate vicino a me nessuno vi noterà, state tranquilli.  
Io e Boris ci scambiammo un’espressione di sorpresa. Il gruppetto di soldati ci raggiunse e ci superò, passando oltre senza apparentemente accorgersi di noi intrusi.  
Il mio compagno strinse gli occhi, evidentemente confuso ma non del tutto convinto.  
\- A che gioco stati giocando, Aleandra? - sibilò nuovamente,infatti.  
La donna gli tese una cartellina, che fui io a prendere in mano e a vagliare mentre lui non smetteva di tenere sotto controllo le sue mosse: conteneva una serie di documenti vari, due pass elettronici per serrature simili a quella che avevamo malamente evitato, un foglio pieno di codici scritti a matita e un altro con un testo scritto fitto fitto che non persi tempo a leggere, oltre a ciò che pareva una piantina dell’edificio ben più dettagliata di quella dataci dal blader dai capelli bicolore.  
\- Grazie a questi, potrete uscire indisturbati da questo edificio portando con voi sia Yuriy che il corpo di Ralph. Tra l’altro, lì c’è anche scritto un semplice incantesimo che riporterò l’anima di mio fratello nel suo corpo originario. - trasalii nel sentirla, ma lei riprese a parlare senza aggiungere altro - Vi fornirò un furgone e dei vestiti con tesserini di riconoscimento adatti: era stabilito che tra un paio d’ore sarebbero venuti degli incaricati per la… ‘consegna’, e voi dovrete solo fingere di essere loro e di aver anticipato il trasporto per motivi di sicurezza. Qui non vi conoscono, e ho già provveduto a cancellare la registrazione che mostra Boris far fuori Virgil: dovreste riuscire ad andarvene senza lasciarci le penne, anche se vi consiglio di cambiare Stato immediatamente prima che risalgano a voi.  
\- E sentiamo, cosa vorresti in cambio di tutti questi FAVORI..? - le domando Boris, trucemente.  
\- Solo che tu mi dia la chiave magnetica che hai preso da Virgil. - vedendoci tanto sorpresi, continuò - Se ho portato qui Kei e l’ho lasciato girare liberamente per questi luoghi era perché speravo diffondesse queste informazioni anche a voi. Sono molto sorpresa di non vederlo qui… In ogni modo, sono stata io a convincere Virgil a salire al piano di sopra invece di mandare le guardie, sperando che vi occupaste voi di lui.  
\- Volevi che lui morisse solo per prendere la chiave?! - sbottò il russo.  
\- Come facevi ad essere così sicura che ce l’avremmo fatta..? - chiesi invece io, più curioso che altro.  
Mia sorella sorrise.  
\- Siete dei ragazzi in gamba. Inoltre, - sussurrò a voce bassa, rivolgendosi al mio partner - ero sicura che il fedele Boris sarebbe stato disposto anche a farti da scudo col proprio corpo, pur di permetterti di sopravvivere in caso di pericolo…  
La faccia del povero Boris divenne visibilmente paonazza sotto le luci artificiali del laboratorio, e lui si affrettò a cambiare discorso:  
\- E se non ti diamo la chiave? - la minacciò.  
\- Mi metto ad urlare e, tempo dieci secondi, avrete puntati addosso i fucili di tutte le guardie presenti in questo edificio. - rispose di rimando, sorridendo sfacciatamente. - Andiamo, voglio solo accertarmi di una cosa. Se mi seguirete, magari potrei sciogliere anche qualche altro vostro dubbio…  
Conclusa quella frase sibillina, la ragazza sfilò dalle dita del russo la scheda che bruscamente le aveva teso, e dateci le spalle riprese a camminare. Non sapendo cosa fare, decidemmo tacitamente di seguirla.  
Andammo avanti per un bel pezzo attraversando innumerevoli porte e scendendo un’infinità di rampe di scale, fino a che ci trovammo in quello che doveva essere il piano più in basso in assoluto.  
Fu davanti ad un possente portone in ferro battuto che Lea utilizzò la chiave sottratta a Virgil, e, anche se forse era stata solo una mia impressione, mi era parso che la sua mano avesse esitato per un secondo…  
La serratura rispose al comando dato, e si spalancò permettendoci l’ingresso.  
Ciò che vidi, in un primo momento, non mi apparve per nulla diverso dalle tante stanze che avevo già precedentemente visitato. Solo quando Lea si precipitò verso di essa, notai la persona distesa su di un tavolo circondato da così tanti attrezzi dall’aria tagliente da far pensare ad un intervento chirurgico in corso, o ad una autopsia.  
Quando la donna sollevò il lenzuolo insanguinato potei osservare in piena luce quel corpo all’apparenza fin troppo rigido, ricoperto di sfregi, tagli molto estesi dovuti probabilmente ad un coltello ed ulcerazioni a dir poco terrificanti a vedersi, i vestiti ridotti a brandelli.  
I tendini di gambe e braccia erano stati tagliati, così come la lingua, per evitargli la fuga e di gridare; le unghie strappate; era pieno un po’ ovunque di ustioni causate probabilmente da ferri roventi.  
Un braccio era stato contorto oltre quella che ne era stata la naturale piega, e dalla pelle sollevata si poteva vedere la forma di un osso portato al di fuori della sua sede originaria: era rotto, ovviamente; così come apparivano fratturate le dita.  
In alcune zone la pelle era stata strappata e sollevata permettendo di osservare ad occhio nudo l’orrendo spettacolo della carne viva dei suoi muscoli, in altre scarnificate fino all’osso.  
Senza parole per quell’orrore e ancora confuso nonostante l’evidenza dei fatti, risalii al viso del soggetto in questione: era così pieno di escoriazioni e lividi, tumefatto tanto da renderlo irriconoscibile, il naso visibilmente schiacciato e le labbra maciullate. Perfino i suoi capelli erano stati tagliati, forse addirittura strappati a ciocche.  
\- E’… è morto vero..? - biascicò Boris, facendomi sobbalzare. Mi era arrivato alle spalle senza che me ne rendessi conto.  
La donna sfiorò quel volto orribilmente sfigurato, e sussurrò:  
\- Era già terribilmente debole quando lo hanno portato qui: aveva perso molto sangue e la sua magia era ridotta agli sgoccioli; probabilmente non ha neppure provato a difendersi… - strinse forte i pugni, carica di rabbia. Virgil lo ha torturato fino alla morte… Non credevo che lo odiasse fino al punto da lasciarsi prendere la mano così…  
Sarei stato bugiardo a dire di essermi sentito in pena alla vista del cadavere (seppur martirizzato) di REI KON; lo avevo odiato troppo per provare pietà nei suoi confronti: ero più che altro agghiacciato per il solo fatto che qualcuno avesse osato compiere un tale scempio su di un essere vivente in generale. Ciò che davvero mi faceva star male, in quel momento, era l’immenso dolore che traspariva dei gesti di Vicky.  
\- Da quando..? - chiesi.  
\- Da poco, sembra. Ma, in ogni caso, prima o poi sarebbe successo comunque… la durata della sua vita era ugualmente limitata. Per riportarti in vita ha sacrificato sé stesso, e sapevamo già tutti che non gli rimaneva ancora molto da vivere…  
Spalancai gli occhi, nell’udire quelle parole:  
\- Io… io non capisco… -balbettai frastornato.  
\- Non è affatto vero che l’Organizzazione è governata dal Capo. O almeno, in questo caso, il Capo in questione non è altro che un semplice fantoccio, una marionetta ormai farneticante che loro hanno potuto controllare facilmente per almeno un certo periodo, per salvare le apparenze e far credere ai soldati e al Capo stesso che fosse lui a comandare… - sussurrò Lea, in tono spiritato - Non m’importava nulla di lui, all’inizio. Volevo… volevo solo smettere di essere poco più che una CAVIA, e per questo ho accettato di lavorare segretamente per loro, spiando Rei e approfittando della nostra vicinanza per procurarmi informazioni e fingermi una sua collaboratrice…  
\- Vuoi dire che, in realtà, Rei era controllato da qualcuno..? - le domandai sconcertato.  
Annuì tristemente, mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime.  
\- Era poco più che un robot, Ralph. E’ stato scelto quando ormai era già un ragazzino, e per questo motivo, per piegare totalmente la sua volontà, si è ricorsi a tecniche terribilmente invasive… il suo cervello è stato svuotato, manipolato e ripristinato decine e decine di volte… Cosa che ha comportato in lui i risultati che dovreste già conoscere fin troppo bene.  
Mi ammutolii, davanti a quell’inquietante scoperta: se quello che Lea aveva detto corrispondeva alla verità, ciò voleva dire che, in realtà, gli abomini compiuti dal mio persecutore di sempre erano stati dovuti ad uno stato di pazzia indotto da altri? Che dunque lui, in un certo qual modo, era INNOCENTE..?  
\- Che vuol dire, che era stato scelto? - s’intromise Boris.  
Aleandra ricoprì totalmente con il lenzuolo ciò che restava del cinese, e si voltò nuovamente verso di noi.  
\- L’unico vero obiettivo dell’Organizzazione da vent’ anni a questa parte è Ralph Jurgens, o meglio la capacità che porta in sé. Secondo ciò che viene tramandato, colui che rappresenta la Morte in Terra reincarnata in un corpo umano, ha il potere di uccidere col solo tocco delle mani, e nessuna forza umana potrà mai essere in grado di contrastare una simile furia, se scatenata. La prova che tu sia quell’essere ci è stata data della creazione di Chaotic Thanatos a partire da te: quello non è semplicemente un Bit Power come Ice Linx o Chronos Light Angel, ma un portale che si apre sull’aldilà…  
Che fossi io il ‘rappresentante della Morte in Terra’ lo avevo capito, ma non riuscivo a trovare il legame tre me e le torture psicologiche e fisiche che Rei aveva dovuto subire.  
Stavo tremando, e solo allora notai con quanta infinita tristezza Boris mi stesse guardando. Non pareva essere spaventato da ciò che mi ero rivelato di essere, ma solo molto triste.  
\- E Rei cosa c’entra, in tutto ciò..? - ebbi il coraggio di chiederle.  
\- E’ molto semplice. – rispose - Come avrai potuto intuire, se l’Organizzazione trovasse il modo di sfruttare il tuo potere, avrebbe davvero il Mondo intero nelle sue mani e non dovrebbe più preoccuparsi di operare dietro le quinte, se così vogliamo dire… Ma purtroppo per loro, come ti ho già detto, la forza che viene direttamente da Lei non è qualcosa che può appartenere ad una persona comune… c’è bisogno di qualcun altro, un TRAMITE, che sia in grado di controllare il prescelto che a sua volta governa la Morte… qualcuno con un potere magico talmente immenso da riuscire a far ciò senza farsi sopraffare dal suo fascino maligno…  
\- Rei..? - balbettai, pure se sapevo perfettamente che non era a lui che alludeva.  
\- Yuriy.  
Quel nome, inspiegabilmente, risuonò nel silenzio assoluto di quella piccola sala come se ci fossimo messi ad urlare nel bel mezzo di una chiesa vuota.  
\- Rei serviva a trovarlo, vero? Uno stregone per trovare un altro stregone… Perché, per qualche motivo, alla nascita né Ralph né Yuriy sono risultati positivi alle analisi… - disse Boris, come ragionando ad alta voce.  
\- Proprio così. - asserì la donna - Inizialmente le intenzioni erano di usare Igor, visto che anche lui praticava la magia ad un certo livello, ma molti si opposero dato che non volevano arrischiarsi a perdere un preziosi G.P.C. Maggiore… Per questo si ripiegò su Rei Kon, tredicenne appena fuggito dalla sua tribù ed in cerca di riparo e nuove avventure, oltre che Essere Imperfetto e mago abbastanza noto già allora. Ma il suo carattere era fin troppo forte perché davvero si riuscisse a manipolare ogni sua azione, quelle terapie lo hanno solo portato alla follia… Coloro che governano l’Organizzazione non se ne sono preoccupati perché, nonostante tutto, con i loro lavaggi del cervello sono comunque riusciti a spingerlo a procurare loro ciò che stavano cercando, Tabrys, e si sono limitati a lasciarlo fare aspettando il momento più adatto per sbarazzarsene, mettendo me a fargli da baby-sitter nel frattempo…  
\- Ma qualcosa non è andata come avrebbe dovuto, vero..?  
La sua mano accarezzò ancora una volta ciò che il lenzuolo celava alla nostra vista, un gesto stranamente carico di significati diversi. Non stava piangendo, Lea, ma i suoi occhi continuavano ad essere più lucidi che mai. Forse si stava solo trattenendo.  
\- Tu non sei morto per cause naturali, ma per fermare un evento magico in corso. E resuscitare una persona spirata in circostanze simili è considerato l’atto più immondo che uno stregone possa compiere. Ma lui non capiva, Ralph, o forse al contrario si rendeva conto di cosa accadeva fin troppo bene… Non voleva assolutamente che tu morissi. Contro ogni logica e ogni previsione di chi faceva funzionare il suo cervello al posto suo, Rei usò Tabrys per praticare un incantesimo che avrebbe permesso a te di tornare in vita, togliendo però dalla sua tanti anni quanti il destino ne avesse ancora in serbo per te. E, per evitare che tu fossi riconosciuto, ha sigillato la tua anima in un corpo dove il tuo potere non avrebbe potuto scatenarsi: puoi usare Chaotic Thanatos solo nel tuo vero corpo, quello di Svan Nishikiori non reggerebbe affatto.  
In quel momento, compresi alla perfezione il significato letterale del modo di dire ‘avere un tuffo al cuore’. C’era una sola cosa che non facevo altro che ripetermi: perché..?  
\- Eppure, per altri due anni è stato lasciato a piede libero… - mormorò Boris, mentre io continuavo ad essere fortemente scosso.  
\- Non si sapeva precisamente in chi si fosse reincarnato Ralph, né era stato individuato il mago che si presumeva avesse le capacità per tenerlo a freno. Per questo non lo abbiamo seguito subito quando è scappato con la forza dal centro dell’Organizzazione: evidentemente sentiva che la sua fine era vicina, e che doveva assolutamente portare a termine il compito per il quale era stato PROGRAMMATO: trovare quella persona ed istruirla a dovere… Ha fatto quello che doveva, ma poi ha donato a Yuriy Tabrys, decretando in tal modo la propria fine. Rei avrebbe potuto sottrarre il potere magico appena risorto in Yuriy e assimilare Tabrys, e così sarebbe diventato intoccabile per quanto consapevole di essere destinato a spegnersi in tempi brevi. E invece…  
\- … Invece ha trasformato Tabrys in puro potere e lo ha immesso nell’organismo di Yuriy, rendendolo invincibile rispetto a chiunque. - Boris terminò la frase per lei.  
\- Vuol dire che, fino a quando Yuriy avrà quel talismano dentro di sé, neppure l’Organizzazione potrà tentare di mettere le mani su di lui..? - sussurrai.  
\- Quando il processo di assimilazione sarà terminato e lui tornerà dal coma, sarà a tutti gli effetti lo stregone e l’uomo più potente del Mondo. - disse lei.  
Finalmente ‘sbloccatomi’ completamente, decisi di togliermi un ovvio dubbio che da parecchio mi tartassava, ma del quale Bo pareva essersi completamente dimenticato:  
\- Lea…  
\- Sì..?  
\- Si può sapere perché mai ci hai aiutati e ci stai dicendo tutte queste cose..?  
Invece di rispondermi immediatamente, Lea sospirò e si passò una mano lungo la dolce rotondità del suo ventre, ricordandomi del suo stato.  
\- Lo faccio per lei. Solo per lei. Questa bambina non è stata concepita certo per amore, ma semplicemente per eseguire un ordine di quelle teste di cazzo… Quando mi fu chiesto di farlo mi costrinsi ad accettare anche perché non avevo scelta, ma adesso che la sento dentro di me mi sono resa conto di quanto sia importante proteggerla. Non voglio che diventi una cavia come lo siamo stati io e suo padre…  
\- Capisco.  
Durante il nostro breve dialogo, il russo dai capelli color lavanda aveva continuato a dondolarsi su di una sedia trovata lì, sulla quale si era accomodato. Pareva nervoso, come se riuscisse a stento trattenendo qualcosa che assolutamente voleva chiedere ma sapeva che sarebbe stato meglio non rivelare a voce alta. Infine, sbottò:  
\- I vostri capi sapevano che l’effettivo potere di Tabrys era completare i poteri di Yuriy e renderlo invincibile?  
\- No, non credo.  
\- E Rei..?  
Lea chinò la testa da un lato, assumendo la sua solita posa ironica.  
\- Ho sempre sospettato che, pazzia a parte, Rei ragionasse in maniera ben più lucida di tanti altri che conosco, e probabilmente sapeva molto più di ciò che ha voluto farci credere. Ma se stai cercando di far dire a me il motivo per il quale ha sacrificato la propria vita per aiutare prima Ralph e poi Yuriy… beh, non so proprio quale sia.  
La mia impressione, invece, fu che tutti noi là dentro l’avessimo compresa fin troppo bene, ma per una sorta di strano pudore non avessimo avuto il coraggio di esprimere a voce un concetto tanto naturale e semplice.  
Mi resi conto che non mia sorella non la smetteva di fissarci. Più precisamente, era me che guardava.  
\- Cosa c’è, Victoria?  
Si alzò e venne vicino a me .Si calò, e per un attimo credei che volesse semplicemente mettersi alla mia altezza per guardarmi negli occhi… e invece, si era inginocchiata.  
\- Devo chiederti un favore.  
\- Dimmi… - bisbigliai, pur temendo di sapere già di cosa si trattasse.  
\- Io non voglio che mia figlia finisca in mano a quella gente, ma so anche perfettamente che, se pure tentassi la fuga o la affidassi a qualcun altro che la crescesse al posto mio per fare in modo che non conosca le sue origini, loro la rintraccerebbero comunque. L’unico bene che posso fare per lei, come madre, è evitargli un simile futuro. Voglio che tu mi uccida. Non posso semplicemente abortire o suicidarmi; ciò che ho detto a Kei in quel frangente era vero,io non posso riuscirci perché il potere che questa creatura sta sviluppando me lo impedisce. Ma a te è permesso…  
Annuii gravemente, sapendo che purtroppo aveva ragione.  
Sotto lo sguardo stralunato di Boris allungai una mano verso di lei, che chiuse gli occhi speranzosa. La posai sulla sua fronte, e scintillò…  
Un attimo dopo, era rimasto solo un mucchietto di cenere.  
  
  
 _Non ho mai veramente trovato un posto che potessi chiamare casa_  
 _Non mi sono mai fermato abbastanza per farlo_  
 _Chiedo scusa se ancora una volta non sono innamorato_  
 _Ma non è come se non mi importasse_  
 _Che il tuo cuore è spezzato_  
  
 _È solo un pensiero, solo un pensiero_  
  
 _Ma se la mia vita è in affitto ed io non imparo a comprare_  
 _Allora non merito niente più di ciò che ho_  
 _Perché niente di ciò che ho è veramente mio_  
  
 _Ho sempre pensato che mi piacerebbe vivere in mare_  
 _Per viaggiare per il mondo da solo_  
 _E vivere la mia vita in modo più semplice_  
 _Non ho idea di cosa sia accaduto a quel sogno_  
 _Perché qui non rimane proprio niente a fermarmi_  
  
 _È solo un pensiero, soltanto un pensiero_  
  
 _Ma se la mia vita è in affitto ed io non imparo a comprare_  
 _Allora non merito niente più di ciò che ho_  
 _Perché niente di ciò che ho è veramente mio_  
  
 _Ma se la mia vita è in affitto ed io non imparo a comprare_  
 _Allora non merito niente più di ciò che ho_  
 _Perché niente di ciò che ho è veramente mio_  
  
 _Un po' il mio cuore è uno scudo ed io non lo lascerò giù_  
 _Un po' ho talmente paura di fallire da non provare nemmeno_  
 _Allora come posso dire di essere viva?_  
  
 _Ma se la mia vita è in affitto ed io non imparo a comprare_  
 _Allora non merito niente più di ciò che ho_  
 _Perché niente di ciò che ho è veramente mio_  
 _Ma se la mia vita è in affitto ed io non imparo a comprare_  
 _Allora non merito niente più di ciò che ho_  
 _Perché niente di ciò che ho è veramente mio…_  
 _Perché niente di ciò che ho è veramente mio…_  
  
 _Perché niente di ciò che ho è veramente mio…_  
  
 _Perché niente di ciò che ho è veramente mio_  
  
[‘Life for rent’, di Dido]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitolo ricco di spiegazioni, questo… Mi auguro solo di non avere esagerato, e che sia riuscita ad esprimere in modo abbastanza chiaro la marea di concetti importanti in esso espressi… Faccio sempre lo stesso errore, io… ù.ù  
>  La canzone scritta alla fine è ‘Life for rent’ di Dido (attenzione: ho parlato al maschile e non al femminile, come ho trovato in questa traduzione già fatta…): mi pareva che in qualche modo si adattasse alla situazione di Rei, ma non sono riuscita ad inserirla per bene nel discorso e ne è venuto fuori un ben strano Song Chapter…  
>  Questo è l’ultimo capitolo effettivo di questa prosopopea, il prossimo è più che altro da considerarsi un epilogo. 


	20. Links (epilogue)

Sono quasi le undici di sera. Mi piacerebbe poter dire che la mia giornata sia ormai volta al termine, ma sono consapevole del fatto che, almeno nel mio caso, non è per niente così: nonostante i miei sforzi, so fin troppo bene che non ce la farò a prendere sonno fino a quando non sarà notte inoltrata… mi aspettano almeno altre tre o quattro ore di agonia… Credo sia piuttosto strano pensare che un ragazzo che è stato in coma per quasi un anno non desideri altro che il tramonto passi perché arrivi il sonno ad avvolgerlo nuovamente tra le sue ottenebranti braccia, che non trovi altra maniera per evitare di concentrarsi sul proprio dilagante vuoto esistenziale, eppure è così.   
Boris non c’è, è uscito. Ho la netta sensazione che in questo periodo abbia una nuova ragazza, ma per ora non ha voluto rivelare nulla di preciso… o per lo meno, non a me. Anche su questo, Rei aveva perfettamente ragione: Bo non mi ha mai perdonato la mia relazione con lui. E’ passato sopra al fatto che abbia abbandonato in Russia gli altri Demolition Boys per evitare le torture che mi sarebbero spettate, che lo abbia trattato uno schifo in più occasioni, perfino i miei continui attacchi di sarcasmo rivolti al suo solo_unico_e_venerabile_signore_e_padrone_Ralph_Jurgens, ma non il fatto che io abbia avuto una storia con quel cinese.  
La sua fredda cortesia mi offende molto più che se mi avesse tolto il saluto. Già, se la smettesse di parlare col nostro comune coinquilino quasi esclusivamente in tedesco e d’interrompersi quando passo davanti a loro ,magari mi sentirei un po’ meglio… Sono davvero solo, in questo periodo, e tanta intimità sbattuta in faccia non fa che irritarmi.  
Quando mi sono risvegliato non facevo altro che ripetermi che bastavo a me stesso, che l’idea di potermi finalmente dedicare a tempo pieno alla magia senza più dar conto a niente e a nessuno sarebbe bastata a riempirmi la vita, che i legami non durano mai per sempre e che perciò e da stupidi credere che i sentimenti che ti tengono insieme ad un'altra persona siano immutabili… ma sfortunatamente sono mi sono accadute troppo cose, perché possa tornare a pensare come il ragazzino che sono stato oltre otto anni fa al monastero. Ad illudermi che un essere umano possa vivere per sempre e di propria scelta nel completo isolamento emotivo e poter dire di essere soddisfatto così.  
Sono probabilmente l’uomo più potente del mondo, le mie capacità sono riconosciute ovunque e da chiunque nel mio campo, ho schiere di giovani maghi che seguono i miei insegnamenti e che mi considerano una sorta di idolo; di illustri colleghi che, tra l’invidia e lo stupore, aspettano solo che io crei un nuovo e potentissimo incantesimo per rimanere a bocca aperta ancora una volta e riempirmi di lodi sincere o meno… Eppure, neanche uno solo di loro mi ha mai cercato per conoscermi, curioso di sapere come io sia veramente o semplicemente come mi comporti durante la mia vita quotidiana.  
Non ho mai capito il perché la gente mi tenga alla larga, non voglia creare un rapporto speciale con me di nessun tipo. Io cerco sempre di comportarmi in modo gentile con chiunque, do sempre una mano quando posso, sarei disponibile a fare di tutto pur di avere l’impressione di essere utile a qualcuno che non sia me stesso… ma nessuno mi sceglie. L’interesse altrui nei miei confronti si limita ad un elogio formale.  
Mi è capitato più volte di pensare a Kei, durante questo lungo periodo di oblio. Avrei i mezzi per rintracciarlo, ma se non l’ho fatto è perché sono perfettamente consapevole del fatto che non solo mi sputerebbe in un occhio se mi ripresentassi da lui, ma che comunque tra noi, adesso, sarebbe impossibile tentare d’instaurare anche solo una semplice amicizia. Ho perso questo privilegio parecchio tempo fa.  
Quando è stato praticato il rituale per riportare Ralph nel corpo originario, per qualche misterioso motivo pure l’anima di Svan Nishikiori è tornata nel suo e lui è resuscitato: pare che non ricordasse nulla di ciò che era accaduto negli ultimi due anni, da dopo l’incidente che l’aveva costretto in ospedale, durante il periodo in cui è stato ‘occupato’ dall’ex-Gripholblader (Bit che ora appartiene al norvegese), e il suo caso è stato bollato dai medici come una forma di amnesia.  
So per certo che Svan e Kei sono stati pubblicamente insieme tempo fa: all’epoca ne hanno parlato pure i media, fu una specie di scandalo: Kei Hiwatari è gay e si è messo con un ragazzino più giovane di lui di sette anni… Non so dire se attualmente siano ancora fidanzati, né tanto meno come se la passino.  
\- Che hai da guardare? - mi chiede Ralph improvvisamente, facendomi sobbalzare.  
Che stupido. Sono entrato nel salone solo per vedere l’orario e ho finito col fermarmi a rimuginare come mio solito, stavolta giusto in piedi al divano dove lui stava schiacciando un pisolino. O almeno, così credevo.  
Continua a squadrarmi con i suoi occhi di velluto in attesa di una risposta: considerato lo spiccato contrasto che vi è tra quel nero intenso e la sua pelle d’alabastro, a volte mi ritrovo a domandarmi se magari non sia morto (sul serio, stavolta) e noi non ce siamo accorti… Ma in fondo, Ralph è Ralph. Se avesse la pelle scura, i capelli biondi e gli occhi chiari, dubito che risulterebbe altrettanto convincente (Unf… -.- NdSvan).  
\- Niente, volevo solo sapere che ore sono. - borbotto, sorvolando sul fatto che sono INVOLONTARIAMENTE rimasto a fissarlo per più tempo del dovuto, e con ogni probabilità lui stesso lo ha notato.  
Si contorce goffamente lungo i cuscini, rivoltandosi in modo tale da poter controllare lui stesso l’orologio da muro appeso sulla parete inizialmente alle sue spalle.  
\- E’ un po’ tardi, direi. E’ meglio se me ne vado a dormire a letto, qui mi sto spezzando la schiena. - asserisce, e si alza per poi stiracchiarsi: le sue ossa scricchiolano ad ogni suo minimo movimento.  
Proprio in quel momento, mi viene da pensare che, tutto sommato, non mi dispiacerebbe avere un legame con lui. La sua amicizia ipocrita creata col solo scopo di portarmi a letto, anni prima, mi aveva procurato in quel periodo di quasi totale ignoranza dei fatti da parte mia una gradevole sensazione di conforto, l’impressione di avere, in un certo senso, le spalle coperte. Mi andrebbe bene anche se non diventassi la persona più importante per lui o il suo migliore amico (questa carica è già appannaggio di Bo), se non mi dicesse proprio tutto, sarei già felice se mi dedicasse solo un po’ del suo tempo… Non credo che dipenda dalla forza attrattiva che il suo potere maligno esercita un po’ su tutti, semplicemente lo trovo un tipo interessante e mi farebbe piacere approfondire la nostra conoscenza. Ma mi vergogno troppo a chiedergli direttamente una cosa simile, specialmente perché mi rendo perfettamente conto che a lui tutto questo non interessa minimamente: mi tratta con rispetto, questo sì, ma si capisce perfettamente che da me non vuole null’altro che questo a mia volta.  
Mi riscuoto da quegli stupidi pensieri, e senza dire una parola lo pianto lì ed esco in giardino. Mi spoglio completamente e m’immergo lentamente nella piscina: siamo ad Agosto e l’acqua è sufficientemente calda, il buio notturno celerà la mia svestita persona agli occhi di qualche passante che poco eventualmente transiti fuori la cancellata e pensi male di dare un’occhiata giusto adesso. Non abita nessuno nelle nostre vicinanze, perciò dubito che qualcuno mi noterà e mi citerà per atti osceni in pubblico… al massimo, potrebbe esserci un guardone nascosto nelle siepi.  
Rimango per non più di un minuto a compiacermi di quella goduria ad occhi chiusi, steso sul dorso e totalmente rilassato con solo quel quieto specchio d’acqua a sorreggermi… poi qualcosa piomba al suo interno bruscamente provocando un mini-maremoto che quasi mi fa andare sotto.  
Sputacchio un po’, e chiedo scocciato al tedesco (che, se non ho visto male, ha avuto l’accortezza di tenersi almeno i boxer):  
\- Ma non dovevi andartene a dormire, tu..?  
Mi raggiunge in fretta.  
\- Il sonno mi è passato. Farò una nuotata e ci riproverò tra un po’.  
Comincio a pentirmi di non essermi messo niente addosso. Forse è una stupidaggine, ma l’idea che mi veda nudo mi fa sentire a disagio.  
Mi sposto fino alla scaletta, sulla quale mi siedo, e da lì resto ad osservarlo mentre si muove: nonostante il casino fatto nell’entrare in acqua, le sue bracciate veloci e potenti incredibilmente producono meno spruzzi di quanti me ne sarei aspettati. I suoi muscoli bianchi, resi lucenti dalla Luna, si tendono e rilasciano, guizzando tra le acque scure che li nascondono parzialmente alla vista a seconda dei movimenti, creando uno strano contrasto. Da dove la prende, tutta questa energia a sera a sera?!  
Dopo aver fatto qualche vasca, si ferma e si lascia andare sulla superficie umida mettendosi supino, come ho fatto io precedentemente. E io che speravo se ne andasse… magari potrei approfittarne per sgattaiolare via, ora che tiene gli occhi chiusi…  
\- Yuriy…   
\- Uh? - e adesso che vuole..?  
\- Ti è mai capitato di sentirti in qualche modo attratto da qualcuno semplicemente per via delle sue capacità?  
Sono perplesso, e non posso fare a meno di domandargli:  
\- Qualcosa che escluda amore o attrazione sessuale..?  
Annuisce.  
\- Qualcosa che nasca da un forte desiderio di emulazione che sai già di non poter soddisfare. Semplicemente questo.  
\- Una sorta d’infatuazione generata da un sentimento d’invidia, intendi..?  
\- Non so se sia proprio la definizione più appropriata, ma più o meno il concetto si avvicina a ciò che intendo io.  
Volto di scatto la testa per un attimo, tentando così di scacciare una zanzara che ha pensato bene di mettersi a ronzare giusto attorno al mio orecchio sinistro, poi mi rivolgo nuovamente a lui.  
\- Perché me lo chiedi?  
\- Mah, così… - sussurra enigmatico e si avvicina a me, fermandosi a poca distanza - Puoi spostarti di lì? Devo salire.  
\- Oh, certo! - borbotto, sentendomi vagamente in imbarazzo senza un motivo preciso, e mi faccio da parte.  
Ralph sguscia fuori dalla piscina, ma invece di tornarsene in casa si stende su di una delle due sdraio a sdraio sistemate nei pressi delle sue estremità. Non sapendo che fare, mi limito a nuotare anch’io… Prima o poi se ne andrà, spero.  
Passa almeno un quarto d’ora buono, non sento più alcun rumore e, insospettitomi, decido di tornare sulla terraferma anch’io. Strappo un asciugamano ormai asciutto dallo stenditoio (dove Boris deve averlo dimenticato) e me lo avvolgo attorno ai fianchi, poi faccio qualche passo in avanti per vedere cosa diavolo sta combinando.   
La luce del piccolo lampione da giardino illumina in pieno il suo volto dormiente, la sua bocca semiaperta. Russa leggermente.   
Sospirando, mi lascio ricadere sull’altra sedia e chiudo a mia volta gli occhi.  
Ridacchio tra me e me: sarebbe divertente se ci addormentassimo entrambi sulle sdraio in giardino fuori, mezzi nudi… Chissà cosa direbbe Bo, trovandoci qui fuori al suo arrivo…  
  
*** FINE (si spera!) ***


End file.
